new starting
by abhiprerna
Summary: abhivi relationship
1. Chapter 1

PRERNA...guys its my second story ...specially made for abhi purvi and dareya fans...hope you all like it

DUO's home

abhi : yaar daya...

daya : aa raha hoon boss...

abhi : abe bhalu kitna khayega jaldi chal bureau ...nahitoh late ho jayenge

daya : kya boss...khane bhi nahi dete

abhi : maine tujhe khane se mana nahi kiya...time pe aake jyada khata toh mujhe koi problem nahi...late aake timepass karne se mujhe problem...daya tu...(& he stopped when cutted by daya)

daya : kab sudhrega ?...ye hi kehna tha na...ab ho gaya tumhara lecture ab bureau chale

abhi : haan chalo

IN OUALLIS

daya : waise boss...aaj mai shyam ko movie ke liye ja raha hoon

abhi : ohhh shreya ko leke

daya : (shy) haan boss

abhi : thik hai phir,,,enjoy karna...aaj raat bahar hi khana kha lena phir tum dono sath mein...mai bhi bahar se hi khake chala jaunga ghar

daya : done boss !

BUREAU

(abhi & daya entered)

sachin : good morning sir

duo : good morning

purvi : good morning sir

duo : good morning

ACP : 15 min late ho tum dono

abhi : haathi khana kha raha tha

ACP : kya ?

(all laughed)

abhi : ku...kuch na..nahi sir...wohh ...tohh...woh..haathi ki wajah se traffic jaam ho gaya tha...woh raaste mein hi kuch khane ke liye baith gaya tha

daya : nahi sir abhi jhoot bol raha hai

abhi : abe kya bol raha hai ?

daya : woh haathi nahi gadha tha ..

abhi : kya ?

daya : haan abhi...shayad tumne thik se dekha nahi hoga...woh gadha tha

sudden ACP got call..

ACP : (while looking at caller ID) DCP chitrole...pata nahi ab kya musibat aayegi (& he received call) good morning sir ...kya,...kab...okay sir mai aata hoon

abhi : kya hua sir

ACP : koi press conference hai...mai chalta hoon agar koi case aaye toh tum handle karna

abhi : aap chinta mat kijiye sir...hum sab handle kar lenge

(ACP went out)

daya : abhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (shouted)

abhi : haan daya

daya : kya kaha tumne hathi khana kha raha tha

(all were looking at their senior's casual fight)

abhi : are daya maine hathi ko bola ...tum kyu itna chidh rahe ho

daya : tumne hathi kisko bola ?

abhi : tumhe (he realized what he said) nahi mera matlab tumhe nahi bola...hathi ko bola

daya : jyada bhole banne ki koshish na karo

abhi : accha baba sorry (holding his ears)

daya : (smiling) aise hi raho bohot acche lag rahe ho

all laughed

abhi : (removed his hands from ears) mai nahi pakdunga...

daya : kyu ?

abhi : tune bhi toh mujhe gadha kaha

daya : oh yes..chal thik hai phir tujhe aaj koi punishment nahi milegi

abhi : ye accha hai...huuhhh (making irritated face)

daya : accha baba abhi sorry na

abhi : mai meri file complete karne ja raha hoon...(to all) aur tum logo ko koi kaam nahi hai kya...yahape gappe ladane aate ho? lag jao kaam pe...

(all started doing their works)

purvi : abhi sir gusse mein kitne cute lagte hai na ?

daya : accha ji...toh aapne abhi jo kaha kya mai woh abhi ko bata doon

purvi : sorry sorry sir...mai toh bas aise hi

daya : mai majak kar raha tha purvi

purvi : aapne toh mujhe dara hi diya tha...agar abhi sir ko pata chala toh pata nahi unka reaction kaisa hoga...

daya : kuch nahi kahega...woh sirf sharma jayega

purvi : (smiling shyly) excuse me sir

daya : ye toh gayi

shreya : kaun gayi sir ?

daya : purvi

shreya : matlab ?

daya : aaj mujhe laga ki woh abhi ke liye kuch aur hi feel karti hai

shreya : shayad haan...par use hi nahi pata ki woh kya feel karti hai

daya : ohhh hooo...toh baat badhani padegi

shreya : sir aapko koi problem nahi hai isse ?

daya : are mujhe kyu koi problem hogi ...agar koi mere bhai ko pasand karta hai toh acchi baat hai

shreya : haan sir,...aur tarika ke jaane ke baad toh abhi sir bilkul badal gaye

daya : tarika agar contact mein bhi hoti na...toh abhi aise nahi badalta

shreya : wahi toh ...transfer ho gaya toh ho gaya...waha jake to tarika ne apna number bhi change kar liya...aur kisiko bhi contact nahi kiya... 4 mahine ho gaye par tarika ne abhi sir ko tak call nahi kiya

daya : isi baat ka toh dukh hai shreya...mana ki un dono ke beech mein aisa kuch nahi tha...par abhi bohot kuch feel karta tha uske liye...din mein 10 baar tarika ka naam leta tha...par abhi uska naam suna toh chup ho jata hai...isiliye humare bich tarika ka koi topic hi nahi nikalta...woh sab kuch bhulna chahta hai...

shreya : purvi abhi sir se pyaar karti hai ya nahi ye toh use khud hi nahi pata...use realize karwana hoga...par kaise ?

daya : simple...dono ko thoda time sath mein spend karna chahiye ...ek kaam karo tum na aaj movie ke liye purvi ko bhi leke aao...baki ka mai dekhta hoon..

shreya : thik hai sir

(daya looked abhi who was doing his file work non-stop)

daya : are abhi

abhi : hmmm

daya : kya yaar...kitna kaam karoge...?

abhi : bas ho gaya daya

daya POV : mujhe pata hai boss tum jan puchkar apne aap ko kaam mein busy rakhte ho ... par ab bas , bohot ho gaya...tumhe bhi hak hai zindagi mein aage badhne ka...aur tumhe purvi ke sath aage badhna hi hoga...

daya : boss chalo na cafeteria chalte hai

abhi : bas 2 min daya

daya : okay...mai bahar wait karta hoon daya : shreya purvi tum dono free ho na...toh phir chalo humare sath

shreya : okay sir

daya : freddy sachin tum log chaloge ?

freddy : nahi sir aap log jayiye...aaj mere pet mein jagah nahi hai

abhi : lagta hai aaj bhabi ji ne bohot khilaya hai freddy ko

daya : aa gaye tum...chalo

CAFETERIA

(daya abhi shreya purvi)

daya ordered coffee of all

shreya : bohot din ke baad free time mila hai na

daya : haan shreya...accha hua ACP sir yaha se chale gaye...

abhi : haan nahitoh woh hume cafeteria bhi nahi aane dete

daya : hum sabko na kahi bahar ghumne jana chahiye

shreya : haan lonavla chale?

daya : nahi yaar kitni baar lonavla jayeinge

purvi : kisi resort chalte hai pass mein...enjoyment bhi ho jayegi aur time bhi nahi lagega...agar koi case bhi aa gayi toh no problem

abhi : haan ye chalega,..great idea purvi

daya & shreya smiled

daya : haan purvi tum toh kitni intelligent ho gayi ho...ekdam abhi ki tarah

purvi : kya sir aap bhi na hamesha meri khichayi karte rehte ho

shreya : are purvi tum sachme abhi sir tarah ho gayi ho

abhi : haan toh kya hua...meri tarah hi hai woh

purvi : haan haan ...toh kya hua ...mai abhi sir ke jaisi hi banna chahti hoon...

daya : isiliye mai tumhe kehta hoon...abhi ki chamchi

abhi : kya hai daya ...kyu bechari ko tang kar rahe ho

waiter : excuse me here's ur coffee

having their coffe...while abhi's phone rang...

abhi : ABHIJEET ...kya...kaha pe...okay hum aate hai...

daya : kya hua

abhi : terrorists ne bus ko hyjack kar liya hai...star travels ki tourist bus hai...filhal woh bus jungle mein jate hue dikhi hai...usme takriban 5 terrorist hai...shreya tum baki ki team ko leke aana hum nikalte hai..

shreya : okay sir

(duo & purvi find the bus in jungle ...purvi sent location to shreya...and soon shreya & rest team came their)

abhi : sab log dhyan se suno...passengers ko kuch nahi hona chahiye...daya shreya tum dono couple banke samne jake unka dhyaan tum logo ki taraf divert kardo...aur hum unpe attack kar lenge...

daya : are abhi tum aur purvi couple ban jao...mai unko peeche se dabochta hoon

abhi : theek hai par dhyan se...passengers ka sawal hai

daya : tum fikar mat karo

freddy : sir ye lijiye muche...laga lijiye nahi toh woh log aapko pehchan lenge

abhi : thanks freddy

shreya : purvi tum bhi ye scarf bandh lo

purvi : thankyou shreya

(he both went in front)

purvi : wow kitna accha jungle hai na

abhi : haan meri jaan...yahape hum dono ko koi bhi disturb nahi kar sakta

terrorist 1 : ye log yaha kya kar rahe hai

terrorist 2 : kahi ye CID toh nahi

terrorist 3 : CID aisi hoti hai kya

terrorist 1 : ye toh koi prem pakshi hai...woh kya kehte hai angreji (english) mein ...haan love birds

terrorist 2 : magar ye hamare liye khatra ho sakte hai

abhi : purvi tum kitni sweet lag rahi ho & he saw the bus...and he saw 3 terrorists with guns

purvi : kya aap bhi... aap toh mujhse bhi jyada handsome ho

abhi : itni bhi tarif mat karo...hum toh aap pe marte hai

terrorist 3 : yaar isne toh hume banduk ke sath dekh liya

terrorist 1 : (terrorist 4 & 5) tum dono yahi rehna hum abhi in dono ko thikane laga ke aate hai

3 terrorist come out of bus

terrorist 1 was about to shoot purvi's back but abhi pushed her ...both were about to fall bullet hits abhi's arm and they both fall down...purvi was lying on back & abhi on her...purvi locked her eyes in abhi's which was showing pure concern for her...but soon they get up...cuz daya & team started firing on them...all three terrorist died

abhi : ahhhh...tum theek ho na purvi

purvi : sir aapne aisa kyu kiya

abhi : in sab baaton ke liye time nahi hai abhi bhi 2 terrorist bas mein hai...i hope woh passengers ko kuch na kare

daya : yaar abhi tum theek ho na...

abhi : haan goli bas chu ke nikal gayi...freddy nikhil sachin samne se attack kardo...but sambhal ke

daya : mai peeche ke glass se andar jane ki koshish karta hoon

abhi : pankaj shreya left side pe jao

purvi : sir mai aapke sath right side pe rehti hoon

abhi : okay ...move fast

freddy : dekho CID ne tumhe gher liya hai...apneaap ko kanun ke hawale kar do...nahitoh majburan hume fire karna padega

terrorist started firing in front side...by that time daya came inside from back glass of bus...and he throw both terrorist out of the bus

but still they were firing on CID...abhi shot both of them...shreya & purvi make free to all people

all tourist people thanked to CID team and went from there

daya : abhi

abhi : haan daya

daya : chalo hospital chalte hai

purvi : mujhe bilkul accha nahi laga meri wajah se aapko goli lagi

abhi : lagi nahi bas chuke nikal gayi

daya : whatever it may bhi tum hospital chal rahe ho...phir wahi se sath mein lunch karne jayenge


	2. Chapter 2

daya take abhi to hospital for dressing and they went for lunch at sunshine restaurant...

daya : haan ab bolo kya khaoge ?

abhi : mmm...kuch bhi order kar lo yaar

daya give order...they were waiting for food

daya : yaar abhi aaj tumne purvi ki goli bhi kha li...kya baat hai...kahi tumhare dil mein kuch feelings toh nahi uske liye ?

abhi : kya yaar daya aisa kuch bhi nahi hai...mai kisike liye bhi kuch bhi feel nahi karta

daya : par tum cafeteria mein bhi toh uski side le rahe the ...

abhi : iska tum ye matlab nikaloge ki mai purvi ke liye kuch feel karta hoon...acchi ladki hai woh yaar usse mujhse behtar ladka mil sakta hai

daya : mai toh just feeling ke bare mein bol raha tha ...tum toh life partner tak chale gaye...par boss maine jo kuch bhi kaha uske barein mein sochna jarur

waiter : sir ye raha aapka khana...he served ...and they started eating

daya : are abhi mai toh ek baat bhul gaya

abhi : ab kya hai ?

daya : maine tumhe kaha tha na ki aaj shyam mai shreya ke sath movie jane wala tha

abhi : haan toh

daya : woh plan shayad cancel ho jayega

abhi : kyu ?

daya : yaar woh shreya ne purvi ko bhi promise kar diya tha ki woh uske sath shopping ke liye jayegi...aur woh log abhi shopping ke liye chale jayenge

abhi : toh shopping ke baad movie ko jana na

daya : maine shreya ko kaha ki tum purvi ke sath aana...par agar purvi sath aayi toh hum dono ko privacy nahi milegi na...agar koi aur hota jo purvi ko company deta toh okay tha...par kaun aayega humare sath ?

abhi : kisi aur ko bhi leke jao...sachin pankaj nahitoh nikhil ko...aur jaan puchkar 2 tickets alag lena...toh woh dono alag baithenge aur tum dono alag baithoge...ho gaya kaam

daya : idea acchi hai tumhari...boss sachin aur freddy toh ACP sir ko lene jaane wale hai shyam ko...nikhil aur pankaj ko sath leke gaya toh kal tak baat ACP sir tak pohoch jayegi

abhi : haan ye baat toh hai...ab kya kare

daya: boss tum aa jao na

abhi : mai...mai kaise yaar

daya : kya yaar dost ke liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte...aur tum aur purvi aache dost bhi ho...tumse accha koi bhi is situation ko handle nahi kar sakta

abhi : theek hai theek hai...itna butter mat lagao...mai aa jaunga

daya : thats like my boss... ab toh jarur kuch feel karoge tum purvi ke liye

abhi : theek hai phir mai nahi aata

daya : boss tum majak nahi samajhte...mai toh bas aise hi

abhi : chup chap khana khayega tabhi mai aaunga

daya : yes boss

(after lunch they went to bureau...they make reports of today's file...and at evening they went to mall)

daya : mai shreya ko call karta hoon

abhi : woh rahi purvi (pointing finger to 1st floor)...purvi waha hai toh shreya bhi wahi hogi

daya : tumhe toh fatak se dikh gayi purvi

abhi : excuse me mujhe har cheez fatak se hi dikhti hai... aur yeh kya bar bar purvi purvi kar raha hai... mai yaha pe tere liye aaya hoon sirf

daya : accha baba...daant kyu rahe ho...mujhe jo laga maine keh diya

abhi : kya tumhe sachme laga ?

daya : haan boss...even mujhe yeh bhi laga ki purvi bhi tumhe like karti hai...

abhi : phir toh is baar tu galat hai...purvi ko mere bare mein sab kuch pata hai woh aisa kuch nahi karegi

daya : dekho boss mujhe jo laga maine bol diya...ab uspe yakeen karna ya na karna ye tumhare upar hai...waise bhi SENIOR CID OFFICER ho ...kuch bhi pata lagana mushkil nahi tumhare liye...

shreya : hi daya sir hi abhi sir

purvi : hi daya sir hello abhi sir

duo : hello

shreya : accha hua abhi sir bhi aa gaye

daya : tum log yahi ruko ...mai ticket leke aata hoon

(daya went & come back in few minutes)

daya : yaar guys...tickets ke liye bohot que hai...

abhi : toh nahi mili tickets ?

daya : are mili yaar par sab sath mein nahi baith sakte

shreya : matlab ?

daya : matlab 2 logo ke liye koi aur row mein seat mili hai

purvi : bas itni si baat...ek kaam kijiye sir aap aur shreya sath baithiye...mai aur abhi sir alag baithenge

daya : abhi tumhe koi problem toh nahi na ?

abhi : are nahi yaar mujhe kyu problem hogi

daya : toh phir chale

abhi : chalo...

(abhi take popcorn & coke for all...he gave 2 coke and popcorn to daya)

daya : are yaar mai toh bhul hi gaya tha

abhi : tujhe kaha aadat hai in sab ki...hamesha mai hi toh leke aata hoon...

daya : thanks boss...interval mein milte hai

abhi : mmmm

(both couple take their respective seats)

abhi : ye lo purvi tumhara popcorn aur coke...(she taken)

purvi : thankyou sir

abhi POV : mujhe toh purvi ka behaviour ekdam casual lag raha hai...(& he remember something )...are haan aaj jab mai uske upar gira toh woh meri taraf dekhti hi ja rahi thi...nahi nahi mai ye kya soch raha hoon...

OTHER SIDE:

shreya : kya acting kiyi na humne

daya : haan yaar ...ab bas woh dono ek dusre ke feelings ko samajh le

shreya : kya? matlab abhi sir bhi purvi ke liye kuch feel karte hai

daya : nahi ...par jarur karega

shreya : matlab aapne kuch kiya

daya : dekho...use lagta hai ki mai use acchi tarah janta hoon...aur ye sach bhi hai...matlab mai jo bolunga woh use man lega...nahi mana toh atleast us bare mein sochega...maine use bola ki mujhe aisa lagta hai ki tumhare dil mein purvi ke liye feeling hai

shreya : aur abhi sir ne man liya

daya : nahi...par abhi woh thoda conscious ho jayega purvi ke behaviour ko leke...aur khud ke barein mein bhi soch raha hoga...thoda confused hoga...par dheere dheere use pata chal jayega...maine use purvi ke bare mein sochne pe majbur kar diya...ab jab tak woh ise solve nahi karega...tab tak woh chup nahi baithega...

shreya : are wah...aap toh kafi intelligent ho gaye

daya : aakhir bhai kiska hoon

shreya : abhi sir ke... par jara sambhal ke...agar aap pakde gaye toh

daya : mai kaunsa koi crime kar raha hoon...accha kaam hi toh kar raha hoon na

(MOVIE STARTED)

(abhi was thinking it will be action movie...but it was comedy and romantic movie ...)

daya & shreya were enjoying ...daya was holding shreya's hand...both were blushing

OTHER SIDE :

(comedy seen was going on)

abhi & purvi was laughing badly...(abhi stopped laughing & looked at purvi who was still laughing badly)

abhi POV : kitni acchi lagti hai ye haste hue...mai yeh kya soch raha hoon...abhi please ye mat bhulo ki tum yaha daya ke liye aaye ho..

(abhi was concentrating in movie...but sudden there was kissing scene in movie...so he looked at purvi...while looking her he was feeling little awkward ...so he turned to his another side...but their was young couple beside him...they were kissing each others hand...again abhi looked at purvi & purvi too looked at abhi...both eyes were locked...they both lost in each others eyes...and they were disturbed by laughter in theatre due to comedy scene...again they started to watch movie...finally interval arrived...)

still abhi & purvi looking each other

daya : abhi...

abhi : are daya tu kab aaya

daya : jab tum...

abhi : haan haan washroom chal

daya : okay...shreya purvi tum dono bhi fresh hoke aao...aur kuch khane ke liye chahiye tum dono ko

shreya : nahi nahi sir bohot kha liya...aur phir dinner bhi karna hai...toh kuch nahi chahiye ...chalo purvi hum bhi washroom chalte hai

IN MEN'S WASHROOM

abhi : yaar daya

daya : kya hua ...tum itne dare hue kyu ho ?

abhi : mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha ...tune jo kaha mai woh soch hi raha tha ki purvi ek comedy scene pe hasne lagi...aur uska hasna jaise mere dil ko chu gaya...bohot pyari lag rahi thi woh haste hue

daya : maine toh pehle hi kaha tha

abhi : sab kuch casual chal raha tha...kissing scene aa gaya...waha par hum dono ek dusre ke annkhon mein aankhein dalkar aise dekh rahe the ki ...mai bata nahi paa raha hoon...mujhe us waqt kya feel hua...aisa meri puri life mein kabhi nahi hua mere sath...purvi bhi response de rahi thi

daya : oh ab tumhe pata chal gaya

abhi : shayad mai baar baar wahi soch raha tha isliye aisa feel ho raha hoga...aur tumhe aur koi movie nahi mili...aisi movie dikhane ke liye mujhe bulaya

daya : waise mai toh sirf shreya ko dikhane ke liye laya tha...aur tumhe leke aane ka plan on the spot bana tha

IN WOMEN'S WASHROOM

shreya : kya hua purvi kaha kho gayi ?

purvi : shreya...pata nahi yaar...aaj maine abhi sir ke liye bohot kuch feel kiya...tu toh janti hai ki woh mere favourite hai aur mai unhe bohot pasand bhi karti thi... mujhe lagta tha ki yeh sirf dosti hai...par ab mujhe kuch aur hi feel ho raha hai...mai unhe bohot jyada like karne lagi hoon...aur woh feeling as a friend nahi hai...friend se kuch jyada hai

shreya : matlab tum abhi sir se pyaar karne lagi ho ?

purvi : nahi nahi ye kaise ho sakta hai...woh mere senior hai...(she think a while) pyaar...(& blush)...mai abhi sir se pyaar karne lagi hoon ya nahi ye mujhe nahi pata ...par je kuch bhi mere sath ho raha hai... ye bohot accha hai

shreya : aay haye...mooh toh dekho kaise tomato ki tarh lal ho gaya hai

purvi : (still blushing) chalo ab ..

shreya : haan haan chalo chalo...abhi sir ke pass baithne ki jaldi hai...(she said in teasing tone)

IN MEN'S WASHROOM

abhi : pata nahi mai ye kaise bhul gaya...mai just use tum dono se dur rakhne ke liye aaya tha...par mai uske pass khicha ja raha hoon...par mujhe ye sab rokna hoga daya...mai ab in pyaar vyaar ko nahi manta...aur na hi mai kisike liye kuch feel karna chahta hoon

daya : chill...abhi chill...tum ek kaam karo ...tum jara is baat ko socho...purvi aur tum ek dusre ko bohot acchi tarah se jante ho...ek dusre ko samajhte ho...phir problem kya hai...

abhi : nahi...yaar ab bas ...meri zindagi mein jo bhi aate hai...woh mujhe pass karke khud dur chale jate hai...mai purvi ko mujhe alag nahi karna chahta

daya : tum use khona nahi chahte matlab tum use like karte ho...

abhi : pata nahi ...chalo ab

daya : thik hai...ghar jake baat karte hai abhi ke liye itna kafi hai

THEATRE :

daya : kya hua shreya...purvi ne kuch kaha

shreya : pehle aap bataiye abhi sir ne kya kaha

daya tell her everything

daya : ab batao purvi ne kya kaha ?

she too tell everything to daya

shreya : bas ek hi mulakat mein dono ki yeh halat hai ...agar hum baar baar unhe sath mein rakhe toh baat jaldi banegi

daya : par abhi thoda gusse mein lag raha tha

shreya : aap chinta mat kijiye...ye unke past ka gussa hai...aur unka future bohot bright hai ...purvi meri best friend hai mai use acchi tarah se janti hoon

daya : hope mera abhi phir pehle ki tarah ban jaye

MOVIE STARTED

abhi : purvi

purvi : haan sir

abhi : kuch nahi

purvi : bataiye na sir...kya hua

abhi : kuch nahi...movie ke time pe kaam ki baatein karna accha nahi lagta

purvi : ye baat toh hai...

(again they both started watching movie)

dareya was enjoying movie

the end of the movie...dareya came to abhivi

abhi : chale guys

shreya : mmmmm

purvi : ab kaha ?

shreya : dinner ke liye

purvi : mera tummy toh full hai...mujhse nahi hoga dinner...aap log jayiye

abhi : kya yaar purvi...thoda sa kha lo

purvi : okay sir

dareya smiled

RESTAURANT

abhi : waise bhuk toh mujhe bhi nahi

purvi : mujhe bhi nahi

daya : agar aisa hai toh thoda sa hi order karte hai

shreya : haan ye thik rahega

purvi : abhi sir aap kya khaoge

abhi : pata nahi...ek biryani mai akela khatam nahi kar paunga

purvi : toh phir hum 1 biryani order karte hai...aur share karte hai

daya : haan tum dono share karo...hum dono share karte hai...

shreya placed order

they have food...& went to their homes

DUO'S HOME :

daya : boss kya hua?

abhi : kuch nahi...tu jake so ja

daya : tum thik ho na

abhi : haan mai theek hoon...

daya : okay good night boss

abhi : good night baccha

daya went and slept...but abhi went to terrace with a coffee mug...& started thinking about tarika...how she was blushing when he flirt with her...the way she was talking with abhi...daya was teasing them both... after this good time she left CID team without any reason...she take transfer without telling anyone...she did'nt contact him...

abhi was crying badly and he throw coffee mug ...it broken in many pieces...

abhi : nahi ...nahi mai abhi kisiko bhi apne pass nahi aane dunga...purvi ko toh kabhi nahi...dar lagta hai mujhe bohot...agar woh bhi mujhse dur chali gayi toh...mai apni acchi dost bhi gawa dunga...aur nahi seh sakta mai...reh lunga akela atleast woh meri dost bankar mere sath rahegi...

NEXT MORNING :

(daya wake up ...he get fresh & dress well...he take 2 cup coffee & went in abhi's room...but abhi was not in room...he checked washroom...but he was not there...now daya become panic...he kept that coffee mugs on dinning table...he was looking each and every corner of house...he saw that door was open so he went outside but abhi was not there...finally he went to terrace...and he saw abhi sitting on floor hiding his face in his both palm...)

daya : abhi (there was no response)

daya sat on his knees and he touch abhi's shoulder...from that touch abhi came in sense...he removed his palm from his face...daya saw his wet face & his eyes were swollen...

daya : abhi tum ro rahe ho ? kya hua yaar...?

abhi just burst out in crying ...daya was trying console him...but he was crying badly...abhi hug him tightly

OTHERSIDE

purvi : are ye kya darwaza toh khula hai

shreya : shayad andar honge

purvi : ye kya ? andar kafi andhera hai...darwaza khula hai par windows ke curtains band hai...

shreya : daya sir...abhi sir

purvi : woh dekho upar se roshni aa rahi hai...matlab terrace pe honge...chalo

(they reached...and they saw abhi was crying...they run towards him)

purvi : kya hua abhi sir

shreya : daya sir ...kya hua abhi sir ko

daya : (having tears) pata nahi yaar maine subah dekha toh ye yaha baithkar ro raha tha...kuch bol bhi nahi raha bas roye ja raha hai...

purvi : (she placed her hand on abhi's back now abhi came in sense...) abhi sir...aap thik toh hai na...kya hua aapko ?

abhi : (he wiped his face) purvi shreya tum dono yaha ?...are haan daya ne tum logo ko bulaya tha na...aap log ruko mai fresh hoke aata hoon (& he went)

daya : purvi tumne aisa kya kar diya...ki tumhare ek touch se woh rona bhul gaya ?

purvi : looking her own hand ...maine kuch nahi kiya...par abhi sir ko achanak kya hua...mujhse nahi dekha ja raha tha...mujhe nahi pata tha ki jo sabko sentimental hone se rokte hai...woh khud kabhi itne ro sakte hai...maine unko kayi bar rote hue dekha hai jab aap taklif mein hote ho...aapko jarasa bhi kuch ho jata hai woh use sehen nahi kar pate ...par aaj aisa kya ho gaya...

daya : tum chinta mat karo ...mai use sambhal lunga...ab neeche chalo...abhi aata hi hoga

purvi : aap log baithiye...breakfast mai banati hoon (she went in kitchen & make sandwiches & coffee)

soon abhi came with his smiling face...

abhi : daya khana kaha hai ?...bohot bhuk lagi hai

purvi : ye raha khanaa...

abhi : tumne banaya ?

purvi : haan sir...

abhi : toh jaldi do...(she smiled & served to all)

daya : thanks purvi

purvi : abhi aap log jaldi kha lijiye...

shreya : tum kyu nahi kha rahi...

purvi : ...actually maine papa ke liye breakfast banaya tha...par papane kaha ki mai agar unke sath nahi khaungi toh woh bhi nahi khayenge...toh maine 5 sandwich kha liye

daya : (coughing) tumne akeli ne 5 sandwich khaye

purvi : (casually) haan

daya : itna toh mai bhi nahi khata

purvi : aap nahi khate toh kya hua ...mai toh khati hoon

(abhi laughed on this)

purvi POV : (while looking at abhi) mujhe nahi pata tha ki is sakt chehre ke peeche itna dard chupa hai...ab mai aapko acchi tarah se samajh gayi hoon...aapko rote hue dekhkar mera dil bhi ro raha tha...shreya ne kaha ki ye pyaar hai...kash ki aap apna dukh mujhse bante...mai aapko akela nahi chodungi...humesha aapke sath chalungi...parchayi ki tarah aapke sath rahungi zindagi bhar...agar ye pyaar bhi hai phir bhi mai aapko bata nahi paungi...maine bata diya aur apne dosti bhi tod diyi toh mera kya hoga...aapko meri feelings batane se dar lagta hai...bas umeed hai ki aap khud meri aankhon mein dekhke meri feelings ko samajh le...

shreya : mera toh ho gaya

abhi : mera bhi

daya : toh chalte hai bureau...

purvi : bas ye sab rakh ke aati hoon...phir chalte hai

(she did & all went in quallis...on the way to bureau) 


	3. Chapter 3

they reached bureau

daya : tum log chalo...mai gadi park karke aata hoon

abhi : jaldi aana...chalo girls

purvi : abhi sir...aap kal movie ke time pe kuch puchne wale the na sir

abhi : woh kuch nahi...bas aise hi

purvi : are aise kaise kuch nahi...kuch toh hai

abhi : are yaar actually mai bhul gaya

ACP : are abhijeet aa gaye tum ?

abhi : good morning sir

ACP : daya kaha hai ?

daya : good morning sir...mai yaha hoon

ACP : mujhe tum dono se important baat karni hai

abhi : kya baat hai sir ? sab theek toh hai na

ACP : haan tum dono toh jante ho ki kal mein ek press conference attend karne gaya tha...uske baad DIG ne meeting rakhi thi...usme DCP ne kaha ki CID ko 24 ghanto mein ek case solve karni padegi...nahitoh team badal denge

abhi : kya ? us DCP ki toh...woh aise kaise kar sakte hai...unko pata hai na ki sare case ek jaise nahi ho sakte...koi koi case solve karne ke liye hafta lagta hai...24 ghanto mein kaise

daya : kaise karenge ...koi koi case toh kar lenge...lekin sare case 1 din mein solve karna...impossible

abhi : ho sakta hai

ACP : kaise ?

abhi : hum hamari team ki do-do logo ke partners banake ...alag alag location pe alag alag kaam karwaye toh ye jarur ho sakta hai...

daya : great idea...mai abhi banata hoon partners...(& he leave)

abhi & ACP were discussing...

shreya : kya hua daya sir...

daya tell her everything...she gave him paper & pen

daya :

ACP sir aur sachin abhi aur mai

shreya : sir ye aap kya kar rahe hai

daya : kya hua ?

shreya : aap abhi sir ke sath purvi ka naam likh lijiye

daya : are ha ...ye toh maine socha hi nahi

ACP sir - sachin daya - shreya vineet - freddy abhi - purvi pankaj - nikhil

ab thik hai na ?

shreya : bilkul theek

ACP : haan daya ban gaye partners

sachin : kaise partners sir ?

daya : ye lijiye sir

ACP : sab log meri baat dhyan se suno...(all came close to ACP)...kal DIG ke meeting mein...DIG aur DCP ne milke ye faisla liya hai ki CID team ko 24 ghanto ke andar case solve karni hai...agar aisa nahi hua...toh team badal denge aur hum sab ki chutti

freddy : par ye kaise hoga

daya : abhi ne plan diya hai iske liye

ACP : abhijeet ke mutabik...hum sab ko team bankar nahi balki 2 - 2 logo ko divide karke kaam karna hoga...  
isiliye daya ne ye partners list banayi hai

sachin tum mere sath rahoge

sachin : yes sir

ACP : daya aur shreya partners hai...aur tum dono sare case mein sath rahoge

dareya : yes sir

ACP : freddy

freddy : ji sir..

ACP : tum aur vineet sath rahoge

freddy : ok sir

ACP : abhijeet aur purvi sath rahenge

abhi : (looked at daya who was smiling) okay sir

purvi POV : mujhe laga tha ki ab shayad abhi sir ko sirf bureau mein dekhne ko milega...lekin ab toh hum dono hameshasath rahenge...congo purvi

ACP : aur pankaj aur nikhil sath mein rahenge

pankaj : yes sir

ACP : kaam tum log kaise bhi baat lo ...i want result

abhi : yes sir...

ACP : jab tak koi case nahi aata tab tak file work complete karlo...

all : yes sir...

(ACP went in cabin...daya went to abhi)

daya : abhi mujhe tumse baat karni hai

abhi : i know ki tumne jaan puchkar mujhe aur purvi ko case partner bana diya

daya : are woh nahi

abhi : toh phir

daya : tum subah itna kyu ro rahe the...kal raat se soye nahi na boss

abhi : woh bas ...

daya : tumhe meri kasam

abhi : kal mai woh sab kuch yaad kar raha tha jo maine tarika ke sath experience kiya tha...par uska anjam bohot bura hua...mai nahi chahta ki purvi mujhse dur ho jaye...agar woh bhi mujhse dur ho gayi toh...ye sochke hi mujhe rona aa gaya...

daya : jab tak tum beeti baatein nahi bhuloge...tab tak tum apne future ke barein mein positive soch nahi paoge...kal shreya ne mujhe bataya ki purvi tumhe bohot pasand karti hai...aur kal movie ke interval mein use bhi ye ehsaas ho gaya...ki woh tumse pyaar karne lagi hai

abhi : daya ye kya bol rahe ho tum...

daya : ye sach hai abhi...jaha tak mujhe yaad hai tarika ne tumhe kabhi bhi tumhe ye ehsaas nahi dilaya ki woh tumse pyaar karti thi...par purvi khud tumse pyaar karti thi aur tum use acchi tarah samjhte ho...

abhi : (smiled) kya sachme ye sab sahi lagta hai...

daya : bilkul boss..

abhi : then okay...

daya : matlab baat pakki na?

abhi : nahi yaar...itni jaldi kaise...purvi aur mujhe baat toh karni chahiye na...

daya : tumhe jitna time lena hai lelo...

abhi : ab jake kaam kar(abhi saw purvi who was completing file)...

abhi POV : pata nahi mai ye sab kar paunga bhi ya nahi

...CASE...

abhi : guys malad mein lash mili hai...mai aur purvi waha jate hai...daya tum aur shreya forensic lab jana...baki ke updates mai baad mein deta hoon ...abhi hum nikalte hai...chalo purvi

purvi : yes sir

CRIME SPOT

purvi : goli mari hai sir...bullet abhi bhi body ke andar hi hai

abhi : mmmmmm...(to people) sabse pehle kisne dekha lash ko

milkman : sahab mai roj is colony mein dudh dene aata hoon...maine jab reema je ghar ka darwaza khatkhataya...tab unhone darwaza nahi khol...maine socha so rahi hongi...toh mai dudh ka thaila neeche rakhne ja raha tha tab mujhe khoon ke nishaan dekhe...is liye maine sabko bulaya...sab log aa gaye...

man : phir hum sab ne darwaza toda aur andar jake dekha toh reema ji ki lash thi..

purvi : aapne kisiko yaha pe dekha tha ?

man : nahi mam...

abhi : thik hai...purvi lash ko forensic lab bhej do...

purvi : yes sir

FORENSIC LAB :

daya & shreya entered and soon they got shocked while seeing one familiar face there

she was tarika

tarika : hi shreya hi daya ...kaise ho tum dono ?

daya : shukar hai hamara naam toh yaad hai tumhe

tarika : mai tum logo ko kaise bhul sakti hoon

shreya : isiliye hum bina bataye chali gayi tum

tarika : woh papa ne kaha tha transfer lene ke liye

daya : aur tum bina bataye chali gayi

tarika : papa meri shadi karana chahte the

daya : don't tell me ki tum...

tarika : haan daya...I'm married now

dareya : shocked

daya : hum yaha lash ke barein mein pata karne aaye hai

Salunkhe : ise goli mari hai...woh bhi desi katte se

shreya : desi katte se

Salunkhe : aur ha khooni koi sharp shooter nahi hai...shayad use thik se gun pakadna bhi nahi aata tha

daya : (calling to freddy) haan hello freddy ...khoon desi katte se hua hai...salunkhe sir ke mutabik khooni ko gun tak pakadna nahi aata tha...toh shayad haalhi mein usne woh gun kharidi hogi...khabriyon ko kaam pe laga do...tum aur vineet waha pe jao...mai abhi aur purvi ko bhi waha bhejta hoon...

shreya : maine abhi sir ko call kar diya...bureau chalte hai

OTHER SIDE

freddy : dekh raghu tu sach bol raha hai na...ki gun yahi se kharidi hogi

raghu : sau takka (100 %) sahab

freddy : theek hai tu ja

raghu : theek hai sahab

(soon abhi & purvi reach there)

abhi : haan freddy kya pata chala ?

vineet : sir sirf isi jagah desi katte ki illegal dealing hoti hai

abhi : phir der kis baat ki...karte hai attack

(they attacked...firing start...finally abhi caught that person...)

abhi : jaldi bata is mahine mein kitne desi katte beche hai tumne.?

man : sirf 3 sahab

abhi : naam bata unke

man : pata nahi sahab

purvi : phone number address kuch toh hoga

man : haan sahab...phone number hai (he gave contact number)

vineet : sir mai ye number hamare records se match karke dekhta hoon

freddy : nahi records mein nahi hai

purvi : ek min ye number maine kahi dekha hai

abhi : kaha dekh hai purvi

purvi : haan sir...aaj subah jab hum crime spot pe gaye the...tab maine sabke number note kiye the...usi mein se kisi ek ka hai ...ek min mai abhi check karti hoon...haan sir ye dekhiye ka number hai ye...

freddy : sir ye hi hai khooni

abhi called sachin tell to go to that colony again and catch

(COLONY)

sachin ACP & dareya present there

man : ji aap kaun ?

daya : CID

man : reema ke khooni ke bare mein kuch pata chala sir

ACP : haan...pata chal gaya...jara batao ye ASHOK kaha milega

man : woh raha ashok

ACP : daya pakdo use...baghke na jane paye

daya caught him & slap him

ACP : kyu mara reema ko

ashok : pyaar karta tha mai usse...pyaar ... par usne mera pyaar thukra diya...aur kisi aur ke sath ishq ladane lagi...mai nahi dekh sakta tha...ki woh mere alawa kisi aur se pyaar kare

daya : isiliye khoon kar diya uska

ashok : haan

ACP : ye pagal ho gaya hai...sachin le jao ise

BUREAU :

abhi : sir ye rahi case ki report

ACP : are bana bhi diyi...good job abhijeet

abhi : thankyou sir

ACP called salunkhe

ACP : haan salunkhe jara woh postmortom ki report vaibhav ke hathon bhej de...haan okay...bye

freddy : sir ye case toh 8 ghante mein solve ho gaya...

daya : haan freddy...abhi ka idea kaam kar gaya (abhi smiled)

after 15 min a voice came as HELLO EVERYONE

all look backside its was none other than tarika (abhi & purvi was literally shocked)

ACP : tarika tum ?

tarika : kaise hai aap sab log

daya : tumhe isse matlab ?

tarika : I'm sorry daya...I know tum mujhse bohot ho...par ek baar meri baat toh suno

ACP : par tum hume bina bataye chali gayi...na kuch khabar aur na kuch koi contact

tarika : mujhme himmat nahi thi sir ki mai aake aap logo face kar saku...mai kolkatta gayi thi...papa se milne...par dusre din hi papa ko heart attack aa gaya...doctors ne kaha ki unka bachna mumkin nahi hai...mai papa se milne gayi...

FLASHBACK:

tarika's father : beta ab mera samay khatam ho gaya..

tarika : aise mat boliye papa aap ko kuch nahi hoga papa

tarika's father : mujhse wada karo ki tum meri aakhri iccha puri karogi

tarika : wada papa...pakka wada

tarika's father : meri aakhri iccha thi mai tumhari shadi dekh saku...par ab mere pass samay nahi hai...maine tumhare liye bohot accha ladka pasand kar liya hai...rahul ... ka beta...bohot accha ladka hai woh...tumhe usi se shadi karni hogi...

tarika : par papa...mai

tarika's father : koi par var nahi...usse accha ladka tujhe nahi milega

(rahul entered)

rahul : uncle aap thik toh hai na

tarika's father : (holding tarika's hand giving in rahul hand)...rahul iska khayal rakhna...& he closed his eyes...

FLASHBACK OVER

tarika : papa ne jo bola...woh maine kiya... rahul aur meri shadi ko ab 3 mahine ho chuke hai

(hearing this abhi became senseless...but purvi hold his hand...abhi saw puvi with teary eyes...purvi nodded in no...he wiped his tears...tarika saw that)

tarika came close to abhi...still purvi was holding his hand...this time abhi tighten his grip

tarika : abhi...tumhe life mein aage badhna hoga...salunkhe sir ne mujhe sab kuch bataya...tumhare barein mein...ho sake toh mujhe maf kardo

abhi : (casual tone) usme tumhari kya galti...koi bhi beti yahi karti na...rahi baat maf karne ki toh mai tumpe gussa nahi hoon...life mein aage toh jarur badhunga ...par ek shart par

tarika : woh kya?

abhi : hamari dosti toh nahi tutegi na

tarika : (smiled ) kabhi nahi...

all shocked on abhi's calm behaviour

tarika said sorry to everyone & everyone forgive her...

tarika : are mai toh ye POSTMORTOM report dene aayi thi...abhi mai chalti hoon...ghar jana hai ...rahul ka aaj office ka first day tha mumbai mein

daya : chalo phir mein tumhe ghar drop kar deta hoon

tarika : thanks daya ...par salunkhe sir mujhe drop karne wale hai

daya : okay bye

tarika : bye abhi

abhi : bye (smiled)...

(she went)

daya moves to abhi who was still holding purvi's hand

daya : are ab toh chod do use

abhi : kise ?

ACP : woh purvi ke hath ke barein mein baat kar raha hai...

abhi : (abhi don't know why he didn't leave her hand)...sorry sorry sir

ACP : hota hai

daya : boss tum theek ho na

abhi : mujhe kya hua hai...

purvi : aapko bohot hurt hua hai...par aap is smile ke peeche use chupa rahe hai,...

abhi : nahitoh...jo cheeze kismat mein nahi hoti...unke liye dukhi hoke kya fayda...

daya came forward and hug him tightly...this time abhi cant hold his tears & he cried little then smile

ACP : chalo ab tum log bhi ghar jao...

purvi : daya sir kya aap mujhe ghar drop kar denge

daya : mai shreya ko leke ja raha hoon...abhi tum purvi ko drop kar do

abhi : okay...chalo purvi

IN QUALLIS

purvi : sir

abhi : haan bolo purvi

purvi : nahi kuch nahi

abhi : are bolo na

purvi : mujhe beach jana hai

abhi : toh chalo

purvi : sacchi

abhi : haan baba sacchi

BEACH :

abhi : raat ko beach pe kitna sukun milta hai na...

purvi : (holding his hand) chaliye hum waha chalte hai...(pointing finger on rocks..)

abhi : chalo

(they both sat on rock)

purvi : sir aapse ek baat bolu...

abhi : mmmm bolo

purvi : aap na baatein share karna sikhiye

abhi : matlab?

purvi : aap har ek baat man mein chupa lete hai...kabhi bhi kisike bhi samne apna dukh nahi share karte...isiliye woh aapko aur jyada hurt karta hai...daya sir aapke bohot kareeb hai kamse kam unkne sath share kara kijiye...i know aap ye sochte ho ki daya sir bhi pareshaan ho jayenge...lekin woh aapko samjhayenge...aap samajh gaye toh woh kyu pareshan honge ?

abhi : mm...shayad tum thik hi keh rahe ho

purvi : shayad nahi ...mai hamesha thik hi kehti hoon

abhi : okay meri maa

purvi : mai aapki maa...hhaahhaa

abhi become silent...as he miss his mom

purvi : I'm sorry sir

abhi : nahi purvi ...tum kyu sorry bol rahi ho...kismat toh meri hi futi hai...maine sabko kho diya...meri hi galti ki wajah se (tears started flowing fastly from his cheeks)

purvi : sir aap royiye mat plss...mujhse aapke ye aansu nahi dekhe jate

abhi : (still crying badly)...sab khatam ho gaya purvi sab khatam ho gaya...(& he burst out with loud cry as there was no one on beach)

purvi just pulled him towards her & hug him tightly...abhi too hugged her...(first hug of abhivi)...after sometime he got relaxed...they were still in hug...abhi separate himself from hug...and saw purvi too was having tears...purvi wiped his wet face...

purvi : sir mai aapko aise nahi dekh sakti...jab aap rote hai toh mujhe bohot feel hota hai...mai aapse bohot pyaar karti hoon sir...mujhe nahi pata ki aap mere liye kya feel karte hai...par mai aapko har woh khushi dena chahti hoon...jinpe aapka hak hai...mai aapko woh har tarah ka pyaar dungi joh aap chahte hai...ek girlfriend bankar aapke sath rahungi...ek patni bakar aapko jeevansathi ka pyaar dungi...ek maa bankar maa ki mamta dungi...ek behen bankar aapke sath khadi rahungi...mai aapko har tarah se khush dekhna chahti hoon...

abhi : shut up !...just shut up yeh kya keh rahi ho tum purvi...tum hosh mein toh ho na

purvi : (crying) I'm sorry sir...but seriously i love u ...i love u so much

abhi : yeh kabhi nahi ho sakta purvi...kabhi nahi...meri zindagi mein jo bhi aata hai woh mujhse dur ho jata hai...koi nahi chahiye mujhe abhi...akela rahunga toh mar nahi jaunga...tum meri dost ho purvi ...bohot acchi dost ho meri...maine aaj tak tumhe kabhi junior nahi mana...tum khas ho mere liye...lekin tum jo keh rahi ho woh mujhse kabhi nahi hoga ...mai tumse dur rahunga toh tum hamesha mere pass rahogi...agar maine tumhare pass aaya toh tum bhi mujhe chodke chali jaogi...mai tumhe kabhi bhi khona nahi chahta purvi...kabhi nahi..

purvi : mai aapko wada karti hoon ki mai aapko chodke kabhi nahi jaungi...agar life koi bhi situation aisi aayi toh mai us situation ko kaise bhi paar karke aapke liye aa jaungi...maine dekha hai aapka dard aapka dukh...mai aapko kabhi bhi takleef nahi dungi...mai acche se samajhti hoon aapko...

abhi : (burst out in crying)...nahi purvi ab mujhme itni himmat nahi hai ki mai tumhe kho saku...mai tumhare samne hath jodta hoon purvi ...please mujhe akela chod do

purvi : (holding his hand) nahi sir aap hath mat jodiye...agar aap chahte hai ki mai aapko disturb na karu ...toh thik hai mai aapko kabhi bhi disturb nahi karungi...bas ek bar bol dijiye ki aap mere liye kuch bhi feel nahi karte...

abhi : nahi karta mai tumhare liye kuch bhi feel...bas...ab is topic ko chod do...

purvi went & sit in quallis...without saying single word but her tears were saying everything...abhi too come there...

abhi : purvi I'm sorry ...shayad maine jyada hi react kar diya (he did'nt get any reply)...purvi tum apne abhi sir se gussa ho (still he didn't response) ...accha tumhe ghar jana hai...(no response)...thik hai chalo...aaj mera chatter box chup ho gaya...woh bhi meri wajah se...huhhh,,,,bad abhi

(he was trying to make her happy...but he couldn't...)

finally reached to her home ...she get down ...

abhi : purvi ...kuch nahi bologi ?

purvi : (smiled sadly) good bye sir...(& she went inside)

abhi too went his home

DUO'S HOME

daya : kaha the tum...phone kaha hai tumhara?

abhi : oh 17 missed calls...sorry yaar phone silent tha...

daya : sorry bol diya aur ho gaya...pata hai mai kitna dar gaya tha...waise tum the kaha...?

abhi : purvi ke sath tha

daya : sukhar hai...mujhe laga tha ki kahi phir se akele baithke ro rahe honge

abhi : yaar

daya : kya hua abhi ?

abhi tell him everything

daya : tum pagal ho gaye ho kya ?...tum mujhe batao aajtak tarika ne tumhe kabhi indirectly bhi bola ki woh tumse pyaar karti hai.?

abhi : no

daya : aur purvi ne directly bol diya ki woh tumse pyaar karti hai...aur woh tumhe chodke nahi jayegi

abhi : mujhe kuch nahi samajh aa raha tha...i know maine use hurt kar diya...par mujhe abhi dar lagta hai yaar...kahi sachme woh mujhse dur ho gayi toh...

daya : aisa kuch nahi hoga mere bhai...tum use ek mauka deke toh dekho

abhi : ab woh bohot naraz ho gayi...ek shabd bhi nahi nikla uske mooh se...

daya : naraz ho gayi toh use mana lo

abhi : par kaise?

daya : kal sunday hai...use kahi bahar leke jake ...apne dil ki baat bol dena...

abhi : mai abhi use call karta hoon

daya : pehle khana toh kha lo abhi ?

abhi : nahi yaar mujhe bhuk nahi hai

daya : lekin tumne sirf subah breakfast kiya tha uske baad kuch bhi nahi khaya tumne...

abhi was not listening to daya ...he called purvi...but it was switched off...

abhi : yaar phone band aa raha hai uska ...kya karu ...nahi kal tak wait nahi kar sakta...abhi jata hoon ...daya mai abhi ja raha hoon pata nahi kab lautunga tu khana khake so jana

daya : (smiled) ye bhi gaya...


	4. Chapter 4

abhi drive to purvi's home

PURVI'S HOUSE

man : sahab aap mujhe yaha kyu laye ho

abhi : are bhai tu chup chap gadi mai baitha reh

abhi : (to himself) raat ke 11 baj rahe hai...abhi bell bajaunga toh purvi ke papa kya sochenge ?...pipe se chadh ke jata hoon...are yeh kya purvi ke room ki light to on hai...chalke dekhta hoon madam ka gussa thanda hua ya nahi...

abhi : sun yehi pe rehna tere phone pe call karunga tab apna ye dabba leke bahar nikalna

man : thik hai sahab

(he went inside room via pipe...& saw purvi was crying badly...)

abhi : purvi

purvi : abhi sir aap yaha

abhi went close to her & wipe her tears...

abhi : tum rote hue acchi dikhti ho...par itni bhi nahi jitni haste hue acchi dikhti ho

purvi didn't said anything...and turn to another side...

abhi : ab bhi naraj ho purvi ?

purvi : nahi sir...galti meri hi thi...mujhe aapse aisi baat nahi karni chahiye thi...I'm sorry...aap bhul jayiyen maine jo bhi kaha

abhi : purvi yaha aao...(he hold her hand & make his way to balcony)

abhi : okay bhul jata hoon...par tum aisi chup mat raho yaar...tum chatter box hi acchi lagti hoon

purvi : accha (she smiled little)

abhi : ittusi smile nahi chahiye mujhe...bohot sari smile chahiye

purvi smiled

abhi : accha mai tumhe na joke sunata hoon

purvi : (laughing)..aap aur joke...rehne dijiye sir...aap se na ho paye ga

abhi : dosto ke liye toh mai kuch bhi kar sakta hoon...thode bohot jokes mujhe bhi aate hai...tum suno toh

purvi : accha sunayiye..

abhi :

santa badi company mein interview dene gaya boss : congrats ... aapko select kar liya gaya hai...aapki salary 6 lakh per year hogi...agle saal aapki salary 10 lakh per year hogi

santa bag uthake jane laga

boss : kya hua ?

santa : mai agle saal hi aa jaunga

boss behosh

purvi started laughing madly...abhi too join her

abhi : ek aur suno

ek ladka achanak ladki ko dekhar shayar ban gaya

ladka : lavj tere...geet mere ...gazal koi suna dalu kya ?

ladki : hath mere...gaal tere...kaan ke neeche baja dalu kya ?

purvi : (laughing madly) hahah ...bas kijiye sir...has has ke pet dukhne laga...

abhi : dekho kitni acchi lagti ho aise haste hue...

purvi : ye baat mai aapko bhi bol sakti hoon...

abhi : woh woh...are ha agar mai tumhe chocobar nahitoh kulfi ki offer doon toh tum kya khana pasand karogi

purvi : kulfi

abhi : kitni kha sakti ho ?

purvi : 20-30 aram se kha lungi...

abhi : mujhe nahi lagta ki tum itni kha logi

purvi : mai sach mein kha sakti hoon

abhi : theek hai...tumhare pass dupatte honge na

purvi : haan bohot saare hai

abhi : mujhe 3 dupatte chahiye

purvi : par kyu ?

abhi : are tum do toh

purvi : kaunse kaunse colour chahiye aapko sir?

abhi : koi bhi dedo

purvi : okay sir...(she gave) ...ye lijiye sir

abhi taken that & tie all three dupattas...

purvi got call from daya

purvi : hello...haan daya sir...abhi sir yahi hai...kya ?...okay sir...ok good night sir

abhi : kya hua purvi ?

purvi : sir kal sabko duty pe jana hai...file works complete karne ke liye

abhi : kya ? par kal toh sunday hai

purvi : wahi toh...ACP sir ke strict orders hai

abhi : phir toh jana hi padega

purvi : are haan sir in dupatton ka aap kya karne wale the ?

abhi : oh ha (abhi call to the person who was in quallis...)...hello...haan gadi se nikal...aur mai dupatta necche daal raha hoon...usko woh dabba bandh de...aur ha tight bandhna...uske baad tu ghar ja sakta hai...tera dabba tujhe kal milega

that man was tieing box to duppatta and abhi pull it up...man went to home...purvi saw that man

purvi : sir kaun tha woh admi ?...aur is dabbe mein kya hai ?

abhi : woh kulfi wala tha...aur is dabbe mein...

purvi : (surprised) kulfi hai ?

abhi : haan...mai toh abhi dosto ko manane full taiyyari ke sath jata hoon

purvi open that box...almost 20-30 kulfis was present in box

purvi : itni sari kulfi...wow maza aayega

abhi : khao khao

purvi : she started eating...with yum sounds

abhi : akeli khaogi ...mujhe offer nahi karogi ?

purvi : mujhe pata hai...aapko ye sab pasand nahi

abhi : mujhe toh bohot pasand hai

purvi : thik hai...kha lijiye par jyada nahi ha

abhi too started eating

abhi : (while eating) tumhe pata hia purvi hum ACP sir ko kya kehte hai

purvi nodded in no while eating

abhi : ravan...

purvi laughing and eating...

abhi : accha shayari sunna pasand karogi

purvi : sunayiye

abhi :

dil pagal hai tere pyaar mein paro dil pagal hai tere pyaar mein paro ACP kehte hai abhi-daya ghar ka kona-kona chan maro

purvi : hahahahah...kya baat hai sir (still eating)...ek aur sunayiye na sir

abhi :

pani tha glass mein glass gira neeche pani tha glass mein glass gira neeche ACP ne khoni se kaha ab katna sari umar salakhon ke peeche

purvi : (while eating)...sir aur aur plss

abhi :

premika ki bewafai ko premi kya janega premika ki bewafai ko premi kya janega ACP bole abhijit, ye aise nahi manega

purvi : ek daya sir pe plss

abhi :

devdas ki maa ne kaha paro ko chod do paro ne kaha daru chod do ACP ne kaha daya darwaza tod do

purvi : (while eating)...ek aur sir

abhi : nahi abhi bas

purvi : sir ek last pls ...(puppy eyes)

abhi :

aajkal CID ki shayari ka keher hai aajkal CID ki shayari ka keher hai ne kaha iski maut ka karan zeher hai

purvi : sir mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap itne talented hai

abhi : accha (both were) eating

purvi : last ki kulfi bachi hai

abhi : woh meri hai...tumne jyada kha liyi

purvi : nahi nahi,...ye meri hai

abhi : accha share karte hai...(both share last kulfi)

purvi : ab count karte hai aapne kitni kulfi khayi (she count) aapne 11 kulfi khayi sir

abhi : aur tumne? ...let me count ...19 kulfi khayi tumne...

purvi : aur woh last wali half half khayi...matlab aapne 11& half khayi...aur maine 19& half...wow sir aaj toh aapne record bana diya

abhi : haan yaar...par ab tum khush ho na?

purvi : haan sir...

abhi : mujhse naraj toh nahi ho na ?

purvi : nahi

abhi : abhi mai chalta hoon...kal bureau bhi jana hai

purvi : sir

abhi : haan bolo

purvi : can i hug u once ?

abhi spread his arms in smile...she hug him tightly

purvi : thanks sir...aapne mere liye itna sab kuch kiya

purvi separated herself from hug...

abhi : bye good night take care...(he was going through pipe)

purvi : sambhalke ...good night sir (she was happy)

abhi went...soon purvi go to her bed...and remembering...how abhi save her from bullet and he fall on her...their eyes locked in theatre...they hug each other on beach while abhi was crying...abhi's jokes...eating kulfi together...abhi's shayari to make her laugh...sharing one kulfi...finally one more hug

purvi POV : mai aapse bohot pyaar karti hoon abhi sir...aaj ke baad mai apne pyaar ka jikar nahi karungi...par aapke liye mere dil mein jo pyaar hai woh kabhi kam nahi hoga...aaj maine apne dil baat bol diyi ...ab faisla aapke upar hai...aap mujhe apnao nahitoh ek dost samjho ...but i love u so much & i can't let you go...mai aapko bohot khush rakhungi abhi sir...mai aapke sath bohot secure feel karti hoon...good night abhi love you...

she slept

abhi too reached home ...

he entered in home & went to check daya...he saw daya was sleeping...he went forward & caressed his hairs...soon daya wake up

abhi : are daya soya nahi abhi tak ?

daya : boss ...woh chodo purvi ka gussa thanda ho gaya ?

abhi : haan yaar

daya : toh abhi tum dono couple ban gaye ?

abhi : nahi yaar...mai puri tarah se ready nahi hoon...man mein abhi bhi use khone ka dar hai...aur usne bhi keh diya ki jo kuch hua use bhul jao...mujhe pata hai usne sirf mera dil rakhne ke liye kaha...

daya : toh tum itna time waha kya kar rahe the ?

abhi tell everything to daya

daya : boss tumne sachme 11 & half kulfi khayi...

abhi : haan yaar

daya : tum toh kulfi pasand nahi karte na

abhi : abhi pasand aa gayi...bohot tasty thi

daya : mujhe lagta hai ki tum purvi se bohot pyaar karte ho...par khudki feelings samajh nahi paa rahe ho

abhi : aaj mujhe bohot accha laga daya...uske sath waqt bitana accha lagta hai mujhe...mai uske sath bohot comfortable hoon

daya : aaj purvi ne tumhe accha support bhi diya

abhi : haan yaar...chal ab so ja kal bureau bhi jana hai

daya : good night boss

abhi : good night bacche

(abhi went his room...changed ...and went to bed...he too remembering...how purvi & abhi become case partners...she hold his hand when tarika came...when he saw her with teary eyes she nodded in no..abhi too tighten his grip when tarika came near him...at beach when he was crying she just pulled him in her hug where he feel so comfortable...the way she express her love...she was crying for him...her silence...her laugh...her request for more shayari...her concern towars him...her last smiling hug)

abhi : thanks purvi...aaj agar tum na hoti toh shayad mai abhi itna khush hokar nahi so pata...its just because of you...hamesha meri life mein aisi hi rehna...mujhse kabhi bhi dur mat jana...

& he slept with sweet smile


	5. Chapter 5

NEXT MORNING : (SUNDAY)

purvi wake up with a cute smile on her face ...hoping that one day abhivi will be together

she went to get fresh

DUO'S HOME :

daya wake up with alarm bell...he get fresh...then he went in kitchen made 2 mug coffee...and make his way to abhi's room...& he found abhi was still sleeping

daya : (shout) abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

abhi : (scared & wake up) kya hua...?

daya : tum abhi tak uthe nahi...ye lo coffee jaldi se fresh ho jao

abhi was feeling dizziness

abhi : yaar mera man nahi kar raha bed se uthne ka

daya : thak gaye ho na...kal raat bhi der se ghar aaye...aur aaj sunday ke din bhi kaam hai...ek kaam karo tum rest karo mai ACP sir se baat kar lunga

abhi : nahi nahi,...mai aa raha hoon

daya : theek hai...aaj mai breakfast banata hoon...tum fresh hojao

abhi : are yaar mai bana lunga

daya : abhiiiiiiiiiii

abhi : theek hai bhai bana

(he completed his coffee & went to get fresh...daya make bread omlet ...soon abhi came with smile but he was looking dull)

daya : abhi tum theek toh ho na ?

abhi : haan yaar bas sar dard kar raha hai

daya : aao mai tumhara sar daba deta hoon

abhi : nahi nahi breakfast kar le...pehle se hi late ho gaye hai...I'm fine

daya : theek hai

(they have breakfast & make their way to bureau...soon reached to bureau)

all wished them good morning...

duo : good morning

ACP : aa gaye tum dono...chalo lag jao kaam pe...mujhe aaj ke aaj sari files complete chahiye...

duo : yes sir !

they started work... purvi saw abhi who was looking dull

after 2 hours...

ACP : purvi jara yaha aana

purvi : yes sir

ACP : dekho purvi ye 12 files hai...inme postmortom reports nahi hai...aur ye 12 files mujhe aaj raat tak head quarters bejni hai...tum apne case partner ko leke FORENSIC LAB jao ...salunkhe se postmortom reports leke in files mein theek se attach kar dena...okay

purvi : okay sir

(she went to abhi's desk)

purvi : abhi sir

abhi : haan purvi

purvi : ACP sir ne hume FORENSIC LAB jakar in files mein postmortom reports attach karne ke liye kaha hai...

abhi : theek hai chalo...daya mai aata hoon

FORENSIC LAB

abhi : hello tarika ji

tarika : hi abhi

Salunkhe : kya baat hai abhijeet ...acche mood mein lag rahe ho...par thode dull lag rahe ho

abhi : abhi aapko dekh liya ...na sab theek ho jayega

tarika : yaha kaise aana hua?

purvi : tarika hume in 12 files ke postmortom reports chahiye the...kya tum de dogi plss

tarika : haan mai abhi lake deti hoon...

purvi saw abhi was restless...but he was not showing

tarika : purvi mai abhi lake deti hoon ha

purvi : abhi sir

abhi : haan purvi

purvi : sir aap theek toh hai na

abhi : haan purvi mujhe kya hua hai...mai toh bilkul theek hoon

purvi : maine aapko kal hi kaha tha na baatein share karna sikhiye...batayiye kya problem hai

abhi : woh sar mein dard hai...

purvi : salunkhe sir aapke pass first aid kit hoga na

salunkhe : haan woh third drawer mein hai

purvi take that kit & take a pain killer from it...

purvi : sir ye lijiye...aap ye pain killer kha lijiye aapko thoda aram milega

abhi : thanks purvi

tarika : abhi agar tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai toh tum ghar chale jao

abhi : nahi mai theek hoon...

purvi gave him chair to sit

purvi : sir aap baith jayiye...mai woh files attach kar dungi

abhi : are par purvi

purvi : sir aap nahi manoge toh mai daya sir ko call karungi

abhi : okay mai baithta hoon...tum karo reports attach

(after 15 mins...purvi completed the work...& they leave from FORENSIC LAB & soon they reached in bureau)

it was lunch time...all were waiting for abhivi

abhi : sir ye lijiye sir ...sari files complete hai

ACP : theek hai ...tum dono lunch karne ja sakte ho

abhi was feeling too much dizzy...& he was about to fall...sachin & purvi hold him

purvi : sirrrrrrrrrrr

dareya run towards him

purvi : oh no...inhe toh high fever hai...abhi sir aankhein kholiye sir...

daya : (patting his cheeks) abhi yaar aankhein kholo...purvi jaldi se gadi nikalo

ACP : purvi jaldi jao...ise jaldi se hospital leke jana hoga

(daya carry abhi in his arms...and make his way to quallis...daya make him lie on back seat...  
purvi too moved to backseat...purvi keep abhi head on her lap...daya on driving seat...purvi was continously patting abhi's cheeks...finally abhi open his eyes ...purvi was having tears...abhi looked at her...then again become unconscious)

soon they reached to hospital...doctors attend abhi

after some time doctor came outside from ward

daya : doctor sahab abhi kaisa hai

doctor : abhi woh bilkul theek hai...aur unhe hosh bhi aa gaya hai

daya : thankyou doctor

doctor : aap unhe ghar leke ja sakte hai...fikar karne ki koi baat nahi hai...shayad unhone kuch thanda ya unhealthy kha liya...usi ki wajah se fever aa gaya...bas unhe time pe medicines lena hoga

daya & purvi rushed inside

daya : kaise ho boss ?

purvi : (having tears) sir I'm sorry aapko meri wajah se fever aa gaya...aapne meri wajah se itni sari kulfiya kha liyi

abhi : are tumhari wajah se kuch bhi nahi hua

daya : haan purvi...galti isi ki hai...ise aisi cheezo ki adat nahi hai phir bhi khaya...isiliye aisa ho gaya

abhi : dekha daya ne bhi bol diya ki meri galti hai...ab tum apne aap ko doshi mat thehrao

( daya & purvi took him to home )

daya got call from shreya...

shreya : daya sir...ab aap meri baat dhyan se suniye aur jo mai bolu woh kahiye...abhi aap "ye sir" boliye

daya : yes sir

shreya : abhi aap boliye ki "mai aata hoon sir abhi ke pass purvi hai "

daya : jee sir mai aata hoon abhi ke pass purvi hai

shreya : abhi aap aa jayiye

daya : okay ...bye sir

daya : abhi purvi mai chalta hoon...mujhe ACP sir ne ek jaruri kaam ke liye bulaya hai...purvi tum abhi ke sath rehna

purvi : jee sir aap fikar mat kijiye

daya : ok bye mai chalta hoon ..bye abhi

abhi : bye

purvi : abhi sir aap yahi baithenge ya aapko room mein sona hai...

abhi : mai room mein jata hoon

purvi support him & make him lie on bed...she sat beside him

purvi : sir...aapko itni sari kulfiyan nahi khani chahiye thi...ab dekhiye aapne kitna sara bukhar chadha diya

abhi : tum bohot jyada tense ho rahi hai purvi...

purvi : are aise kaise tense na hou...aapki fikar toh hogi na kyunki mai aapse pyaa...(she stop)...sir woh mai aapke liye juice leke aati hoon...

(she was about to go but abhi hold her hand)

abhi : purvi

purvi : I'm sorry sir...

abhi : maine tumhe kuch kaha

purvi nodded in no

abhi : toh kyu sorry bol rahi ho...sorry toh mujhe tumhe kehna chahiye kyunki maine tumhari feelings ko hurt kar diya...mujhe maaf kar do purvi

purvi : are sir aap mafi mat mangiye...

abhi : tum itni acchi kyu ho purvi...mujhe tumhari har baat acchi lagti hai

purvi : mujhe nahi pata sir ki mai kaisi hoon...mai toh aapko pasand karti hoon

abhi : accha...

purvi : sir maine apne dil ko bohot mana kiya...par phir bhi woh nahi man raha...

abhi : maine bhi apne dil ko bohot samjhane ki koshish kiyi

(there was pin drop silence in room...purvi checked the time its 4 pm...)

purvi : sir aapki medicines ka time ho gaya hai...par usse pehle aap kya khaoge

abhi : mujhe bas 1 cup coffee dedo

purvi : abhi layi

(she came after sometime...)

purvi : sir ye lijiye aapki coffee...jaldi se pee lijiye...mere purse mein aapki medicines hai...mai abhi aapko deti hoon...she was taking out medicine while one paper fall on bed from her purse...she didn't noice that...but abhi take that paper opened it & got shocked...tears fall down from his eyes...

purvi : ye lijiye aapki medicines sir...soon she get nervous...seeing abhi's condition

abhi : (teary voice) ye sab kya hai purvi

purvi : sir aap pehle medicines kha lijiye...mai aapko sab batati hoon...(immediately abhi taken tablet)

abhi : (angry tone) batao ab...kya hai ye...aur kyu...meri wajah se na

purvi : nahi sir aapki wajah se nahi...meri wajah se

abhi : (crying) nahi purvi tum CID nahi chod sakti (he tear that resignation letter of purvi)...samajhte kya ho tum log mujhe ...sirf ek khel...kabhi bhi meri zindagi mein aaoge aur jab man kare chale jaoge...mere barein koi nahi sochta...ki mujhpe kya beetegi...kal raat ko toh tumne kaha ki tum mujhe chod ke nahi jaogi...phir abhi kyu...mai nahi jee sakta tumhare bina...bohot pyaar karta hoon mai tumse...bas tumhe khone se darta hoon isiliye tumhe apni dil ki baat nahi bata paya...par aaj bolta hoon i love you purvi i love u lot...mai tumhare aage hath jodta hoon mujhe chodke mat jao

purvi cried & hug him

(both were crying badly)

purvi : i love u too sir...mai aapse bohot pyaar karti hoon...mai aapke liye kisi bhi had tak ja sakti hoon...bas mujhe aapka sath chahiye

abhi & purvi touch their forehead with each other and was crying loudly...after sometime both relaxed...both wiped each others tears ... & smiled

purvi : aaj mai bohot khush hoon sir...aaj maine aapko paa liya...

abhi : mai bhi aaj bohot khush hoon...

purvi : abhi aap so jayiye...aapko aram ki jarurat hai...

abhi lie down & closed his eyes.

purvi : abhi sir (immediately he open his eyes & purvi kissed his forehead...abhi smiled...& slept...purvi sit on her knee while holding abhi's hand...soon she too slept while resting her head on abhi's hand...)

after sometime dareya reached to home...

daya was about to rang bell but shreya stopped him

shreya : kyu unko disturb kar rahe ho...aap key se open kijiye darwaza

daya : kya baat hai shreya mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum itni chalak ho

shreya : woh toh mai hoon

daya open door...

daya : tum baitho mai tumhare liye kuch leke aata hoon

shreya : nahi sir mujhe kuch nahi chahiye ...mai abhi sir ko dekhne aayi hoon...chaliye pehle unse milte hai

daya : chalo phir

(they went in abhi's room ...& they saw that abhivi was sleeping...daya slowly open the drawer & take camera...& take a snap of them...with flash of camera abhivi wake up... )

purvi : aap log kab aye kab aaye...

abhi : daya abhi ke abhi woh photo delete kar...

daya : sorry boss...par photo bohot acchi aayi hai...

shreya : abhi sir aap kaise hai...

abhi : (smiled) bohot accha shreya

daya : kya baat hai boss bohot khush lag rahe ho (he came foward to check his fever)...abhi bhi thoda bukhar hai

abhi : medicine lene ke baad thik ho jayega

shreya : sir maine suna aapne 11-12 kulfiya khayi...aur purvi tumne kitni khayi ?

purvi : maine...maine wohh...mmmmm

abhi : purvi 19-20 khayi...

shreya : kya ?

abhi : dekho na ...phir bhi ise kuch nahi hua

purvi : kyunki mujhe itni kulfiya khane ki aadat hai...aur aap pehle time mein itni sari kha gaye...isiliye aapko bukhar aa gaya...

abhi : haan toh kya hua...

dareya smiled...

purvi got call ...

purvi : hello...haan papa...ji ... haan mai waqt pe aa jaungi...ji mai bilkul theek hoon...mai kyu roungi bhala...aawaz ...oh woh maine ice-cream kha liyi isiliye aapko aisa lag raha hai...haan ...okay mai rakhti hoon...bye papa

shreya : purvi tum ro rahi thi ?

purvi : nahi yaar

daya : abhi tumne ise phirse rulaya...

purvi : nahi sir...inhone mujhe nahi rulaya...balki maine inhe rulaya...

daya : matlab

abhi : kuch nahi daya...woh majak kar rahi hai

purvi : haan sir maine majak kiya...

shreya : accha purvi ...chalo hum abhi chalte hai...

purvi POV : mujhe thodi der aur abhi sir ke sath rehna tha...

shreya : kya soch rahi ho purvi

purvi : kuch nahi chalo...bye daya sir...bye abhi sir take care

(they went to their respective homes...)

daya : kya hua abhi...kuch hua na tum dono ke bich mein

abhi : haan...bohot kuch hua

daya : aaj kitni baar hug kiya

abhi : kya yaar daya tu bhi

daya : batao to

abhi : ek baar

daya : kya baat hai...aajkal aapko roj roj hug mil rahe hai...jald hi kiss bhi mil jayegi

abhi : daya tu nahi sudhrega

daya : sudharna hai bhi kisko...(& he went outside)

abhi was thinking what happened today...& smiled...finally aaj maine bol hi diya...all of sudden he got message...he check it...& smile came on his face...yes it was purvi's msg

abhi : (reading msg) sir aaj jo bhi hua woh bas ek misunderstanding ki wajah se hua...mai aapko sari batein kal clear kar dungi...ab aap rest kijiye

abhi's POV : kis misunderstanding ki baat kar rahi thi purvi...mujhe abhi janna hai mai kal tak wait nahi kar sakta...kya karu kya karu...haan call karta hoon

(abhi called purvi)

purvi : hello

abhi : tum ghar pohoch gayi ?

purvi : haan...bas thodi der pehle pohoch gayi

abhi : purvi tum kis misunderstanding ki baat kar rahi thi

purvi : (laughing)...kuch nahi sir ...mai aapko kal batati hoon...

abhi : dekho purvi ...mujhe abhi janna hai...pls mujhse ye suspense bardasht nahi ho sakta

purvi : theek hai toh suniye...kal raat jab aapne mujhse kaha ki aap mere liye kuch feel nahi karte...toh maine socha tha ki phir aapko kabhi disturb nahi karungi...isiliye ghar jakar maine gusse mein resignation letter likhke apne purse mein rakha tha...uske baad aap aaye...aapne mujhe manane ke liye kya kuch nahi kiya...isliye maine socha ki mai CID nahi chodungi...par shayad mai woh letter aapne purse se nikalna bhul gayi...

aapne woh letter dekhte hi mujhe lecture dena shuru kar diya...aapne mujhe bolne hi nahi diya...finally aapne mujhe ye bhi bola ki aap mujhse pyaar karte ho...aur aap bohot ro bhi rahe the...isiliye mai aapko kuch bata nahi payi...

abhi : matlab tum CID nahi chodne wali thi ?

purvi : nahi...

purvi : kya hua sir aap gussa ho gaye ?

abhi : nahi ...mai ye soch raha tha ki mai kitna bada gadha hoon

purvi : (laughed) par jo bhi ho usse mujhe toh pata chal gaya ki aap mujhse kitna pyaar karte ho

abhi : tum bhi toh mujhse bohot pyaar karti ho na

purvi : yes...accha daya sir ko shak to nahi hua na ?

abhi : hua na...usne ye bhi bola ki roj roj hug milte hai...toh jald hi

purvi : jald hi kya sir ?

abhi : (romantic tone)toh jald hi kiss bhi milegi

(purvi immediately closed her eyes...and take a deep breathe...abhi hear that breathe)

abhi : purvi

purvi : ji sir

abhi : i love u purvi

purvi : i love u lot...

abhi : uuuuuuummmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...

purvi : ( blushing ) mai rakhti hoon sir...& she cut the call...(she hide her face in pillow in shy)

abhi too smiled & hug his pillow...

daya : kya hua boss

abhi : yaar...woh...maine aaj apne dil ki baat bol diyi purvi ko...

daya : sacchi...yeh toh badi acchi baat batayi tumne...par ye sab hua kaise...mujhe puri baat batao

abhi tell him everything

daya : (laughing) matlab ek choti si misunderstanding se tum dono couple ban gaye...wow yaar...kabhi kabhi ye misunderstanding bhi kitni cute hoti hai...

abhi : mai bohot accha feel kar raha hoon...

daya : aaj ke baad dekhna...mai purvi ko abhi ki chamchi hi nahi bhabi bhi bulaunga

abhi blush...

daya : aay haye...boss tum toh sharma gaye...ruko mai bhabi ko call karke bolta hoon

abhi : nahi nahi daya tu aisa kuch nahi karega

daya : haan haan...nahi karta...chalo abhi khana khate hai...

(they had dinner ...abhi take medicine...both went to their respective rooms)

ABHI'S ROOM :

(hugging pillow...he called purvi ...on first ring itself she received call)

purvi : hello !

abhi : soyi nahi abhi tak

purvi : neend nahi aa rahi

abhi : mujhe bhi

purvi : aapka fever kam hua ya nahi

abhi : fever toh chala gaya...waise tum kya kar rahi thi ?

purvi : mai toh movie dekh rah thi

abhi : accha toh tum dekho movie...hum kal baat karte ha

purvi : nahi nahi...aap boliye na please

abhi : kya bolu...mujhe samajh mein nahi aa raha

purvi : mujhe bhi

abhi : waise toh hamesha chatter box ki tarah bolti rehti ho

purvi : accha aap toh jaise kuch bolte hi nahi

abhi : mujhe aaj bohot accha feel ho raha hai...aisa lag raha hai ki maine jo kuch khoya usse jyada paa liya

purvi : woh kaise ?

abhi : tum toh janti ho...ki tarika aur mere beech pyaar toh nahi tha...bas thodi bohot feelings thi...woh khokar maine tumhara pyaar paa liya

purvi : abhi tak aapne mera pyaar dekha kaha hai

abhi : jitna bhi dekha hai...woh mere liye bohot se jyada hai...

purvi : aur bhi milega...mai aapse wada karti hoon ki mai aapke har sukh dukh mein aapke sath rahungi...mai aapko kabhi bhi akela nahi chodungi...

abhi : bas bas purvi...ab rounga toh kise hug karunga ?...tum toh yaha nahi ho

purvi : mmmmmmmmm bas bas ...abhi aap so jayiye...aapko aram karne ki jarurat hai...

abhi : jo hukum

purvi : bye

abhi : sirf bye

purvi : love u

abhi : love u too

(call ended...abhivi slept with cute smile)


	6. Chapter 6

NEXT DAY (Monday)

abhi wake up at 6 am...he got fresh...he checked time it was just 6:30...so he thought to make breakfast...he make breakfast & coffee...it was almost 7 am now...

he make call to purvi...(she was sleeping ...her sleep was disturbed by abhi's call...she received call in sleep)

purvi : (sleepy tone) hellllloooooo

abhi : awww...so rahi thi

purvi : (smiled but her eyes were closed) mmmmmmmmm

abhi : theek hai phir...tum so jao...shayad maine kuch jyada hi jaldi call kiya

purvi : (immediately she open her eyes & sat on bed) nahi nahi...sir ...aap boliye na

abhi : maine tumhe ye puchne ke liye call kiya tha ki kya tum aaj mere sath shopping karne ke liye chalogi

purvi : shopping kyu sir...?

abhi : kal mere bhai ka birthday jo hai...agar unke liye gift nahi liya toh...jameen asman ek kar denge sahab

purvi : hahaahha...theek hai sir mai aa jaungi aapke sath..

abhi : aur ek baat tum shreya ko bol do...ki aaj use daya ko raat 12 baje tak busy rakhna hai...baki ki arrangements mai kar dunga...aur ho sake toh aaj bureau jaldi aana...tumhe dekhne ka man kar raha hai

purvi : mai toh roj bureau jaldi aa jati hoon...aap hi late ho jate ho

abhi : don't worry aaj tumhara boyfriend time pe aayega

(butterflies start dancing when she heard boyfriend)

purvi : aap fresh ho jayiye...mujhe bhi abhi fresh hona hai

abhi : mai toh kabka fresh ho gaya...breakfast bhi bana liya...

purvi : aaj aap itni jaldi kaise uth gaye

abhi : woh meri girlfriend hai na...use dekhne ke liye aankhein itni taras gayi hai...ki aankhon ko ab neend bhi nahi bhati...aur ye time bhi kitna dheere se chal raha hai...pata nahi usse kab mil paunga

purvi : 9:30 baje

abhi : ab toh sir 7:20 baj rahe hai...mai aur wait nahi kar sakta.

purvi : mujhe bhi aapse milna hai

abhi : aur milne ke baad

purvi :(confused) uske baad kya ?

abhi : mujhe aaj hug chahiye

purvi : shayad aap bhul rahe hai ki hum bureau mein milenge...waha pe mein aapki junior hoon

abhi : badluck...(become sad)

purvi : hug nahi milegi toh kya hua...hum toh case partners hai na...din bhar sath toh mein rahenge

abhi : (smiled) haan yeh baat toh hai...

purvi : accha ab mai jau

abhi : kaha ?

purvi : fresh hone...

abhi : thodi der baat nahi kar sakti

purvi : woh kya hai na sir...mujhe breakfast bhi banana hai...papa bhi abhi uth gaye honge...

abhi : accha theek hai bye

purvi : bye

(call ended)

purvi's POV : ho kya gaya abhi sir ko...mujhe nahi pata tha ki woh itne romantic hai...haye he is such a pure soul...unhe sach mein mujhse milne ka man kar raha hai shayad...chal purvi jaldi se ready ho...aur bureau bhag...

DUO'S HOME :

abhi went in daya's room

abhi : daya uth ja 7:30 baj rahe hai...

daya : toh tum mujhe itni jaldi kyu utha rahe ho ...mai toh 8 baje uthta hoon

abhi : par aaj jaldi uth ja na yaar...mujhe bore ho raha hai

daya get up & get shocked...

daya : abhi tumhe phirse bukhar aa gaya kya (he checked while touching his forehead )...nahi bukhar toh nahi hai toh phir tum 7:30 baje se hi shoes tak pehen ke ready ho

abhi : woh aaj mai jaldi jaag gaya...

daya : toh tab tak breakfast bana lete...

abhi : haan woh bhi bana liya...

daya : kya ?...oh bhabi se milne ki jaldi mein mera bhai jaldi tayyar ho gaya...bhabi ko batana padega

abhi :(angry tone) tu phir shuru ho gaya

daya : mai fresh hoke aata hoon...

abhi : theek hai...

abhi POV : tab tak mai kya karu...ye time kab nikalega...(become restless)...

daya came after getting ready

abhi : aa gaye tum

daya : yes boss

abhi : tu baith...mai breakfast lata hoon

daya : theek hai boss

(after some time...he came with food)

daya : boss kya jarurat thi khana garam karne ki

abhi : are yaar coffee garam kar raha tha...toh ye bhi garam kar liya

daya : ok.. shuru karo...bohot bhuk lagi hai

abhi : nahi nahi...pehle coffee pee

daya : kyu ?

abhi : aaj maine kuch alag banaya hai...aur agar tune coffee se pehle kha liya toh badme tumhe coffee tasteless lagegi...isiliye pehle coffee piyo

daya : okay...par tumne aisa kya banaya hai.

abhi : pehle pee phir khud hi dekh le

daya finish his coffee...& checked...daya was literally surprised

daya : gajar ka halwa

abhi : haan

daya : kya baat hai boss...girlfriend milne ki khushi mein banaya na

abhi : nahi yaar ...maine toh bas aise hi banaya

daya : kyu jhoot bol rahe ho boss (& he taste)...boss kya halwa banaya hai

abhi : sach bol raha hai...ya phir mera man rakhne ke liye

daya : boss daya khane ke mamle mein kabhi bhi jhoot nahi bolta

abhi : theek hai theek hai

daya : waise boss...jiski wajah se tumne ye banaya usko nahi khilaoge

abhi : pata nahi usko pasand aayega ya nahi

daya : are aise kaise pasand nahi aayega...

abhi : toh mai uske liye pack kar doon

daya : are pehle tum toh khao...

abhi : nahi yaar mujhe nahi chahiye...ek kaam karta hoon sara pack kar deta hoon...agar kisi aur ne dekh liya toh bechari purvi ko kuch nahi milega...

daya : haan pankaj ne dekh liya toh purvi kya...kisiko nahi milega

abhi : ho gaya pack ...chale...

daya : mera bhi ho gaya...

(they make their way to bureau...soon they reached)

DUO entered all wished them...duo too wished them...

abhi get call of ACP

abhi : jee sir...kya...okay sir...mai abhi kisiko bhejta hoon...(call ended)

abhi : are pankaj ek kaam karoge

pankaj : haan sir bilkul karunga...aap bas boliye

abhi : are woh ACP sir aur sachin ki gadi malad mein band pad gayi hai...kya tum jake unhe leke aaoge

pankaj : sir ACP sir ko leke aana hai...

abhi : haan yaar agar ACP sir ki seva karoge toh woh jald hi tumhe promotion de denge...

pankaj : (become happy) mai abhi jata hoon sir (& he went)

abhi went to purvi...

abhi : purvi

purvi : ji sir

abhi : ye lo

purvi : is dabbe mein kya hai sir

abhi : khud hi dekh lo

purvi : (shout) gajar ka halwa

freddy : gajar ka halwa

nikhil & vineet : hume bhi chahiye

shreya : mujhe bhi

freddy : tasty hai

nikhil & vineet : superb

shreya : yum

purvi : (while eating) wow...bohot accha hai sir

daya : accha toh hoga na mere bhai ne banaya hai bhabiji...

abhi coughed

freddy : bhabi ji...woh bhi purvi

vineet : iska matlab abhi sir ...

purvi : ye ye kya keh rahe hai aap log...(she went out while blushing)

shreya : halwa toh khati jao

(purvi came back take that tifin & was about to move outside...but she saw ACP , sachin & pankaj coming)

all : good morning sir

ACP : good morning...are purvi tumhare hath mein kis cheez ka dabba hai...kya hai isme ?

purvi : gajar ka halwa

ACP : gajar ka halwa...aur tum akeli khane wali thi...lao yaha(tasting)...are waah purvi ye toh bohot accha hai

purvi : abhi sir ne banaya hai

ACP : ye sach hai abhijeet ?

daya : haan sir...woh bhi sirf purvi ke liye

ACP : kya ?

abhi : nahi sir...maine toh sabke liye banaya tha...yahape sabne kha liya...bas sachin aur pankaj bache hai...daya toh ghar pe 2 bowl kha gaya

freddy : par mujhe ek baat samajh mein nahi aa rahi ki daya sir ne purvi ko bhabi ji kehke kyu bulaya...?

this time abhi patted his hand on his forehead

ACP : daya ...ye freddy kya keh raha hai

daya : mujhe nahi pata sir

ACP got call...

ACP : hello...jee bol raha hoon...khoon kaha pe...thik hai hum aate hai...(call ended)

daya : kya hua sir ?

ACP : vashi mein khoon hua hai...daya tum aur shreya jao...

daya : yes sir

ACP : abhijeet purvi...tum dono forensic jana

abhivi : yes sir

purvi : sir mein neeche aapka wait kar rahi hoon

abhi : haan mai aata hoon...

purvi went...

abhi : sir aap daya ko mat daatna woh toh bas majak kar raha tha

ACP : mai janta hoon...par usne jo kaha woh sach hai ?

abhi just smiled & went outside

ACP : bohot dino ke baad khush lag raha hai...

freddy : haan sir...abhi sir pehle jaise ho rahe hai...

ACP : par ye sab hua kab ?

vineet : hume bhi aaj hi pata chala sir

ACP : khair woh dono khush hai toh hume kya problem hai...

PARKING :

abhi : (searching for purvi) purvi...purvi ...kaha ho tum...purvi

all of a sudden purvi hug him tightly from backside ...abhi just melt in that hug

purvi : mil gayi na aapko hug

abhi : haan bilkul...

purvi : (still huging) halwa bohot accha tha...( sad tone)par mai pura nahi kha payi...

abhi : koi baat nahi...tum kaho toh kal phir se leke aata hoon

purvi : nahi nahi ...mai toh majak kar rahi thi

abhi pull her in front...purvi's head was down in shy...she was nervous too...abhi cupped her face & make her to face him...their eyes met...which was showing love & concern for each other...abhi leaned & kiss her forehead...purvi close her eyes...& again hug him tightly...abhi was first to get free from hug...

abhi : chale

purvi : chaliye

CRIME SPOT VASHI

shreya : sir lash ko forensic lab bhej diya hai...

daya : good...in sabke naam aur number lelo

shreya taken everyone's name & number

daya : shreya is ladki reena ko ye sab log jante the...aur woh yahi ki rehne wali bhi thi...phir iska khoon ghar se thodi dur hi kyu kiya...kisi sunsan ilake mein bhi kiya ja sakta tha ya phir usi ke ghar mein

shreya : haan sir...in logo ka kehna hai ki iski kisike bhi sath dushmani nahi thi...ye sirf ek college student thi

daya : iske college chalke hi kuch pata chalega...kaunse college mein padhti thi...?

shreya : sir ST. MARY college

daya : chalo phir

(dareya move in quallis)

shreya : daya sir mujhe aapse baat karni hai

daya : haan bolo na

shreya : mujhe pata hai ki kal aapka birthday hai

daya : haan toh...

shreya : toh aaj raat mere sath rukiye

daya : har saal mujhe abhi first wish karta hai

shreya : abhi sir ko first wish karne do na...par aap mere sath rahiye

daya : lekin abhi

shreya POV : ab inhe kaise samjhau ki ye abhi sir ka hi plan hai

shreya : haan sir ek idea hai...

daya : woh kya ?

shreya : aaj aap shyam se raat 11:55 tak mere sath rahiye...phir hum abhi sir ke pass jate hai...pehle woh aapko wish karenge uske baad mai aapko wish karungi

daya : ye chalega

shreya : toh hum bureau se sidha...park chalte hai...wahi baithenge...baatein karenge

daya : aur ?

shreya : aur kya ?

daya : romance karenge

shreya : kya sir aap bhi na

daya : are...

shreya : sir aap gadi chala rahe hai...samne concentrate kijiye

FORENSIC LAB :

abhivi entered

Salunkhe : are yaar itni jaldi aa gaye aap log

tarika : haan abhi lash toh just aayi hai lab mein

purvi : hume pata hai

Salunkhe : (while doing his work)pata hai phir bhi time waste karne aa gaye

abhi : Salunkhe sir aapko pata hai na 24 ghanto ke andar case solve karna hai...isiliye hum pehle hi yaha aa gaye taki time waste na ho...aur jaise hi maut ka karan pata chale...hamari dusri team bhi aage investigate kar payengi...

Salunkhe : is ladki ko chaku se mara hai...aur woh bhi kisi bade chaku se...joh normally hum istamal nahi karte...

abhi : kis tarah ka chaku hoga ye...kya aap dikha sakte hai...

tarika : haan aao yaha mai dikhati hoon...(they saw pictures on internet)

abhi called sachin...

abhi : hello sachin...khoon chaku se hua hai...mai us chaku ka picture tumhe bhejta hoon...khabriyon ko bolo pata lagane ke liye ki aise chaku kaha kaha milte hai...ok bye (call ended & he send pictures to everyone)

abhi called daya

abhi : haan daya ...kya pata chala...vishal...theek hai...uska address vineet aur freddy ko send karo..(call ended)

purvi : sir kaun hai ye vishal

abhi : purvi is vishal ne reema ko dhamki diyi thi...ki woh use zinda nahi chodega...ACP sir sachin nikhil aur pankaj...woh chaku ke bare mein pata kar rahe hai...vineet aur freddy ko vishal ke peeche laga diya hai...

purvi : investigation aage tabhi padhegi jab vishal milega...tab tak hum kya karenge

abhi : are haan...tarika salunkhe sir aaj raat 12 bajne se pehle ghar pe aa jana

Salunkhe : kyu bhai...?

purvi : kal daya sir ka birthday hai...

tarika : mai toh bhul hi gayi thi

abhi got phone from ACP...

abhi : hello haan sir...kya ? ...vishal...freddy aur vineet usi ke ghar gaye hai...ji sir mai aur purvi jate hai waha...ok sir

purvi : kya hua sir ?

abhi : us vishal ne hi chaku kharida tha...chalo jaldi ...

VISHAL'S RESIDENCE :

freddy : vishal tum hi ho na

vishal : jee mai hi hoon... par aap log kaun ho ?

freddy : CID

vineet : (shocked) CID

vineet : tum kisi reema naam ki ladki ko jante ho ?

vishal : reema kaun reema...mai kisi reema ko nahi janta ...

freddy : (showing picture) kya tum is chaku ko pehchante ho.?

this time vishal scared & run outside...but his badluck...abhi & purvi caught him...

abhi slapped him ...

abhi : bol kyu mara tune reema ko ?

vishal : mujhe woh ladki pehle se hi pasand nahi thi...mai meri class ka topper tha...aur jabse woh aayi tabse mai class mein second aane laga...ek ladki hoke woh mujhe padhai mein beat kar rahi thi...ladkiyon ka kaam hota hai ghar sambhalna...padhke woh kya karne wali thi...akhir kisi se shadi karke dusri aurato ki tarah ghar hi sambhalti na...maine use bohot samjhaya ki college chod de...par woh nahi mani...isiliye maine use mar dala...

us din woh apne ghar ja rahi thi...maine dekha aaspass koi nahi hai...tab bhi maine use samjhaya ki padhaai chod de...par woh kehne lagi ki use doctor banna hai...use apne mummy papa ka naam roshan karna tha...toh maine mar diya use chaku se...

purvi came forward & started slapping him & beating him harshly...somehow abhi control her...

purvi : sir chodiye mujhe...dekhiye woh ladkiyon ke bare mein kya sochta hai...ise toh mai abhi dikhati hoon...  
(she again started punching him & abhi was stopping her...she was so aggressive...she gave a tight punch on abhi's tummy)

abhi : aaaaahhhh...(abhi looked at her )

purvi : sorry sir...woh maine galti se aapko...

abhi : its okay...hota hai

abhi moved to vishal

abhi : dekha ladkiyan kya kar sakti hai...vineet freddy le jao ise

abhivi left in house..

abhi : chale purvi

purvi : sir I'm sorry...mujhe aise sabke samne aapko nahi marna chahiye tha

abhi : koi baat nahi purvi...mai janta hoon tum gusse mein thi...par kya punch tha yaar...mujhe toh laga ki mai gaya kaam se

abhivi laughed...

BUREAU :

all were present...

ACP : ye case toh aur bhi jaldi solve ho gaya...

freddy : ji sir ...aur sab logone thoda thoda kaam hi kiya...aur khooni bhi jaldi pakda gaya...

ACP : lunch time ho gaya hai...tum log lunch ke liye ja sakte ho...

daya : okay sir...

(all were about to move)

daya : yaar abhi

abhi : haan bol na...

daya : aaj mai bureau se sidha shreya ke sath chala jaunga...lekin theek 12 baje aunga...tum hi mujhe sabse pehle wish karoge...

abhi : theek hai...par time pe aa jana

daya : sure boss...

abhi : enjoy well...lunch ke baad chale jana directly...case bhi toh solve ho gaya hai...

(all had their lunch together...& dareya went...abhi informed all about night surprise...all get excited...ACP gave permission to go to home...all went to their respective homes)

ABHIVI IN MALL

purvi : aap daya sir ko har saal itne sare gifts kyu dete ho...

abhi : use khush dekhne ke liye...ek ek gift dekhke uski khushi badh jati hai...criminals ke liye woh bomb hai...par uska dil abhi bhi bacche jaisa hai

purvi : woh toh hai...aaj aapne dekha na unhone kaise sabke samne kitna casually mujhe bhabiji bol diya... baccho ki tarah hai daya sir

abhi : tumhe kuch nahi laga jab usne tumhe bhabiji kaha

purvi : mujhe accha laga

abhi : sacchi

purvi : haan

abhi : purvi tum jara yaha ruko...mai ek khabri se milke aata hoon

purvi : thik hai jaldi aana

abhi : mai yuh gaya aur yuh aaya (he went & came back in almost 15 minutes)

purvi : ab chale ghar ko decorate bhi karna hai...

abhi : chalo

IN OUALLIS

purvi : sir aap mere ghar ke samne gadi rok dijiye...

abhi stopped quallis in front of her home...she went inside & came in 5 minutes with one bag

abhi : chale

purvi : haan chaliye

abhi : waise kya ha is bag mein ?

purvi : dress hai

abhi : woh kyu ?

purvi : kya sir aap bhi na...sab log ghar gaye hai...night mein woh log acche se ready hoke aayenge...abhi shyam ho gayi hai...sara ghar decorate karte karte raat ho jayegi...phir mein ghar kab jau change karne ke liye...isiliye dress sath mein hi leke chal rahi hoon

abhi : ohhhh...tum toh sach mein intelligent ho

purvi : koi shak ?

abhi : nahi nahi...meri girlfriend aisi hi honi chahiye

purvi smiled

soon they reach abhi's home

abhi : tum baitho ...mai aata hoon

purvi : okay sir

OTHERSIDE

dareya in park...shreya's head on daya's shoulder...hand in each others hand...talking with low sound...

ABHIVI

abhi : ye lo purvi lemon juice...thak gayi hogi na tum

purvi : thanks sir...(she drank in one go)

abhi : (shocked) pee gayi

purvi : haan

abhi : mera wala bhi peelo...shayad tumhe iski jyada jarurat hai...

purvi : thankyou sir (she finish that too)

abhi just nodded in smile

abhi POV : kabhi kabhi ye bhi baccho ki tarah harkat karti hai

purvi : aap kya soch rahe ho

abhi : yahi ki tum kitni cute ho

purvi blushed...abhi came forward...she moved back...finally she touched the wall...abhi kissed her forehead...then her cheeks...her neck...she shivered...she hold him tightly...both eyes met...and soon their lips touch with each others...but it didn't last long...cuz...purvi pushed him little...and moved away with blush

abhi didn't said anything...

abhi : kaam shuru kare ?

purvi : haan

(they decorate full house...it take almost 3 hours...now both were tired & was sweating...both sat on couch...and rested their head on head rest...abhi take her in side hug...her head was on abhi's shoulder...abhi checked the time it was 9 pm...)

abhi : oh shit...9 baj gaye...

purvi : kya itni jaldi 9 baj gaye...abhi toh khana banana hai...

abhi : chalo chalke khana banate hai

(both started cooking )

abhi : aaj sara khana daya ka favourite hoga...par i hope sab kuch time pe ho jaye

purvi : aap fikar mat kijiye sir...sab kuch time pe ho jayega...

DAREYA :

shreya : dekha sir maine kaha tha na raat mein is park mein koi nahi hota

daya : toh situation ka advantage lena toh banta hai na

shreya blushed...daya pulled her...& soon they kissed each other..

ABHIVI :

purvi : dekha sir...sab ho gaya...

abhi : abhi toh bas 10:30 hue hai

purvi : theek hai phir abhi hum dono bhi fresh ho jate hai

abhi : ek kaam karo...tum mere bathroom mein fresh hojao...mai daya ka bathroom use karta hoon

(they went...abhi get fresh soon...& he was waiting for purvi...after sometime purvi came...she was busy in wiping her hairs with towel...abhi saw her & stood up)

abhi : wow...

purvi : (confused) kya hua ?

abhi : ye chudidar tumhe bohot accha lag raha hai...

purvi : maine bhi socha...ki kuch party wear pehen loon...par sab log party wear pehenge toh maine kuch alag pehenne ka socha

abhi : tum bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho

he came forward...he hold her waist...& pulled her toward himself...soon he touch his lips with her...this time they kissed passionately...


	7. Chapter 7

abhivi were kissing passionately...but soon they got disturbed due to door bell...

abhi : lagta hai woh log aa gaye...

purvi opened the door...all CID team including salunkhe & tarika were present

ACP : decoration kafi accha hai...kisne kiya ?

abhi : purvi aur maine

freddy : aap dono ki jodi kafi aachi hai...I mean kafi aacha decoration hai

abhi : hum dono ki cooking bhi kafi aachi hai

Salunkhe : you mean sara khana ghar pe banaya hai

abhi : yes sir

ACP : phir toh maza aayega...waise abhijeet khana bohot accha banata hai...aaj subah hi gajar ka halwa banake leke aaya tha...bohot tasty tha

freddy : haan sir woh halwa khake toh aaj dil khush ho gaya

Salunkhe : yaar ye galat baat hai...humare liye toh tum kuch nahi laye

abhi : (whisper in low tone) mai toh kisike liye bhi nahi laya tha siway purvi ke

Salunkhe : kuch kaha tumne abhijeet ?

abhi : nahi sir

ACP just smiled

Sachin : sir sari tayyariyan ho gayi ?

abhi : haan bas woh cake fridge mein hai use leke aana hai 11:30 baj gaye hai...abhi bhi aadha ghanta baki hai...toh thodi der mein leke aate hai

tarika : are purvi tum abhi tak ready nahi hui...jao jaldi se makeup kar lo

purvi : mai abhi aati hoon

after some time

freddy : sir 11:50 ho gaye...shreya aur daya sir aate hi honge

tarika : aur ye purvi abhitak nahi aayi

abhi : mai dekhta hoon use...aur cake bhi leke aata hoon...sachin dinning table pe candles rakhe hai woh leke aao

(abhi went in his room)

abhi : purvi (she turned)...bohot acchi lag rahi ho

purvi : par abhi bhi ek cheez reh gayi

abhi : woh kya purvi : (showing long ear rings) ye ...

abhi : jaldi pehen lo...phir hum cake leke neeche chalte hai

purvi : (she wear) kaisi lag rahi hoon ?

abhi : (dreamy tone) beautiful

purvi : chale...

(they take cake & went down)

abhi & sachin arranged table...

purvi turn off the lights

(soon dareya enterd)

daya : abhi ...abhi kaha ho tum...ye lights kyu off hai...abhi dekho mai 12 bajne se ek min pehle aa gaya hoon...abhi are u there...

abhi : happy birthday to u...happy birthday to u...happy birthday dear daya...happy birthday to u

purvi turn on lights...

all : happy birthday...

daya : (shocked) woooooooooowww...

abhi : kya hua mere bhai ?

daya just hugged him tightly

daya : thanks abhi...

abhi : thanks mat bol yaar...maza kharab kar diya

daya : love u boss

abhi : love u too boss ki jaan

ACP : wish u many more happy returns of the day daya

daya : thankyou sir

shreya purvi & tarika : happpppyyyyyyyyy birrrthhhdaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

daya : thanks to all

abhi : aayiye sahab cake cut kijiye

daya cut cake...all sang birthday song for him...he feed cake to everyone...all gave him gifts...

daya : abhi ...tumne mujhe gift nahi diya

abhi : are ye kya bol raha hai tu...ye sari arrangements maine kiyi hai...toh yehi hai mera gift

daya : (became sad) this is not fair boss

abhi : ye le...(giving a gift box )

daya opened it was black suit & white shirt with black formal pant

daya : (happily) thankyou boss

abhi : ye bhi le

(it was watch)

daya : awww...superb hai abhi

abhi : aur ye kaisa hai dekh

daya : (it was frame of collaged pics of duo)...itne sare gifts...ye wala bohot aacha hai...isse hum hall mein lagayeinge

abhi : ye toh bas shuruwat hai...abhi bhi bohot sare gifts hai woh kal milenge

purvi : haan daya sir... aapke in gifts ke chakkar mein mujhe kitni mehnat karni padi

daya : woh kaise

purvi : maine aapke pyaare bhai se bola tha ki ek hi bada sa gift dedo...par inko bohot sare chote chote gifts dene the...aur sare gifts ki packing bhi mujhse karwayi...(crying tone)aur abhi aapne woh fad diyi

(all laughed on her silly complain)

abhi : purvi chalo khana leke aate hai...aap sab log baith jayiye...hum abhi khana leke aate hai

tarika : abhi tum bhi baith jao...hum leke aate hai

shreya : haan sir tarika theek keh rahi hai...aapne waise bhi bohot sara kaam kiya hai...purvi tum bhi jake baith jao...

tarika & shreya bring food & started serving to everyone...

daya : wow sara khana mera favourite hai...

abhi : haan aapka birthday hai toh aapka favourite khana bhi chahiye na

shreya : abhi sir aur purvi ne banaya hai khana

daya : wow...bohot accha hai

ACP : haan abhijeet purvi khana bohot accha hai

Salunkhe : mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum dono itna accha khana bhi bana lete ho...

(...after food all ate gulab jamuns...)

ACP : abhijeet daya abhi hum log chalte hai...chalo sab log...freddy tum vinnet nikhil aur pankaj ek gadi mein jao

freddy : jee sir

ACP : sachin tum purvi aur shreya mere sath chalo

sachin : jee sir

abhi went in his room & soon came down

all were about to go

abhi : purvi (she turned back)

purvi : jee sir

abhi : tum apni dress wali bag room mein hi bhul aayi thi...ye lo

purvi : thankyou sir (she went)

(all went)

daya : boss aaj mai bohot khush hoon...tumhara surprise bohot accha tha

abhi : woh toh accha hoga hi na tumhare liye jo tha

daya : boss tum kyu mujhse itna pyaar karte ho

abhi : kyunki tere siway mera kaun hai jisse mein pyaar karu

daya : (teasing) purvi

abhi : (blush) haan purvi bhi hai jisse mein pyaar karta hoon

daya : bas hamesha aise hi khush rehna boss...4 mahino baad tumhe aise dekh raha hoon...

abhi : ab jyada sentimental mat ho...jake so ja kal bureau bhi jana hai...

daya : okay boss good night

abhi : good night baccha

(daya went & slept)

PURVI'S ROOM :

purvi POV : I cant believe ki aaj humne kiss kiya...oh gosh...abhi sir aur maine kiss kiya...(blushing)...awwww...abhi sir jab mere pass hote hai pata nahi mujhe kya ho jata hai... ufff purvi tu toh gayi...

she was still holding that bag...

purvi : ye kapde washing ke liye dalne hai...(she opened the bag) there was one gift...ye kya hai...

...she opened that ...it was long black gown with one letter

purvi : (reading letter) purvi i dont know ki tumhe ye gown pasand aayega ya nahi...agar pasand aaya ho toh kal evening yahi pehenna...kal daya ke liye ek aur surprise party hai...us party ke barein mein kisiko bhi mat batana ...ye baat sirf tum , mai , salunkhe sir , tarika aur ACP sir jante hai...baki kisiko bhi nahi pata...shreya ko bhi nahi

purvi tum meri life ka sabse ahem hissa ban gayi ho...mai tumse bohot pyaar karne laga hoon...mere dil mein ab bhi kahina kahi tumhe khone ka dar hai...isiliye mai apne is relation ko aage badhane mein ab bilkul bhi deri nahi karunga...mai tumhe kabhi bhi khona nahi chahta...agar abhi sirf sapne dekhta raha toh time nikal jayega...mai tumhare mamle mein koi bhi risk nahi le sakta...mai tumhare sath apni puri zindagi bitana chahta hoon...tum mera sath dogi na ?

purvi called abhi...

abhi : hello...

purvi : abhi sir

abhi : haan bolo na kya baat hai

purvi : i love u

abhi : i love u too

purvi : mai zindagi bhar aapka sath nahi chodungi

abhi : mai bhi zindagi bhar tumhare sath rahunga

purvi : aap apne man se mujhe khone ka dar nikal dijiye...kyunki mai aapki zindagi se kahi nahi jana chahti...bas aapki hokar jeena chahti hoon...

abhi : mai jo tumhare liye feel karta hoon...woh meri life mein kisi bhi ladki ke liye feel nahi kiya...

purvi : toh aap bas mujhpe trust kijiye...mai aapse dur nahi jaungi

abhi : thanks purvi...

purvi : abhi aap so jayiye

abhi : aur mujhe kiss ?

purvi : uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...

abhi : uuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...

purvi : bye good night

abhi : good night

abhivi slept...

NEXT MORNING (Tuesday)

abhi wake up early...get fresh...make coffee...and went in daya's room

abhi : daya ...uth ja

daya : boss 5 min please

abhi : mere hath mein tera gift hai

daya : (sat on bed) toh do na boss

abhi : ye rahi coffee

daya : ye coffee mera gift hai...?

abhi : tere bed ke neeche tera gift hai

daya saw one box there...he open it immediately...it was sports shoes...

daya : its cool boss

abhi : i know...ab jaldi se ready ho ja...mujhe purvi se milna hai

daya : haan haan...coffee toh pine do

abhi : mai breakfast banata hoon...aur tu aaj woh suit pehenna

daya : par boss duty pe suit ?

abhi : mujhe kuch mat bol...birthday roj roj nahi aata

daya get fresh after finishing his coffee...they have their breakfast...and moved to bureau...

IN BUREAU :

duo entered

all wished them...they too wished all...abhi looked here & there...purvi was not present in bureau...shreya understood what abhi was looking for...soon shreya came to abhi

shreya : (slowly whisper ) aaj late uth gayi...bas aati hi hogi...

abhi POV : bechari purvi...meri wajah se kitna thak gayi woh kal...

daya : kya hua boss?

abhi : kuch nahi

(soon purvi came)

purvi : sorry sorry sorry...good morning sir...late ho gayi...

abhi : its okay yaar...saas toh lo

purvi : (breathing heavily)...alarm lagana bhul gayi

daya : hota hai purvi...tum baitho

shreya : ye lo purvi pani pee lo...(she drank a sip)

abhi : (concerned tone) are you okay

purvi nodded in yes

daya : dekha purvi daud bhagke tum aayi ho...aur takleef mere bhai ko ho rahi hai

abhi : daya kya bol raha hai yaar ?

daya : wahi jo tumhe feel ho raha hai...

abhi : tu jara apna drawer check kar

freddy : kyu sir

abhi : usme daya ka gift hai (after listening this daya ran towards drawer & open his gift immediately )

daya : sunglasses...

abhi : kaisi hai

daya : bohot acchi hai

abhi : tumhari bhabi ki choice hai (everyone shocked)

daya : aaye haye thanks bhabi

purvi : (blushing in shy) abhi sir ka gift hai...meri sirf choice hai

daya : woh kuch bhi ho...mujhe ab se hi bhaiya aur bhabi dono se gift mil rahe hai...kitna lucky hoon na mai shreya

shreya : mere bhi toh bhaiya bhabi hue na

daya : nahi nahi abhi mujhe enjoy karne do...abhi humari shadi nahi hui na

shreya : toh kya tabtak mai abhi sir ko jiju bulau

ACP : kiske jiju ki baat ho rahi hai...?

(all scared)

daya : shreya ki jiju ki baat ho rahi hai

ACP : thik hai thik hai...abhijeet purvi tum dono ko head office jana hai...aaj ke din waha pe DCP chitrole ke sath kaam karo...

daya : DCP Chitrole ke sath...par aaj mera birthday hai aur aap abhi ko kyu bhej rahe ho

ACP : sorry daya...par ye orders uper se aaye hai isme mai kuch nahi kar sakta...abhijeet tum ja rahe ho na?

abhi : theek hai sir...mai jata hoon

(he was about to go)

daya : boss...jaldi aana

abhi : tera birthday yuh spoil hone nahi dunga...chill

daya : (smile) i know

(abhivi went)

IN QUALLIS :

purvi : hum head office jake kya karenge ?

abhi : romance karenge

purvi : sir mai seriously puch rahi hoon

abhi : mai bhi seriously answer de raha hoon

purvi : head office mein bhala kaun romance karne dega aapko

abhi : mera head office hai mai kuch bhi karunga...

purvi : (laughed) aapka head office ...hhahahh...hahhhaah

abhi : purvi ek baat kahu

purvi : haan kahiye na

abhi : tum haste hue bohot pyari dikhti hoon...

purvi just blushed & become silent...

(soon they reached to their destination)

abhi : aa gaye

purvi : mai aapko batadu ye aapka ghar hai...head office nahi...

abhi : mai bhi aapko ye batadu ki aaj ke din ke liye ye hi hamara head office hai...

purvi : mai kuch samjhi nahi...

abhi : matlab ye mera aur ACP sir ka plan tha

purvi : aaj bhi decorations karni hai kya ?

abhi : nahi nahi...aaj hum kuch nahi karenge...kuch log aayeinge sab set karne ke liye ...hume bas unhe guide karna hai...

purvi : theek hai...par woh log kab tak aa jayeinge

abhi : 1 ghante mein aa jayenge

purvi : phir hum jaldi kyu aa gaye

abhi : maine kaha na romance karne...(he came closed to her...she became nervous...)

purvi : ghar ke andar chale

abhi : please

(they went in home...abhi just close the door...& hug her from backside while holding her tummy...purvi was breathing fast ...abhi can feel her breathe...he slowly started kissing her neck...she moans little...soon abhi turn her to face him...& hug her...they went in bedroom...sat on bed...again hug each other...and lay on bed...purvi's head was on abhi' chest...tears were falling down from her eyes...which was absorbed by his shirt...& he become shocked)

abhi : purvi tum ro rahi ho ? kya hua maine kuch galat kar diya ?

purvi nodded in no

abhi : phir kya hua.? dekho meri taraf...(he cupped her face & wipe her tears...)...(concerned tone) kya hua jaan ?

purvi : (teary tone) mai aapse kabhi bhi dur nahi jana chahti...

abhi : aur mai tumhe kabhi bhi dur nahi jane dunga...mai chahta hoon ki hum hamesha sath rahe...hamari bhi ek chotisi family ho...jisme tum , mai , daya , shreya aur...

purvi : (confused) aur kaun ?

abhi : ek choti si baby

purvi blushed in tears...

abhi : ab rona band karo...(he wipe her tears again)

again they lay on bed in same position ...

purvi : maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki aap mere life mein aise aayenge...maine jab se CID join kiyi hai...tabse mai sirf aap hi ko pasand karti thi...phir maine dekha ki aap tarika mein kafi interested the

abhi : toh tumhe kuch nahi laga

purvi : mujhe kyu kuch lagega ...aapko khush dekhke mai khush thi...

abhi : ab khush nahi ho ?

purvi : ab toh bohot jyada khush hoon...

abhi : mujhe nahi pata tha ki koi ladki mujhse itna sara pyaar karegi...

purvi : kyu...aap mein kya kami hai ?

abhi : accha

purvi : aap jaisa toh koi nahi hai

abhi : yeh kuch jyada ho gaya...

purvi : jo sach hai maine bol diya...mai aapko pakar apne aap ko bohot lucky samajhne lagi hoon...aapke sath hoti hoon toh aisa lagta hai ki hum hamesha aise hi rahe...aajkal mujhe ghar janeka bhi man nahi lagta...

abhi : sach kahu toh mera bhi haal kuch aisa hi hai...

purvi hold him tightly & slept on his chest...he too dozzed off

DOOR BELL RANG

abhi wake up immediately...he carefully lift purvi's head & settled on pillow...he went down & open the door...

abhi : sam...tum log aa gaye

sam : yes bro...batao kaha set karna hai

abhi : us corner mein...phir use curtains se dhak dena...

sam : bas 1 hour mein ho jayega..

abhi : toh lag jao kaam pe

abhi went upstairs...purvi was sleeping peacefully...he kissed her forehead...then her hold her hand & started to staring his girl...after half hour...she slowly open her eyes...she saw abhi with blur vision...& wake up with jerk...

purvi : aap aise kyu dekh rahe ho

abhi : tum sote waqt bhi kitni innocent dikhti ho...

purvi : waise hum dono sath mein so rahe the na...chaliye neeche workers aate hi honge...

abhi : woh log aa gaye aur unka aadha kaam bhi ho gaya...

purvi : kya ?...oh no sorry sir meri neend mujhe kabhi bhi dhoka de deti hai...par aapne mujhe uthaya kyu nahi...

abhi : tum gehri neend mein thi purvi...isiliye uthane ka man nahi kiya...aur waise bhi kal meri wajah se kitna sara kaam kiya tumne

purvi : mai fresh hoke neeche aati hoon...aap chaliye

abhi went down soon purvi too join him

purvi : wow...matlab aaj raat ye sab bhi hoga

abhi : haan

purvi : tarika aur salunkhe sir jaldi aane wale the na

abhi : salunkhe sir jaldi aa jayenge

purvi : aur tarika ?

abhi : maine hi use bola ki apne husband ko bhi leke aaye...isi bahane hum sab usse mil bhi lenge

purvi : aap kyu hamesha apne aap ko takleef dete ho ?

abhi : isme kaunsi takleef...mai toh un dono ko aaj surprise dene wala hoon

purvi : khud ko takleef deke

abhi : tum ho na... phir mujhe koi takleef nahi hogi

purvi : waise kya surprise hai unke liye ?

abhi : kuch aisa jisse unka rishta bhi humesha salamat rahega

purvi : batayiye toh...

abhi : abhi bataunga toh surprise kaisa

purvi : par surprise un dono ke liye hai na...toh aap mujhe toh bata sakte ho na...

abhi : no

purvi : (fake anger) thik hai mat batayiye

sam : yaar abhi...jara yaha aana

abhi : haan aaya ...

(abhivi went towards sam)

sam : batao kaisa lag raha hai...curtains ke peeche kya hai kisiko bhi pata nahi chalega...

abhivi : (at a time) perfect

sam : waise abhi ye kaun hai

abhi : bhabi hai teri

sam : tune shadi kab kar li ?

abhi : girlfriend hai meri...purvi

sam : hello purvi,,,, I'm sameer...you can call me sam

purvi : hello sam

sam : waise kya karti ho tum

purvi : CID officer hoon

sam : kamal hai yaar...miya-biwi dono CID officers

abhivi smiled

sam : theek hai dost mai chalta hoon

abhi : haan par party mein time pe aajana

sam : sure bro

(& he went with his co-workers)

purvi : sir lunch time ho gaya hai...mai khana bana doon

abhi : nahi purvi...hum aaj bahar chalte hai khana khane

purvi : nahi sir...mera bahar ka khana khane ka mood nahi hai...mai ghar pe hi simple sa dal chawal bana deti hoon

abhi : theek hai phir

( purvi cooked food...& they were eating together )

abhi : kabhi kabhi ghar ka khana khane mein bohot maza aata hai

purvi : mujhe toh ghar ka khana hi pasand hai...bahar toh mai sirf chaat our icecream khati hoon

abhi : chaat ka toh mujhe pata nahi par icecream tumhe bohot pasand hai...waise aaj ki party mein icecream bhi hai

purvi : sacchi...wow...phir toh mujhe bohot sari khani hai

abhi : adhe se jyada tum hi kha jaogi...

purvi : toh kya hua

abhi : kuch nahi khao khao...

purvi : waise aaj joh kuch bhi hone wala hai...ACP sir koh aise dekhke bada maza aayega...

abhi : woh toh hai...jab woh bhi hamare sath enjoy karte hai tab bohot khushi milti hai

purvi : waise woh bhi hamare plan mein shamil hai...matlab unko bhi pata hoga na

abhi : nahi nahi...unko sirf itna pata hai ki plan hai...par kya hai ye sirf mai aur tum hi janti ho

purvi : phir maza aayega...

abhi : mera khana toh ho gaya...

purvi : mera bhi ho gaya

abhi : mai plates andar rakh deta hoon

purvi : nahi nahi...aap baithiye mai kar dungi

abhi : kya baat hai ...meri wife toh bohot hi acchi hai

purvi smile & took plates in kitchen...she clean mess

soon abhi came there...he hold her waist...purvi shiver...he pull her towards him from backside...he bite on her earlobe...purvi too turn...& she kissed his cheeks...then she kissed his forehead...then she bite his chin...abhi closed his eyes... soon their lips met with each others...they share passionate liplock...they become relax after sometime...then purvi again started kissing him...both bodies can feel warm of each others...purvi remove his coat... both were turn on now...still in liplock...purvi open first three buttons of his shirt... his chest was naked now ...purvi kissed his bare chest...then she started kissing his neck...abhi was feeling like he is in heaven...abhi too started caressing her neck with his lips,cheeks & chin...this time she started moaning...both were active...both started sweating badly...abhi too remove her jacket...& he put his hand inside her top to touch her waist...purvi moan lightly...again they lock their lips with each other...this time it was so rough...they were kissing each other like this is their last chance to kiss...both become so romantic ... but the sensual romance was disturbed by a door bell...both leave each other but they were breathing heavily...abhi was about to go to open the door...but purvi hold his hand pulled him towards herself...she closed his shirt's button...& wiped sweat of his forehead with her both hands...then he went & opened the door ...


	8. Chapter 8

abhi open the door ... Salunkhe was present there...

abhi : are salunkhe sahab aap aa gaye

salunkhe : are bhai tumne hi toh bola tha ki jaldi aana...

abhi : kuch jyada hi jaldi nahi aa gaye aap

salunkhe : kya kare aisa bohot kam hi hota ki sakshaat ABHIJEET hume bulate hai...

abhi : waise jitna aap samajhte ho itna bura hoon nahi mai

salunkhe : woh toh mujhe pata hai yaar...par tumhari tang kheechne ke baad hi mujhe sukun milta hai...

abhi : aap toh bas rehne dijiye

salunkhe : dekho 3 baj gaye...

abhi : haan toh

salunkhe : are bhai plan kya hai...

abhi : plan toh sabko darane ka hai...

salunkhe : phir toh maza aayega...waise purvi kaha hai...

abhi : woh kitchen mein hai...

purvi : mai yaha hoon...(to abhi) sir sara kaam ho gaya...

abhi : maine bhi cake aur khane ka order de diya hai...1-2 ghante mein aa jayega...

purvi : theek hai phir mai chalti hoon

abhi : tum kaha jaa rahi ho ?

purvi : ghar

salunkhe : ghar kyu ?

purvi : mai party mein ready hoke aa jaungi...

abhi : lekin shreya aur baki sab ko bhi ready hona hoga...agar hum unhe direct duty se yaha bulayenge toh kaha aur kaise ready honge...

purvi : phir toh hum unhe bata dete hai...bas ACP sir ke kapde yaha mangwate hai...daya sir ghar aake change kar lenge...

abhi : theek hai ...mai ACP sir ko message kar deta hoon...woh sambhal lenge...

purvi : toh phir mai chalu...

abhi : haan jao...par waqt pe aa jana

purvi : jee sir

IN BUREAU...

ACP : daya jara ek kaam karna...

daya : jee sir boliye na...

ACP : mujhe vanilla ice-cream khane ka man kar raha hai...la kar doge ?

daya : (smiling) abhi leke aata hoon sir...

freddy : sir hume bhi toh ice-cream chahiye...

ACP : nahi tum log file complete karo ...phir mai khud tum logo ke liye ice-cream mangwaunga...

daya : mai aata hoon sir...

(he went)

ACP : sab log suno...(all came close to him...)

freddy : kahiye sir...

ACP : aaj raat abhijeet ne daya ke liye party rakhi hai...

all : party

ACP : sab log ghar jao...ready ho jao...aur sharp 6 baje abhijeet ke ghar jao...aur ha daya ko pata nahi chalna chahiye...bhago jaldi niklo...

all went in hurry...soon daya came with vanilla ice-cream

ACP : aa gaye daya

daya : jee ye lijiye aapki vanilla ice- cream

ACP start to eat immediately

daya : sir ye bureau khali kyu...bakike sab log kaha gaye hai

ACP : woh khar mein lash mili hai...aadhe log wahi gaye hai...aur aadhe log forensic lab gaye hai..

daya : mai bhi jata hoon sir

ACP : nahi daya...hum dono bureau rukhte hai...

daya : theek hai sir...

DUO'S HOME

abhi : lijiye sir...coffee pee lijiye

Salunkhe : thanks ...

abhi : ab kya kare...sab kuch toh set ho gaya...

Salunkhe : yaar wohh..

abhi : kya baat hai ?

Salunkhe : woh tarika keh rahi thi ki woh uske husband ko leke aayegi...

abhi : haan...maine hi kaha ki rahul ko bhi sath mein leke aao...

Salunkhe : tumne kaha...par kyu...tum khudko itna calm dikha rahe ho...lekin utne ho nahi

abhi : aisi koi baat nahi sir...infact mai bohot khush hoon un dono ke liye aur khudke liye bhi

Salunkhe : aur woh kaise

abhi : woh mai abhi nahi bata sakta...

Salunkhe : tumhe samajhna kisike bhi bas ki baat nahi

abhi : thankyou

Salunkhe : kamal hai bhai...

some how time passed & DOOR BELL RANG ...abhi open door ... it was cake delivery...after sometime food too came...

abhi : sab kuch toh ho gaya

salunkhe : haan baki ke sab log bhi aate hi honge...6 toh baj gaye...

(door bell rang)

abhi : aa gaye...

(he open door...all were in party wear...all were looking cool)

abhi : kya baat hai aap log toh full taiyaari ke sath aa gaye

freddy : aapki party hai toh hum aise hi thodi na aate...

abhi : accha...haahaha,...aao aao andar aao...

shreya : are salunkhe sir...aap yaha

salunkhe : mai bhi invited hoon...infact abhijeet ne mujhe special invitation diya tha...mujhe kaha tha sabse pehle aa jana...

sachin : abhi sir...kya yeh sach hai ?

freddy : nahi nahi...ye sach nahi hai

abhi : par ye sach hai...pehle hum logo ka plan tha ki tum logo ko darake yaha bulayeinge...lekin tum duty wale kapde pehke party kaise enjoy karoge isiliye tum logo ko bata diya

pankaj : accha hua sir...waise aaj khane mein kya kya hai ?

salunkhe : lo bhai...party shuru nahi hui aur inhe khane ki padi hai

abhi : pankaj jara dheeraj rakho

shreya : toh hum daya sir ko bula le abhi

abhi : haan bas woh sam ko aane do

salunkhe : ye sam kaun hai

abhi : mera dost hai...are freddy tum ACP sir ke kapde laye ho na..?

freddy : jee sir ye rahe...

abhi : do mai apne room mein rakhta hoon...woh aake change kar lenge

(after sometime sam arrived with his team...shreya's parents came...purvi's dad came...duo's neighbours... ...& some college students(teenagers)...)

abhi : sab log aa gaye...abhi daya ko bulate hai...par ye kaam purvi ka tha ...ye purvi kaha reh gayi...

shreya : mai use call karti hoon

(she called purvi...)

PURVI'S HOME :

purvi : daya sir ko call karti hoon...aur ye papa bhi kuch batake nahi gaye ki kaha ja rahe hai...

she called daya

purvi : (scary tone) hello da...daya sir

daya : (worried ) purvi...kya hua tum itni ghabrai hui kyu ho ?

purvi : sir...woh...wohh...abhi...sir...

daya : abhi ...abhi kya purvi ?

purvi : sir woh aate waqt hum logo ka...accident ho gaya

daya : (shocked) kya ?...tum log kaha ho ?

purvi : (crying) aap ke ghar pe...aap jaldi aayiye...abhi sir aankhein nahi khol rahe

daya : mai aata hoon...

ACP : kya hua daya ?

daya : (crying) woh abhi aur purvi ka accident ho gaya hai...

ACP : kya ?...chalo jaldi

DUO'S HOME :

dr. rohan get call...(duo's doctor cum buddy)

rohan : yaar abhi...ye daya mujhe call kar raha hai

abhi : sab log chup baitho...speaker pe rakho

rohan : hello daya

daya : yaar rohan...tu jaldi ghar pohoch

rohan : yaar filhal toh mai sheher se bahar hoon...par baat kya hai

daya : yaar woh abhi...

rohan : abhi kya daya...

daya : uska accident ho gaya hai

rohan : (supress laugh) kya ?...mai kisi doctor ko bhejta hoon...tu chinta mat kar sab kuch theek ho jayega...

(call ended...)

abhi : (sad tone) kitna tensed tha woh

shreya : badme woh bohot jyada khush bhi toh honge na...aur ab aap itna dukkhi mat hoyiye...jayiye jaldi aap bhi ready hokar aayiye...

abhi : mai abhi aata hoon...

(abhi get ready within 5 mins...)

soon tarika & her husband rahul enter...

tarika : hello everyone

abhi : aa gaye aap log...(he welcome them with smile..)

tarika : rahul ye hai abhi... ABHIJEET...

rahul : hi buddy...

abhi : hello (shake hand)

freddy : are hume bhi toh milwao...

(tarika introduce her husband to everyone)

they heard quallis sound...all hide...some behind sofa...some in kitchen...ACP & DAYA entered in home...

daya : purvi ...purvi...(he rushed in abhi's room)...sir yaha toh koi nahi

abhi : kise dhund rahe ho tum ?

daya : (casual tone) tumhe...(shocked) abhi tum theek ho...?

abhi : are mujhe kya hua...?

daya : (teary tone)...par woh purvi toh...(& he hug him...)...mai dar gaya tha boss..

abhi : woh toh plan tha

daya : (still in hug) kyu karte ho tum aisa...

shreya : nahitoh aapko surprise kaise dete abhi sir

daya : shreya ...wow...looking beautiful

ACP : (coughing fakely)...ahem ahem

abhi : jara neeche dekho

daya saw down...(abhi clap for signal to everyone)...

all : (loudly) haaaaappppppyyyyyy bbbbiiiiirrrrrrttthhhhhhdddddaaaaayyyyyyy...

daya : (shocked)...ye sab mere liye boss

abhi : tere alawa kiska birthday hai aaj

daya : aur rohan...tu yaha hai...oh toh tu bhi shamil tha is plan mein...chuhe tu nahi sudhrega

rohan : dekh hathi...tera birthday hai...iska matlab ye nahi ki mai aaj teri tang nahi kheechunga...infact mai toh aaj tera aur majak udaunga...

daya : boss dekho na ise...

abhi : yaar rohan...kya hai...ab sab ke samne kyu...(to daya) daya tere room mein tera surprise hai...jaldi ja aur ready hoke aana...(to ACP) sir aapke kapde mere room mein hai...aap bhi jake ready hoke aayiye...

daya went in his room he saw...one more t-shirt jacket & jeans was there...it was giving freaky look

(they both get ready & came down)

sam : yooooo yooooo yoooo...so are you ready...

all : yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

daya : abhi ye sab kya hai

abhi : tu bas dekhta ja

sam : ab mai daya sir ko aage bulana chahunga

daya went in front...

sam : haan toh daya sir...humne aapki aur abhi ki dosti ke bare mein bohot kuch suna hai

purvi : hello everyone...(standing on door...she was wearing that black gown which was gifted by abhi...she was wearing small crown ...perfect makeup & high hills...just like a doll look)

abhi : (just shocked)...aa gayi tum...

shreya : wow purvi ...what a dress yaar ...bilkul princess lag rahi ho

tarika : hamari purvi toh hai hi princess

daya : yaar purvi...aaj tumhe kya ho gaya...suddenly cat se pari kaise ban gayi...

abhi : are usko andar toh aane do

purvi : papa aap yaha ? mujhe bhi sath mein le aate

purvi's dad : beta mujhe toh abhi ne mana kiya tha tumhe batane ke liye...woh tumhe surprise dena chahta tha...

purvi looked at abhi...he just smile

sam : haan toh daya sir...jaise ki maine kaha ki aapke aur abhi ke dosti ke kisse bohot popular hai...aur aaj aapke dost ne aapke liye itni badi party de diyi...toh hum aapse abhi ke barein mein kuch sunna chahenge...

daya : abhi... ABHIJEET jaisa dost kahi nahi milega...aaj tak mere zindagi mein bohot sare dost aaye aur chale gaye... par koi bhi abhi ki barabari nahi kar paya...hum log 18 salon se ek sath hai...aur humesha ek sath rahenge...kabhi ladayi jhagda bhi ho jata hai...par abhi hi hamesha sab kuch sambhal ke theek karta hai...mai bachpan se ek orphanage mein pala bada hoon...(abhi's eyes become moist)...waha par mujhe kisine bhi itna sara pyaar nahi diya...waha pe bhi mere bohot sare dost the...par woh log hamesha mujhe marke mera khana kha jate the...lekin abhi mere bina kabhi khana nahi khata...woh mujhe kabhi bhi takleef mein nahi dekh sakta...meri chotisi kharoch mujhse jyada use takleef deti hai...mere liye chali hui har goli woh apne seene pe leta hai par mujhe kuch nahi hone deta...abhi sirf mera dost nahi mera baap mera bhai bankar mere sath khada rehta hai... bachpan mein kabhi kisise zid nahi kar sakta tha...orphanage mein sirf 3 time khana milta tha aur kuch nahi...par ab mai apni har zid ko mere bhai se pura karwata hoon...aur woh bhi bina kuch kahe sab kuch mujhpe loota deta hai...mai pehle khudko bohot unlucky samajhta tha ki mera apna koi nahi...par ab mai khudko bohot lucky samajhta hoon kyunki mere pass abhi jaisa bhai hai...maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki mera bhi kabhi birthday celebration hoga...orphanage mein toh birthday celebration nahi hota tha...aur mujhe toh exact pata bhi nahi ki ye meri birth date hai bhi ya nahi...lekin hamare orphanage ke father ne kaha tha ki ye teri birthdate hai...uske baad college jane laga...waha bhi bohot sare dost mile...par waha birthday celebrate hone laga...par kabhi bhi koi bhi friend mere liye ek cake nahi leke aaya...mai hi unhe treat dekar apna birthday celebrate karta tha...jab abhi se pehli baar mila ...tab mai abhi ka junior tha...par aaj mai uske liye bhai se badhkar hoon...kal raat bhi sabko bulakar cake lakar...usne aur purvi ne khud apne hathon se khana banaya...raat ko itna sara enjoy karne ke baad bhi aaj ye sab kiya...toh aapko sabko pata chal hi gaya hoga ki mera bhai kaisa hai...

(daya came in front of abhi who was crying silently & hug him tightly this time abhi cried with voice...ACP hold his both sons...everybody was having tears...daya wiped abhi's tears)

daya : thankyou boss

abhi smile...(& soon change his mood)

abhi : (casual tone) yaar daya...dekha tune kaise sabko senti kar diya... aise acche din pe aisa bhi koi karta hai...

ACP : are bhai cake kaha hai...mujhe bhuk lagi hai (all laughed)

abhi : abhi lata hoon sir

(he bring cake...daya cut cake...all sang birthday song...he feed cake to all...shreya purvi & tarika distributed cake to everyone...)

all have fun...

abhi : excuse me ! aaj sab log kafi acche mood mein hai...toh mai aaj kuch announce karna chahta hoon...  
aaj mai aap sabko yeh batana chahta hoon ki...mujhe meri humsafar mil gayi hai...(all happy including tarika & rahul...but purvi shocked ) ...pichli baar ki tarah dil ki baat karne mein der nahi karna chahta...kyunki mai use kabhi bhi kisi bhi haal mein khona nahi chahta...woh mere sabse kareeb hai...aur wo mere har sukh dukh ko samajhti hai...mujhe uspe pura yakeen hai ki woh mujhe kabhi akela nahi chodegi...aur mai aap logo ke samne usse yeh promise karta hoon ki mai usse kabhi bhi dur nahi jaunga...pyaar ka ijhaar toh usne hi kiya hai...

Salunkhe : ab naam bhi bata do

abhi : uska naam hai purvi...yes inspector purvi... (he went towards her hold her hand she was blushing in shy...)...tumne toh apne pyaar ka ijhaar kar diya ab meri bari (he sat on his knee)...(teary tone )purvi mai tumhe duniya mein sabse jyada pyaar dunga...mera is duniya mein daya ke alawa koi nahi... kya hum meri family banna chahogi ?...kya hum meri hokar mera sath dogi ?(tears were falling down from his cheeks)

purvi looked her father who was smiling proudly...

purvi : jee (blushing but having lots of tears)

abhi knelt down & from his pocket of his pant he removed a box & open...

purvi was surprised to see a diamond ring in it...& next moment he took her hand & slipped a princess cut ring with heart shaped diamond on it...

(all clapped...)

daya : (teasing) purvi aaj toh aap officially meri bhabi ban gayi ...

abhi : (to all)...mere sare dost jaise daya , tarika , freddy ...humesha mujhse kehte the ki jo ladki mera pyaar banegi woh bohot lucky hogi...par aaj mai kehta hoon ki purvi ko pakar mujhe aisa lagne laga hai ki mai bohot lucky hoon... kyunki purvi jabse mere life mein aayi hai... bas khushiyan hi khushiyan hai meri zindagi mein...

daya : boss this is my best gift ever...waise bhabi aap kuch nahi kehna chahenge mere bhai ke barein mein

purvi : abhi sir... bohot hi caring nature ke hai... mai unke sath humesha secure feel karti thi ...unhe bohot jyada pasand bhi karti thi...mujhe toh pata bhi nahi chala kab mujhe inse pyaar ho gaya...batane se bhi dar lag raha tha...par achanak mooh se nikal gaya...(childish tone)lekin tab inhone mujhe ignore kar diya...kyunki situations waise the...toh maine bhi topic chod diya...but ek misunderstanding ki wajah se finally inhone bol diya ki ye mujhse bohot pyaar karte hai ...mujhe kabhi khona nahi chahte isiliye confess nahi kar paa rahe the...& we started our relationship...(blushing)...ab mujhe pata chal gaya ki daya sir abhi sir itni tareef yuh hi nahi karte...

shreya : aaye haaye kya blush kar rahi ho purvi...

abhi : daya jara yaha aana...

daya : haan boss

abhi : ye le

daya : ye cheque ...

abhi : woh jo college ke bacche hai unke liye...

daya : haan toh tum dedo

abhi : woh sare bacche orphanage se aaye hai...

daya : kya ?...

abhi : haan...abhi unhe yeh cheque dede...sare bacche tumhare fans hai

daya : (smiled) daya gave cheque to college students...(all clapped for them)

abhi : ab aap sab logo ke liye...bada surprise hai...khaas kar in bacchon ke liye...

daya : ab kya reh gaya hai...

abhi : sam purvi...chalo jaldi

sam went backside of that curtains...purvi & abhi open curtains with rope...all shocked to see DJ set...

sam : yo guys...DJ SAM...here we go

all of sudden all lights get off...only club light was present...and song start...abhivi & dareya start dancing...soon all join them ...all teenagers were dancing on DJ beat with ACP & salunkhe...all were dancing...

abhivi take advantage of dark & moved in room...& started kissing passionately...song was so loud...& they both turn on...

ek ho gaye hum aur tum

humma humma humma

toh ud gayi neende re ...

hey humma...

( abhi caressing her neck...purvi was moaning loud ...which was making him more crazy...)

ek ho gaye hum aur tum

toh udd gayi neende re

aur khanki patal masti mein...

toh kangan

yaayiye !

(abhi pushed her on bed...)

ye pehli baar mile...

tum pe yeh dum nikle...

tum pe yeh jawani dheere dheere...

madham machle...

humma humma

humma humma humma

hey humma humma

humma humma humma...

( purvi lied on bed...abhi on her...kissing each other ...they were breathing heavily... )

mujhe dar iss baat ka hai bas

ki kahi na ye raat nikal jaye...

mere itne bhi pass tu aa mat...

kahi mere haathon se na baat nikal jaye...

( now abhi lied & purvi on him...kissing his forehead...& caressing his neck wildly... )

bolunga sach mein jo de tu ijazat

sabar bhi karne laga bagawat

zulfein hai zaalim aur aankhe hai aafat..

lagta hai hone wali hai qayamat...

( abhi closed his eyes...his hand was on her back...he slowly open her chain of her gown...purvi become nervous..)

mat tadpa aise tu

na kar na-insaafi

jo galti karne wala hoon mai uske liye

pehle se hi mangta hoon mafi...

(abhi was rubbing his hand on her open back...purvi was moaning in pleasure...she was kissing his neck)

khili chandani jaisa ye badan...

janam mila tumko...

mann mein socha tha jaisa roop tera...

aaya nazar humko...

(purvi bite on his neck...abhi closed his eyes tightly)

sitam khuli khuli...

ye sanam gori gori...

ye bahein karti hai yuh...

humein tumne jab gale lagaya ...

toh kho hi gaye hum...

(purvi get up in shy...abhi to get up...abhi closed her gown chain...he kiss her forehead...& they came down & started dancing with all )

humma humma

humma humma humma

hey humma humma

humma humma humma

all got tired...all ate food...enjoy icecream in desert...

purvi shreya & tarika was enjoying more ice - cream

abhi daya & rahul together

rahul : abhi...maine jitna tumhare barein mein suna tha...usse kahi jyada acche lage tum

daya : haan mera boss toh hai hi accha

rahul : seriously...maine aajtak aisi dosti kabhi nahi dekhi...

abhi : ab humare dost hi aise hai toh dosti bhi aisi honi chahiye...

rahul : this is my first party in mumbai...& may be I'll never forget this ever...waise ab hum sab dost hai na

abhi : off course yaar

(three of them hug)

tarika : wow maza aa gaya...abhi se sab kuch kitna perfect plan kiya tha

purvi : woh humesha perfect hi plan karte hai

tarika : ohhh hooo...kya baat hai...

shreya : purvi tu sachme bohot lucky hai yaar

purvi : kyu ?

tarika : abhi bohot pyaar karta hai tumse... tumhe ring pehnate waqt bhi uske aankhon mein aansu aa gaye

shreya : ladkiya toh humesha roti rehti hai...par agar koi ladka kisike liye roye that will be heart touching moment ever..

tarika : waise purvi...tumne ye gown kaha se liya

shreya : haan yaar...bohot accha hai

tarika : kya choice hai teri...just awesome

purvi : tarif ke liye shukriya...par na ye meri choice hai aur mujhe nahi pata yeh gown kaha se liya ?

tarika : kya ?

shreya : matlab ?

purvi : matlab abhi sir ne kal raat ko gift kiya tha...

shreya : awww...abhi sir ki choice hai

purvi : haan

tarika : wow yaar...tabhi mai sochu purvi ki choice itni acchi kaise ho gayi

purvi : (childish tone)...what do you mean ?...meri choice acchi nahi...

tarika : mai majak kar rahi hoon yaar...par sachme aaj tu princess lag rahi hai

shreya : shadi ke baad na tum abhi sir ko hi bolna tumhare liye shopping karne ke liye...tumhe jane ki jarurat hi nahi...kitni perfect choice hai...

purvi : shadi...(blush)

rahul : tarika chale...

tarika : haan ...chalo bye guys...hum log nikalte hai...kafi raat ho gayi hai...

abhi : sambhal ke jana...yaar rahul ghar pohochte hi call karna

(they went...shreya too went with her parents...)

ACP : abhijeet daya ...hum log bhi chalte hai...aur ha party bohot hi acchi thi...

duo smile...

ACP moved out with freddy sachin vineet nikhil & pankaj...

abhi : uncle aap mai aap dono ko ghar drop kar deta hoon...

purvi's dad : nahi nahi...hum log chale jayenge...aur ek aur baat karni thi tumse

abhi : jee kahiye na...

purvi's dad : aaj se...balki abhi se tum mujhe papa bulaoge

purvi smile...

abhi : jee uncle...papa

purvi's dad : thats my boy...

abhivi happy

purvi : chale papa

(they too went)...

orphanage bus came to receive college students...they too moved happily...

sam & rahul too went

daya : boss...

abhi : yes meri jaan

daya : you are the best

abhi : kyu ?

daya : kya daring kiyi aaj tumne...sabke samne purvi ko propose kiya...uske papa bhi toh the yaha pe...

abhi : haan toh...mai usse dur nahi hona chahta...isiliye sabke samne bol diya...aaj na kal toh uske papa ko pata chalna hi tha na...infact ab toh mai khush hoon ki unhe sab kuch pata hai...

daya : haan boss...aaj mai bhi bohot khush hoon... this is my best birthday ever

abhi : abhi so jate hai...kal kisika birthday nahi...kal bureau jane ke liye late ho gaye toh ACP sir phirse ravan ke roop mein aa jayenge

(both laughed)

daya : good night boss

abhi : good night...


	9. Chapter 9

NEXT DAY :

abhi : daya uth ja baccha...

daya : (sleepy tone) boss 2 min plss

abhi : mai breakfast banane ja raha hoon tu ready hoke neeche aaja...agar late hua toh mai akela bureau chala jaunga...

daya : mmmmmmm...

abhi went down

abhi POV : aaj kya banau...sweet...nahi nahi kal raat jara jyada hi kha liya tha...abhi sirf sandwich hi banata hoon

he make sandwiches & coffee

(daya came soon...both have breakfast & moved to bureau...)

BUREAU :

ACP on call...(after 10 mins call ended & he came out of his cabin..)

ACP : abhijeet tumhare liye ek mission aaya hai...bas 1 week ke liye

abhi : okay sir...mujhe kaha jana hai...?

ACP : woh toh mujhe bhi nahi pata ...top secret hai

daya : aapse bhi ye baat chupi hui hai...matlab ki risk factor jyada hai ?

ACP : haan daya...

daya : (scared) kitna risk factor hoga...?

ACP : 90 %

daya : sir par abhi akela kaise

abhi : daya ...chinta mat kar yaar...bas 1 week ki baat hai...sir mujhe manjur hai...(purvi scared)...

ACP : bakiki information tumhe kal subah ...on the spot mil jayegi...

abhi : thik hai sir

ACP : mai head office ja raha hoon...yahape sambhal lena..

abhi : aap befikar hoke jayiye sir...

(he went...)

daya : boss yaar tum mat jao is mission pe...mujhe dar lag raha hai...

abhi : kuch nahi hoga...mai jake jaldi wapas aaunga...phir hum sab ghumne chalenge...yaad hai joh purvi ne hume idea diya tha...jab hum cafeteria gaye the

freddy : lekin sir ghumne hum nahi bhi gaye toh kya hoga...lekin aap itna bada risk kyu le rahe ho..

abhi : kyunki yeh meri duty hai...

daya : boss !

abhi : mujhe pata hai tum sabko meri fikar hai...par hume apni duty bhi toh nibhani hai...

daya : i understand boss...

abhi : toh aaj phir cafeteria chale...

daya : nahi..

abhi : aaj bhi ACP sir nahi hai...

daya : nahi yaar mera man nahi..

freddy : humara bhi nahi

abhi : okay toh theek hai mai soch raha tha ki jate jate tum logo ko chotisi treat de doon...par agar tum log nahi aana chahte toh mai akela jake coffee pee ke aata hoon

daya : treat...boss hum toh majak kar rahe the yaar...chalo na

(all went...)

IN CAFETERIA

shreya : ek hafte tak meri dost toh akeli ho jayegi

purvi : wahi toh mai bhi inse kehna chahti thi

daya : dekha boss...ise kehte hai pyaar

abhi : toh kya mai pyaar nahi karta ?

daya : are nahi boss...tum purvi se kitna pyaar karte ho ye baat mujhe acche se pata hai..(purvi was blushing)

purvi : toh mujhe bhi bata dijiye ?

abhi : sabse pehle tum mera ek kaam karo...

purvi : kahiye na sir ?

abhi : tum aaj se mujhe abhi bulaya karo...sir sir kehke mat bulao

purvi : lekin sir bureau mein kaise ?

daya : hum logo ko koi bhi problem nahi hai...

freddy : mujhe toh problem hoti hi nahi...purvi tum na aisa samjho ki tumhara promotion mujhse pehle ho gaya...

(all laughed...enjoy their day...soon a call came on daya's phone...but daya said to abhi to go home and pack everthing is needed...abhi went to home...rest all start investigation)

NIGHT DUO'S HOME

door bell rang...abhi open door & found dareya and purvi

abhi : are tum log aao aao...

daya : boss packing ho gayi ?

abhi : haan ho gayi...mai abhi khana banane ja raha tha unte mein door bell baji

purvi : khana banane ki jarurat nahi hai...mai ghar se leke aayi hoon

shreya : aaj hum purvi ke ghar gaye the...uske papa se permission mangne...

abhi : kaisi permission ?

daya : yahi ki purvi aaj yahi pe rahegi... kal tum ja rahe ho na

abhi : (so happy) theek hai phir jao tum sab log fresh ho jao...phir khana khate hai

(dareya went in daya's room & abhivi in abhi's room )

abhi : purvi

purvi : mmmm

abhi : yaha dekho

purvi : (she look into his eyes ) jee kahiye

abhi : inspector purvi ki aankhon mein dar kyu hai

purvi : (almost crying) mai aapse dur nahi reh sakti

abhi hug her tightly...after some time...she went to get fresh...& came soon

all at dinning table :

daya : sara khana meri pasand ka hai

abhi : meri pasand ka hai

shreya : maine bola tha yeh sab banane ke liye...kyunki ye meri pasand ka khana hai

purvi : sabki pasand hai toh kha lo na

shreya : mujhe woh karele ki sabzi pass karna

purvi : ye lo

(but abhi taken from her hand...abhi take in his plate little...and taste...he felt something...before shreya could take in her plate...abhi snatch bowl from her hand and he started eating from bowl only...)

shreya : abhi sir aap ye kya kar rahe hai...hume bhi khana hai...aap pura bowl kha gaye toh hum kya khayenge

daya : abhi mujhe bhi chahiye

purvi : sir ye aap kya kar rahe hai

abhi : phirse sir

purvi : abhi ye aap kya kar rahe hai

abhi : karela kha raha hoon...bohot tasty hai

daya : haan toh hume bhi khana hai

abhi : baki ka sara khana tum log kha lo...bas ye sirf mujhe khane do...and he started eating

abhi was eating in bowl...daya take abhi's plate in which karele ki sabji (bitter guard) was there...abhi did'nt notice that...daya take one bite...and started coughing badly...

purvi : kya hua sir ?

shreya : ye lijiye pani

daya drank water...

abhi : (murmurs) gayi bhains pani mein

purvi & shreya understood...they too take one bite of that vegetable...both started coughing...

shreya : isme toh namak hi nahi...sirf masala hai...aur kitna kadwa hai

purvi : toh isiliye aap akele kha rahe the...?

abhi : nahi nahi...mujhe toh acchi lagi

daya : chodo purvi...tumhe pata hai na boss superman banne ka ek chance nahi chodta

purvi : lekin ye kitna kadwa hai...pata nahi mai kaise namak dalna bhul gayi isme

shreya : kyunki tum khana banate waqt bhi tensed thi..

daya : bakika khana bohot accha hai...ab kha lo...

abhi : haan ye paneer bohot hi accha hai

(they ate...all went in abhi's room)

daya put his head on abhi's lap...abhi was caressing his hairs...purvi & shreya were so glad to see their seniors like this...

shreya : hume nahi pata tha ki aap aise bhi hai

daya : hum aise hi hai

purvi : so cute

daya : (blushed and hide is face) boss meri bhabi kitni acchi hai...tum dono ki shadi ke baad tum dono ko mujhe aise sulana padega

abhivi blushed...

abhi : woh toh hum pakka karenge...

daya : boss mai ek hafta tumhe bohot miss karunga

abhi : miss toh mai bhi karunga na yaar

daya : are yaar mai toh bhul hi gaya tha...maine tumhare aur purvi ke liye kuch laya hai...

purvi : woh kya sir ?

shreya : mai leke aati hoon

(shreya went and came soon)

shreya : yeh raha aapka gift

purvi open it...it was frame in which there was the same picture which daya have taken in camera when abhi was having fever and purvi hold abhi's hand & both slept in teary eyes...

abhi : tune ye picture kyu frame kiyi ?

daya : kyunki tum dono committed hone ke baad ki yeh first pic hai na

abhivi looked each other...

shreya : par pic bohot aacha hai...(teasing way) pyaar ho toh aisa

purvi : kya yaar shreya

dareya laughed

daya : theek hai boss abhi tum dono baatein karo ...aur so jana kal jadi uthna hai...

abhi : good night bacche ...good night shreya

dareya : good night

purvi went abhi and hug him tightly...both were silent...tears were flowing from their eyes...

abhi : tum chinta mat karo mai wapas aaunga...tumse shadi jo karni hai na mujhe

purvi : mujhe pata hai aap jarur aaoge...par apna dhyan rakhna...i know aap hume contact nahi kar paoge...par kuch hint jarur de dena

abhi : mai bhi tumse dur nahi reh sakta...par duty pehle aati hai aur tum toh janti ho ki kitni sari responsibilities hoti hai hamare kandho pe... agar hum duty se peeche hat gaye toh desh ka kya hoga...

purvi : mai janti hoon hum aam logo wali zindagi nahi jee sakte...

abhi : (changing her mood ) aisa kisne kaha... accha woh sab chodo mujhe kiss chahiye

purvi : kya aap bhi...aap kal ja rahe ho aur aapko kiss ki padi hai

abhi : isiliye toh mang raha hoon...1 hafte tak kiss nahi milegi na

purvi : (laughing) accha

abhi : haan aur aap mujhe aaj hi 1 hafte ki kiss dogi

purvi : 1 hafte ki kiss abhi kaise de sakti hoon ?

abhi : abhi batata hoon

(he move forward and lock his lips with her...after sometime purvi too started responding...soon they separated)

abhi : aise karte hai kiss...ab tum karo

purvi came forward and kiss his forehead

abhi : waha nahi

she kissed his right cheek

abhi : waha bhi nahi

she kissed his left cheek

abhi : yaha bhi nahi

she kissed his nose

abhi : no...yaha bhi nahi

she kissed his neck

abhi : (shivered little) tumne galat jagah par kiss kar diya... ab mai bhi nahi bata sakta ki aaj raat mere hathon se kya ho jayega

purvi scared little and move back side

abhi make her lie on bed & started kissing her neck...purvi was moaning now...soon they locked their lips with each others...it last so long...but soon they broke due to need of oxygen...both were breathing fastly ...  
and slept in each others arm

NEXT DAY :

purvi wake up at 5 am ...she get ready soon & make breakfast...then went in abhi's room with coffee mug

purvi : abhi...abhi uth jayiye dekhiye 6 baj gaye...

abhi : (somehow open his eyes...and smile came on his lips) haye...tumhare yeh gile baal toh mujhe mar dalenge

purvi : (blushing) baatein banana koi aapse seekhein...ye lijiye coffee...aur jaldi se fresh ho jayiye

dareya : good morning

daya : purvi tum ready bhi ho gayi...

purvi : haan aap sab log bhi ready ho jayiye...breakfast ready hai

dareya : breakfast bhi ready hai

daya : boss kisine theek hi kaha hai...bhabi maa jaisi hoti hai

purvi : kyu...party mein toh aapne kaha tha na ki abhi sir aapke baap aur bhai bankar aapki care karte hai...toh mai aapki maa aur bhabi banke aapki care nahi kar sakti...

tear fall down from daya's eyes...but soon he wiped it

daya : thanks purvi

abhi : aaj tumne bohot badi baat keh diyi purvi...mai hamesha sochta tha ki meri wife daya ko mujhse bhi jyada samjhe...aur aaj tumne jo baat kahi na usse mujhe lagta hai ki tum hi is ghar ko sambhal sakti ho

shreya : haan purvi...abhi toh hamari shadi nahi hui hai... par mujhe abhi se lag raha hai hum ek family hai...

purvi : rishto ko samajhna jaruri hai...unhe sambhalna jaruri hai

daya : boss tum befikar hoke jao...meri bhabi sambhal legi mujhe

abhi : haan...chalo ek tension toh kam ho gayi...mai jald hi aa jaunga phir batana tum logoke kisse...

purvi : filhal toh aap ready ho jayiye

(all get ready...soon on dinning table...they have their breakfast ...abhi take his bags & was about to move)

abhi : bye guys...shreya purvi ...daya ka khayal rakhna...

purvi : aur aap apna khayal rakhna...

abhi : i love u

dareya smile

purvi : i love u too

(he went)  



	10. Chapter 10

BUREAU

somehow 1 week pass... purvi daya and full cid team missed their sharp shine lot...and finally the day came... all were waiting for abhi

shreya : purvi aaj abhi sir aa jayenge

purvi : haan yaar excitement ki wajah se neend bhi nahi aayi

daya : mera bhi yahi haal hai... jab tak boss ko apni aankhon ke samne sahi salamat na dekhu tab tak mujhe chain nahi aayega...

ACP entered in BUREAU while talking on call

All stand and wished him good morning ...

ACP : daya malad mein lash mili hai... local police ne lash ko forensic lab bhej diya hai... ... ... tum aur shreya jara pata kar ke aao... aur information nikhil aur pankaj ko do... freddy aur vineet aage ka kaam karenge... is that clear ?/

TEAM : yes sir !

FORENSIC LAB :

dareya entered...

dareya wished good morning to salunkhe and tarika ...

Salunkhe : kya yaar ... ACP ne bhi subah subah lash bhej diyi

daya : ab kya kare ye toh hamara kaam hai

Salunkhe : woh toh hai... waise ye abhijeet kab tak aane wala hai...

daya : pata nahi sir ... aaj aane wala tha par abhitak koi khabar nahi aayi ...

Salunkhe : aa jayega phir

shreya : ACP sir bhi bohot tensed the... jab tak abhi sir nahi aa jate tab tak sabke man mein dar hai

tarika : haan shreya ... mission bhi toh bohot risky tha na ...

daya : isiliye toh dar lag raha ... bechari purvi toh kabse raah dekh rahi hai...

Salunkhe : pata chal gaya... is ladke ko goli mari hai... par aaj nahi kal... kyunki iski maut ko 25 ghante ho chuke hai... iska matlab yeh hai ki ise kal subah 9 baje goli mari hai ... iski umar sirf 21 saal hai ... kapdo se college student lagta hai...

tarika : aur iske hath pe rassi ke nishan hai... shayad ise kafi samay se bandh kar rakha tha. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Salunkhe : aur ek baat khooni sharp shooter tha... ... ekdam pakka nishane baaj

daya : agar ye college student hai ... toh kisine toh iski missing report likhayi hogi ... shreya jara check karo

salunkhe take pic of dead body & gave to shreya ... shreya scanned that picture and check in missing records ...

shreya : sir mil gaya ... is ladke ka naam shreyash hai ... iski maa ne 2 din pehle missing report likhayi thi ... ye MG college mein padhta tha ... shanti nagar ke amrita colony mein rehta tha ...

daya : good (daya called nikhil )... ha hello nikhil ... is ladke ki naam shreyash hai ... umar 21 saal ... maut goli se hui hai ... missing reports se pata chala hai ki iski maa ne 2 din pehle report likhayi thi ... iska ghar shanti nagar ke amrita colony mein hai ... tum log jake uski maa se puchtach karo...

(daya called freddy) ... freddy shreyash naam ka ladka hai... MG college mein padhta tha ... umar 21 saal ...jaldi jake pata karo

dareya went to bureau...

ACP : haan daya khooni ke barein kuch pata chala

daya : filhal toh bas itna pata chala hai ki khooni koi sharp shooter hai...

ACP : theek hai ... nikhil aur freddy aate hi honge

nikhil & pankaj entered

pankaj : sir uske ghar pe sirf woh aur uski maa hi rehte the...

nikhil : aur uski maa ka kehna hai ki uska koi bhi dushman nahi ho sakta ... woh bohot hi shant tha

daya : theek hai ...

freddy and vineet entered

vineet : sir shreyash MG college mein padhta tha woh college sports aur trainning ke liye hai sirf...shreyash ke friends ka kehna hai ki woh kafi shant swabhav ka ladka tha...

freddy : aur uske dost bhi kafi decent the ... lekin shreyash ne peechle hafte ek ladke ki complaint kiyi thi principal se ... kisi senior ne uski ragging kiyi thi ...

ACP : kaun tha woh ?

freddy : sir koi tejas naam ka ladka hai... shreyash swimming team mein tha aur tejas police trainning mein ... isiliye dur dur tak in dono ka koi rishta nahi tha ... phir bhi tejas ne shreyash ko rag kiya aur shreyash ne complain kar diyi...

ACP : police trainning... daya ye tejas hi khooni hai ... agar police trainning mein hai toh shooting mein bhi mahir hoga... jaldi jao aur pakad ke lao is tejas ko ...

after sometime... they caught tejas soon...

ACP : kyu mara tumne shreyash ko

tejas : mai police officer banna chahta hoon sir ... par shreyash ne meri complain kar diyi ... toh principal sir toh mujhe restricate karne wale the ... par mere bhaiya ne aake principal ke paav pakde tabhi jake woh mane ... lekin bhaiya ki woh be-ijjati mai sejen nahi kar paya ... shreyash ki wajah se mere bhaiya ko principal ke samne jhukna pada ...

daya : galti shreyash ki nahi galti tumhari thi ... tum police officer banne ke layak hi nahi ... ragging gair kanuni hoke bhi tumne woh kiyi aur toh aur khoon bhi kiya ... ab jail mein baithna aur police inspector banne ke sapne dekhna...

ACP : nikhil pankaj leke jao ise...

purvi : sir subah se shyam ho gayi ... abhitak abhi sir ka kuch pata nahi

daya : haan sir ... mujhe toh dar lag raha hai... aap please head office se contact karke pata lagaiye...

ACP : mai bhi yahi soch raha hoon daya... tum log case file banao... mai khud head office jake aata hoon...

ACP went ... after sometime freddy & sachin make case file... daya got call from ACP

daya : ACP sir ka phone.

all came near to him... as all want to know about their sharp shine...

daya : (received call) hello sir... kuch pata chala abhi kab aa raha hai ... sir aap ro kyu rahe hai ... abhi theek toh hai na ? ... sir aap kuch toh boliye ... (shout in shock) kyaaaa ?...(call ended) (daya started crying)

purvi : kya hua sir ... bataiye na plss abhi theek toh hai na ...

shreya : sir kya kaha ACP sir ne ...?

daya : head office ko nahi pata abhi kaha hai (purvi shocked)

freddy : ye kaise ho sakta hai sir ... unhone hi toh abhi sir ko bheja tha ..

daya : (still crying ) woh log keh rahe the ki abhi ke sath 2 aur officers ko bheja tha ... par un dono officers ki lashe mili hai ... aur hamara abhi waha se gayab hai ... unhe lagta hai ki abhi bhi...

purvi : nahi... ye nahi ho sakta ... abhi hume aise kaise chod kar ja sakte the ... unhone mujhe promise kiya tha ki woh laut ke aayenge ... woh aise kaise promise tod sakte hai... and finally she burst out & crying loudly

shreya : purvi sambhalo apne aap ko

daya : nahi ... kuch nahi hoga mere abhi ko ... mai jake leke aaunga use

ACP entered in bureau

daya : sir ... abhi kaha hai ?

ACP : (crying) shayad humne abhijeet ko kho diya...

daya : aisa kuch nahi ho sakta... woh jarur aayega ... mai leke aaunga use ... aap bataiye mujhe kaha gaya tha abhi ... mai jaunga waha ...

ACP : nahi daya ... tumhe koi bhi nahi allow karega

daya : lekin sir hum hath pe hath dhare chup chap nahi baith sakte na ...  
DCP : hum hath pe hath dhare nahi baith sakte... akhir humara ek sipahi waha hai

ACP : sir aap yaha aap toh delhi gaye the na ?

DCP : 1 ghante pehle aa gaya... aate hi abhijeet ki khabar mili ... toh sidhe yaha aa gaya...

daya : sir abhi ko hume kisi bhi haal mein wapas lana hoga...

DCP : mujhe pata hai woh kaha gaya tha...

purvi : kya ? phir aapne hume pehle kyu nahi bataya sir ...

DCP : ye secret mission tha isilye mujhe apna mooh band rakhna pada ... ab mai nahi ... mission fail ho gaya hai... ab mai bata sakta hoon...

ACP : phir jaldi batayiye ... kaha gaya tha abhijeet ?

DCP : woh mumbai hi mein tha ... hotel royal peace mein ... waha pe ek don hai jiska naam hai MARCO ... woh hamare desh ki ladkiyon ko videsh mein supply karta hai ... aur waha pe unka sauda karta hai ... abhitak uske chungal mein kam se kam 100 ladkiya hongi ... abhijeet unhe hi bachane gaya tha ... woh uske gang mein ghuskar unhe bachane hi wala tha ... par shayad un logo ko pata chal gaya ki woh CID officer hai ...uske sath 2 aur log the ... unme se ek hyderabad se tha aur ek bangalore hai ... woh dono bhi Sr. inspector the ... hume kisi bhi haal mein un ladkiyon ko bachana hai ... kal raat ko MARCO aur uske admi india chod ke chale jayenge ...

purvi : sir par 100 ladkiyon ko lekar woh flight se toh nahi ja sakte

daya : phir woh samundar ke marg jayenge... hume kal hi unpe attack karna hoga... planning karte hai ...

shreya : par sir aaj kyu nahi...?

ACP : woh isliye... kyunki hume nahi pata ki un logone ladkiyon ko kaha chupake rakkha hai... humari ek galti bhi un ladkiyon ko musibat mein dal sakti hai ... sab kuch plan karke karna hoga...

daya : haan toh hum kal shyam ko unpe attack karenge... tab sab log sath honge ... kal sabko dabochenge...

ACP : abhi raat ho gayi hai ... sab log ghar jao ... plan mai ready kar lunga kal subah jaldi aana ...

team : yes sir !  
daya : purvi shreya chalo mai tum logo ko chod deta hoon...

IN QUALLIS :

shreya : purvi tum chinta mat karo sab kuch theek ho jayega ... abhi sir hume jaldi mil jayenge

purvi : mujhe pata hai woh jarur wapas aayenge... par mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai...

daya : purvi tum janti ho na boss superman hai use kuch nahi ho sakta...

purvi : shreya kya tum aaj mere ghar pe ruk sakti ho ?

shreya : theek hai ... daya sir aap bhi purvi ke ghar rukiye... kal subah ghar jake change kar lenge...

daya : theek hai ...

PURVI'S HOME :

purvi's dad open door

purvi's dad : are purvi ... abhi aa gaya ?

purvi : (crying) nahi papa ... abhitak unka kuch pata nahi chala

daya : purvi sambhalo apne aap ko... boss jaldi aa jayega...

purvi's dad : haan beta... tum log andar aao...

shreya : purvi darne wali koi baat nahi hogi ... apne pyaar pe vishwas rakho ...

purvi : abhi ko kuch ho gaya toh mai mar jaungi ...

daya : aise mat bolo purvi ... boss ko pata chala toh woh bohot gussa hoga ...

purvi's pov : mujhe pata hai daya sir ... aap bhi bohot pareshaan hai ... shayad mujhse bhi jyada... par mai aapki aur abhi ki tarah strong nahi hoon ... mission bohot hi important tha ... un ladkiyon ko bachane ke liye abhi kuch bhi karenge mujhe pata hai ... isilye mujhe kuch jyada hi dar lag raha hai ... mujhe pata hai abhi kabhi bhi apni jaan ki parwa nahi karenge ...(tears were flowing from her eyes...)

shreya : aap log rukiye... khana mai banati hoon...

purvi's dad : theek hai beta...

shreya make dinner ... no one seems to be interested in food ... somehow they have it ...

daya's pov : yaar abhi please jaldi aa jao ... mai kab tak sabko sambhalunga ... hum yaha puri team hai phir bhi ye mission mushkil lag raha hai ... tum akele kaise ... boss mai kal aa jaunga ... bas kal tak apna dhyan rakhna ...

next day dareya move to their respective homes ... get ready ... again while going to bureau daya receive shreya and purvi ...

IN BUREAU 8 am :

all present ... ACP & DCP entered ... all wished him

ACP : suno sab log... maine pata kiya hai ... hotel royal peace ke room 582 mein ruka hai yeh MARCO ... waha se samundar tak jane ke liye aadha ghanta lagega ... iska matlab andhera hone ke baad hi woh log waha se nikalenge... hotel royal peace se samundar tak jane ke liye unhe kali ghat se jana hoga ... waha pe rasta sun saan hai ... waha pe hume unhe kisi bhi haal mein rokna hoga ...

aur maine ships ki bhi details nikali hai aaj raat sirf 2 ships jayengi ... ek australia aur dusri north korea...

daya : sir hume extra force ki jarurat padegi

DCP : woh maine arrange kar diyi hai ... tum log agar unhe kali ghat pe pakadne mein na kamyaab rahe toh ... hamari special force already ship mein rahegi ... even captain bhi hamare hi force ke honge ... ship ko ghuma firake mumbai hi layenge ...

purvi : par sir abhi sir ?

DCP : shayad abhijeet bhi wahi milega ...

daya : theek hai sir ... hume ab se hi is MARCO pe nazar rakhni hogi... mai bhes badalkar us hotel mein entry lete ho ...

DCP : pradyuman abhi hume head office chalna chahiye ...

(they both went... after some time)

purvi : sir mai bhi aapke sath chalungi ...

voice : kaha jane ki baat chal rahi hai

it was a familiar voice so they turn soon... and was literally surprised to see the man...  
purvi : (teary tone) abhi... (she ran towards him ... cup his face & start to kiss his full face... all become shock... abhi was more shocked ... his eyes become wide ... purvi hug him & soon get separated)

daya : (teary tone) kaha reh gaye the boss ... hum kitna dar gaye the ... (abhi hug him tightly)

abhi : maine kaha tha na ... mai aaunga ... aur mai aa gaya ... ( abhi was about to fall but daya hold him...)

daya : abhi tum theek ho na...

abhi : haan mai theek hoon bas woh chakkar aa raha hai...

purvi : aap chair mein baith jayiye...

daya : mai doctor ko call karta hoon... aur acp sir ko bhi khabar kar deta hoon...

pankaj : (excited) sir kya hum unhe surprise de... (but daya stare at him)

pankaj : sorry sir

daya : are pankaj ye toh acchi baat hai...

daya called ACP

daya : hello sir... aap pls wapas aayiye ... sir bohot important khabar mili hai ... mai phone pe nahi bata sakta ... sir please aap jaldi aayiye ... bilkul bhi der mat kijiye ... ok sir

abhi : kya kaha sir ne ...

daya : 10 min mein aa rahe hai ...

abhi smile weakly ...

freddy : sir aap bohot weak lag rahe hai ...

abhi : haan yaar woh 2 din se pani tak nahi piya ...

purvi : (shocked) kya ?

daya : abhi ... itni laparwayi ?

abhi : are yaar pani mile toh pee lunga na

purvi : ye lijiye sir ... aap pani pee lijiye ...(he drank little...)

nikhil : sir ACP sir aur DCP sir aa gaye...

daya hold abhi ... & they both hide behind table

ACP : daya ... freddy daya kaha hai ... kya hua hai ?...

DCP : are tum log kuch kya saap sung gaya hai kya ?... koi kuch bolega bhi ya nahi

abhi : SR. INSPECTOR ABHIJEET REPORTING ON DUTY SIR...

ACP : (smile broadly) abhijeet

DCP : tum aa gaye ... aur mission

abhi : mission successful ho gaya sir

ACP : I'm proud of you my boy

(abhi was feeling dizzy ... )

daya : abhi tum baith ke baat karo ... dr . ashok aata hi hoga ...

DCP : haan tum bohot dull bhi lag rahe ho

abhi sat

ACP : tum waha se bach ke kaise nikle ... un logo ne toh tumhe pehchan liya tha na ...

abhi : bohot lambi kahani hai sir

DCP : aur un 2 officers ki lashe mili uska kya ?

abhi : sir un dono ne apni jaan bachane ke liye ... MARCO se dosti karni chahi aur un logo ne mera naam bhi bata diya ... lekin woh log bhul gaye the ki criminals pe vishwas nahi karna chahiye ... MARCO ko jab pata chala ki woh CID officers hai ... usne wahi pe un dono ko mar dala ... mai jaise taise karke wahi pe chup gaya ... un logo ko laga ki mai bahar bhaag gaya ... lekin wahi pe chupa hua tha ... aur isi wajah se 1 din aane mein late ho gaya ...  
woh 25 log the ... maine ek ek karke sabko behosh kiya phir MARCO pe attack kiya ... par sir ...

daya : par kya ?

abhi : MARCO mara gaya

purvi : accha hua mara gaya ... ladkiyon ko bechne chala tha (abhi smile on her anger)

ACP : abhijeet kya hua ? purvi ki baatein sunkar tumhe hasi kyu aa rahi hai... ?

freddy : mai batata hoon sir ... daya sir ke birthday ke pehle din ki case mein jab khooni ne kaha ki ladkiyo ko padhne likhne aur aage badhne ka fayda nahi ... tab purvi ne use mar mar kar uska halwa bana diya ... aur jab abhi sir purvi ko shant karne ki koshish kiyi ... tab purvi ne abhi sir ke pet pe bhi ek jordar mukka mara...

all laughed including ACP & DCP

daya : kya boss ... abhi se maar khane lag gaye ... shadi ke baad do band bajega...

pankaj : sahi hai sir (abhi stare on pankaj)

DCP : kiski shadi ?

daya : abhi ki

DCP : kiske sath

ACP : purvi ke sath

abhivi shocked... but soon blushed

DCP : ye sab kab kaha kaise hua ?

ACP : woh badme batayenge ... filhal abhijeet tum ye batao ki woh sari ladkiya safe hai na

abhi : jee sir ... sab safe hai local police unhe unke ghar tak pohcha degi

purvi : abhi kitni ladkiya thi ?

abhi : 127 ladkiya thi

DCP : good job abhijeet ... ab toh tumhara promotion pakka samjho...

pankaj : aur sir mera

DCP : tum bhi 127 ladkiyon ko bachake aur 1 don ko marke zinda wapas aao ... phir tumhara promotion hoga

all laughed on pankaj...

pankaj : sir chaliye na khana khane chalte hai ... abhi sir ne bhi toh kuch nahi khaya hai ...

purvi : abhi toh theek se khade bhi nahi reh paa rahe hai ... ek kaam karte hai ... khana order karte hai ... phir yahi pe khate hai...

freddy : mai order karta hoon ...

dr. ashok : kya hua yaar abhi ...

abhi : kuch nahi yaar..

dr. ashok : rehne do... mujhe daya ne sab bata diya ...

(he checked abhi...)

dr. ashok : sab kuch normal hai ... bas kuch khale uske baad ye medicines lena ... aur ha kam se kam aaj ke din full bed rest ki jarurat hai...

daya : tum fikar mat karo ashok ... ise mai dekh lunga ...

dr. ashok : theek hai yaar mai chalta hoon ... patients rah dekh rahe honge...

abhi : theek hai bye

dr. ashok : bye take care abhi ... bye daya ... bye everyone

DCP : mai bhi chalta hoon... pradyuman head office jane ki jarurat nahi hai ...

abhi : are sir aap bhi khana khake jayiye na

DCP : mujhe bohot sare kaam hai ... tum log khao ...and you take care (he too went)

soon they did lunch ... abhi take medicines ...then purvi & dareya took abhi to home

daya make abhi lie on bed

daya : abhi tum rest karo

abhi : daya... thodi der baith na yaha

daya sat and hold abhi's hand

daya : mai bohot dar gaya tha abhi

abhi : mujhe pata hai...

purvi : aapke alawa koi nahi sambhal sakta inhe

daya : woh toh hai ... mera boss hi mujhe jhel sakta hai ...

abhi : par mujhe aisa nahi lagta ki mai tujhe jhelta hoon

daya : boss mera woh matlab nahi tha

shreya : bohot ho gaya ... baadme jhagad lena ... abhi sir ab aap rest kijiye

(dareya went)

purvi : sat on bed ... she knelt and kissed his forehead ...

abhi : (whisper slowly) i missed you lot

purvi : i missed you too... (tears start to flow)

abhi : purvi tum ro kyu rahi ho ? mai theek hoon purvi (she hugged him immediately)

purvi : mai aapke bina mar jaungi

abhi : (shocked) purvi kya ho gaya tumhe ?

purvi : i love you

abhi : i love you more

purvi : (she wiped her tears) ab aap rest kijiye... (abhi took her in side hug and soon dozzed off... purvi too slept after sometime) 


	11. Chapter 11

...abhivi slept peacefully ...

purvi was the first to get up ... she carress abhi's hair and kiss his forehead ... her facial expression sudden change when she saw her watch ... it was 7 pm ... she was about to go in dareya's room but she hear laughing voice from their room...

purvi POV : abhi inhe disturb karna theek nahi hoga ... mai hi kitchen mein jake kuch bana leti hoon ...

she went in kitchen first she make coffee for all ... soon dareya came in hall ...

purvi : aa gaye aap log mai aapke ke liye coffee leke aati hoon ...

daya : tum kab uthi ?

purvi : thodi der pehle hi

shreya : toh mujhe bula leti na ... akeli ne coffee bana liyi

purvi : waise mujhe nahi lagta coffee banane ke liye kisiki bhi help leni padti hai ...

dareya smiled...

voice : accha ...

all turn toward voice ... it was none other than abhi ...

daya : (concern voice) uth gaye abhi ... ab kaisa feel ho raha hai ?

abhi : mujhe kya hua hai ... I'm fine yaar ... tu chinta mat kar...

purvi : (whisper slowly) haan haan ... superman giri shuru ho gayi

dareya burst out in laughing...

abhi : kya kaha tumne ?

purvi : nahi ... kuch bhi toh nahi ... maine bas itna hi kaha ki aap abhi bilkul theek lag rahe hai ...

abhi : accha ji

purvi : haan ji ... ab log baith jayiye mai aapke liye coffee lati hoon

(she went and came soon with coffee and some snacks... they had coffee ... then shreya and purvi went to prepare dinner)...

daya : boss mai bohot dar gaya tha yaar

abhi : mai bhi bohot dar gaya tha ... mission jara jyada hi risky tha yaar ... meri ek galti se un ladkiyon ki jaan daaw pe lag jati ...

daya : lekin ab sab theek hai na...

abhi : haan yaar ... bohot khushi ho rahi hai ki mission complete ho gaya aur sabki jaan bhi bach gayi ... aur toh aur DCP Chitrole se shabashi mil gayi ye toh bohot badi baat hai hamare liye

daya : waise toh ye chitrole hamari class lagane mein utavla hota hai... par aaj toh woh hamare liye bohot khush the...

shreya : khana lag gaya hai ... chaliye kha lijiye

purvi : (while serving ) jaldi se khana kha lijiye (to abhi ) aur abhi aapko medicines bhi leni hai na ... 9 baj gaye hume ghar bhi jana hai ...

daya : mai chod dunga tum dono ko ...

shreya : nahi nahi daya sir ... hum log chale jayeinge ... aap abhi sir ke pass rukiye...

abhi : lekin shreya raat bohot ho gayi hai..

purvi : actually maine pankaj ko bol diya hai ... woh abhi thodi der mein bureau se niklega ... ghar jate waqt hum logo ko drop kar dega ...

daya : theek hai phir...

(alL have dinner ... soon pankaj came to receive purvi & shreya .. all said good night to duo and went ... daya gave medicines to abhi and both slept...)

NEXT DAY :

duo went together to bureau ... all were happy to see them together ... as their sharp shine is back ...

freddy : sir aap logo ko sath mein dekhkar bohot khushi ho rahi hai ... aap dono ko aise haste muskurate dekhkar jaise is bureau mein phir se jaan aa gayi ... aur is khushi mein mai sabke liye suji ka halwa leke aaya hoon ...

abhi : kya baat hai freddy ... sabke liye ?

freddy : aaj meri wife ne sabke liye diya hai ... use bhi pata hai ki kisi ek ke liye laya toh woh us tak pohoch ne se pehle hi koi aur kha jayega (duo laughed...)

ACP : toh do na

freddy : lijiye sir

( all ate ... and have lots of fun after a week... )

purvi : thankyou freddy sir

freddy : kya purvi tum bhi

daya : (teasing voice) haan bhabi yaha koi thankyou nahi chalta

DCP : kya mai andar aa sakta hoon

ACP : (whisper slowly )jaldi se halwe ka dibba chupao ... (pankaj hide tifin box...)

daya : kya baat hai sir ... aap aaj bhi bureau aa gaye ...

DCP : aaj ek khushkhabri leke aaya hoon

ACP : yeh mai kya sun raha hoon?

DCP : kyu ?

ACP : waise sir aap toh hamesha buri khabar leke aate ho ... aaj suraj kaha se uga hai ?

DCP : pradyuman mujhe tana marna band karo ... aur mai keh raha hoon uspe dhayan do please...

ACP : (while laughing ) haan haan boliye ...

DCP : aaj shyam ko head office ke auditorium mein khas abhijeet ke liye party rakhi hai DIG ne

abhi : DIG sir party warty kabse rakhne lage ? ... aur tajjoob ki baat toh ye hai ki party mere liye hai ... strange na daya ?

daya : mai bhi yahi soch raha tha boss ... achanak sare khadoos itne meherbaan kaise ho gaye ? (duo burst in laughter)

DCP : bas bas ... aaj shyam ko sab log aajana... acche se ready hoke

purvi : sir obviously hum log acche se hi ready hoke aayenge...

abhi : (while putting hand on purvi's shoulder) haan ... ye thodina batane wali baat hai

ACP : (coughing fakely) ahem ahem

DCP : wah pradyuman yeh sab chalta hai woh bhi CID bureau mein ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

abhi : na... nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai ...

DCP : haan haan ... jyada safai dene ki koi jarurat nahi hai ...

purvi : thankyou sir (all laugh including ACP )

DCP : theek hai ab mai chalta hoon ... bohot sare kaam hai mujhe ... (and he went out..)

daya : (whisper ) kisne rokke rakha tha ...

ACP : wahi toh

shreya : congrats abhi sir

abhi : thanks... shreya

daya : congrats mere bhai ... bohot badi success hai ye hum sab ke liye ... sirf tumhari wajah se itna tough mission kamyab ho paya hai ...

abhi : tum sab ka itna support aur pyaar bhi toh tha na...

daya : woh toh hai na bhabi..

purvi : sir ... woh ... (she don't understand what to say )... jee sir

ACP : ab kaam pe lag jao ... pending files complete karo

all : yes sir ...

shreya : yaar purvi aaj shyam ko kya pehnegi ?

purvi : tu kya pehnegi ?

shreya : mai soch rahi thi ki gown pehnu ...

purvi : hey thats nice ... mai kuch ethnic pehenne ka soch rahi hoon ...

shreya : ohhh hooo... kya baat hai ... phir toh abhi sir gaye kaam se ...

purvi : woh dekha jayega ... (smiling)

AFTERNOON

ACP : chalo sab log

daya : kaha sir ?

ACP : aaj mai tum sabko khana khilata hoon ...

pankaj : sacchi sir

daya : kya baat hai boss ... sab tumhara kamal hai

abhi : shhhh... chalo abhi yahape timepass mat karo ... nahitoh khana hath se nikal jayega ...

daya : (laughed) haan chalo chalo...

AFTER LUNCH

(salunkhe and tarika too join them)

daya : wah maja aa gaya

abhi : haan yaar sabke sath khane mein bada maza aata hai ...

purvi : thanks sir ... khana bohot accha tha

ACP : aaj CID ka sir garv se uncha ho gaya ... uske liye atleast itna toh banta hai na ..

salunkhe : thanks too abhijeet ... yaar abhijeet tumne sach mein char chand laga diye CID ke naam mein ... hats off ...

abhi : daya tu thik keh raha tha ( daya laugh on this )

tarika : kya keh raha tha daya ?

pankaj : yahi ki " achanak saare khadus meherbaan ho gaye..."

all burst out in laugh ... including salunkhe ...

(after paying bill)

ACP : ab chalo ... tum sab log ghar chale jao ... shyam ko waqt pe pohoch jana ...

team : jee sir ...

EVENING DUO'S HOME

daya : (while entering in abhi's ) boss mai ready hoon ... kya baat hai yaar tum toh bohot handsome lag rahe ho ...

abhi : (blushing) thankyou ... waise tum bhi kuch nahi lag rahe ...

daya : mai toh hamesha hi accha lagta hoon ... par tumhe aise dekhke mai hairan ho gaya ...

abhi : kya matlab hai tumhara ?

daya : samajdar ko ishara kafi hota hai ... ( and he run out )

abhi : daya ruk ... tujhe toh mai abhi dikhata hoon ...

( and he too run to chase him ) 


	12. Chapter 12

AT PARTY :

ACP and team present ... except duo ... soon duo entered

daya : hello everyone !

DCP : aa gaye tum dono ?

abhi : nahi sir ... abhitak nahi aaye hum log

(all laughed on this but soon became quite after watching DIG coming towards them )

abhi : good evening sir

DIG : good evening ... so this party is just for you abhijeet ... enjoy it ...

abhi : thankyou sir

DIG went from there with DCP

daya : boss sab log dikh rahe hai par ...

abhi : par woh dono kaha hai ?

daya : shayad abhitak nahi aayi

abhi : ab kya kare ?

ACP : are abhijeet daya tum dono kab aaye...

daya : bas abhi aaye sir...

Salunkhe : mujhe toh laga tha tum dono shreya aur purvi ko leke aaoge

daya : unhone hi mana kar diya ... maine call kiya tha

Salunkhe : ohhhhhh...

( tarika too entered with her hubby )

tarika : hello everyone

daya : hi tarika hi rahul

rahul : hello ... congrats abhi ( and he moved towards abhi and handover a bouquet )

abhi : (took bouquet ) thanks yaar

tarika : congratulations abhi

abhi : thanks tarika

tarika : shreya purvi nahi aayi abhitak

salunkhe : yahape unhi ka intejar ho raha hai

tarika : shreya toh aa gayi ... woh rahi aapke peeche

daya : shreya tum akeli aayi ho ... purvi kaha hai ...?

shreya : mujhe nahi pata purvi kaha hai ...  
abhi : nahi maloom matlab usne toh kaha tha ki tum dono sath mein aaoge

daya : abhi fikar mat karo ... use call karke dekho

abhi called purvi but her cell was switched off ...

abhi : switched off hai ...

shreya : shayad aati hi hogi ...

ACP : haan aati hi hogi ...

freddy : ( happily ) sir aap sab log yaha kya kar rahe hai ... ?

pankaj : haan sir waha pe bohot tasty tasty khana hai .. maine aur freddy sir ne 2 baar kha liya ... aap log bhi chaliye ...

Salunkhe : accha chalo phir ...

ACP : haan waise bhi ye DIG aur DCP kabhi meherban nahi hote ...

daya : ye baat toh hai sir

rahul : matlab

shreya : are tarika tumne bataya nahi rahul jiju ko hamare seniors ke barein mein

abhi : are shreya ... batane layak honge toh batayegi ... kya tum bhi

tarika : exactly

shreya : chalo tarika hum log waha chalte hai ...

tarika : rahul mein... ( cutted by abhi )

abhi : haan haan tum log jao ... woh hai hamare sath ...

( all went except daya abhi and rahul )

rahul : haan toh kaise ho tum dono ?

daya : hum log bilkul theek hai

abhi : tum batao tumhara job kaisa chal raha hai ?

rahul : mere job mein kya hai ... sara din office mein baithke kaam hota hai ... tum logo ko toh khatro se khelna padta hai ... bohot hi thrilling experience hota hoga na ... kafi adventures ho na tum dono

abhi : adventures hai nahi ho gaye hai ... ... ...  
rahul : accha ... tarika ne bataya hai kaise ho tum dono ... aur tum dono ke dosti ke kisse ...

daya : accha aur kya kya kaha tarika ne

voice : good evening ladies and gentlemens ... I'm your host alisha ... aur aajki partyki wajah hai ki CID ne unka toughest mission complete kar diya hai (all clapped on this) ... so guys enjoy your party ... I'll be back soon ...

abhi : yaar daya yeh purvi kaha reh gayi

daya : mai bhi yahi soch raha tha ... abhitak use aa jana chahiye tha na ... tum ek kaam karo uncle ko call karke dekho ghar se nikli ya nahi ...

abhi called purvi's dad

abhi : hello papa ... purvi abhitak nikli nahi kya party ke liye ... kya ... do ghante pehle ... nahi ... abhitak nahi pohochi ... aap fikar mat kijiye mai dekhta hoon ... ( call ended )

daya : kya hua abhi ? kya kaha uncle ne ...? sab theek toh hai na

abhi : ya...yaar woh purvi ...

rahul : kya hua purvi ko ?

abhi : papa keh rahe the ki purvi ko ghar se nikle hue 2 ghante ho gaye hai ...

daya : sambhalo apne aap ko mai mobile company ko call karke phone ki location ko trace karwata hoon ...

after sometime

daya : boss purvi ke phone ki last location toh isi jagah ki hi bata rahi hai

abhi : kya ? ... purvi toh kabhi phone ghar pe nahi bhulti ... ab kaise pata chalega purvi ka

ACP : kya hua ... tum dono ko ?

abhi : sir purvi abhi tak nahi aayi ... uske papa ka kehna hai ki woh do ghante pehle hi ghar se nikli thi

Salunkhe : phir toh use kab ka pohoch jana chahiye tha na ... ... ...

daya : aur toh aur last location yahi ki bata rahi hai

ACP : phir toh purvi yahi kahi hogi ... dhundo use ... aur ha yahape bohot sare guests hai ... jara sambhal ke kisiko pata nahi chalna chahiye... abhijeet tum yahi raho ... sab log tumhe dekh rahe hai ... kisiko shak nahi hona chahihye ...

abhi : nahi sir mai yaha kaise reh sakta hoon ...

ACP : abhijeet baat ko samjha karo ... ... ...

daya : abhi sir theek keh rahe hai ...  
abhi : par daya ...

daya : yaar hum dhund lenge purvi ko ... ... ... ... ... ...

( all went from there ... abhi was so restless and purvi's dad was calling him simultaneously ... after half hour all came back ... )

abhi : sir purvi kaha hai ?

ACP : purvi nahi mili abhijeet

abhi : aise kaise nahi mili ... sab jagah acche se check kiya na

daya : haan abhi sab kuch theek se check kiya ...

freddy : sir humne ek jagah b nahi chodi ...

abhi : sab check kiya har ek room cabin terrace ?

shreya : oh shit ... sir mai toh terrace check karna bhul hi gayi

abhi : mai dekh ke aata hoon ( and he ran towards terrace )

AT TERRACE :

abhi : ( loudly ) purvi ... purvi ... purvi

he was searching her ... and finally he saw her ... his vission was blur due to tears ... he ran towards her ...

purvi : ( casually ) kya abhi itna time laga diya aapne mujhe dhudne mein ... mai kabse wait kar rahi thi aapka yahape

but abhi was in disbelive after seeing purvi very casual and normal ... he only know how he passed this time without her ... tears starts to fall from his eyes rapidly...

purvi : abhi kya hua ? ... aap please royiye mat ... abhi mai aapke samne hoon woh bhi sahi salamat ...

abhi : ( angrily ) how dare you to play with my feelings ... ( purvi shocked ) ye sab karke tum kya dekhna chahti thi ... yahi ki mai tumhe dhund pata hoon ya nahi ... ohh come on purvi ... (teary voice ) yuh baccho jaisa khel khelkar jaan nikal diyi tumne meri ...janti bhi ho man mein kaise kaise khayal aa rahe hai ... tum sath na ho toh mar jaunga mein ... ( he sat on his knee and crying badly purvi came and hugged him ) ...

purvi : abhi I'm sorry ... please mujhe maaf kar dijiye ... mai aapko hurt nahi karna chahti thi ... just aapko surprise dena chahti thi ... aur maine ye dekhne ke liye nahi kiya ki aap mujhe dhund paate ho ya nahi ... balki mujhe yakeen tha ki aap mujhe dhund loge ... aur aapne mujhe dhund hi liya ... i love you abhi ... maine aapko bola tha ki aapke aankhon se kabhi aansu nahi aane dungi lekin meri wajah se aap ro rahe hai ... mujhe maaf kar dijiye ( she cupped his face ) abhi meri taraf dekhiye ...

abhi looked at her concerned face ... she take him in hug ... abhi hugged her tightly ...

purvi : i love u abhi

abhi : i love u lot

purvi again cupped his face ... then she kissed his cheeks ... (abhi smile on this) ... then she kissed on his both wet eyes ... then she kissed his forehead ... they join their forehead ... abhi was about to kiss her lips ... but she stopped him while putting finger on his lips ...

purvi : nahi milegi kiss ... huhhh

abhi : kyu nahi milegi ? ... mujhe toh chahiye ...

purvi : aap roye kyu ? mujhe bilkul accha nahi laga ... aap chahe toh mujhe daant dete ... bhale hi thappad mar dete ... aur dusri baat mai aapke liye saree pehni aur aapne notice bhi nahi kiyi ... aap bohot bure ho ... jao mai aapse baat bhi nahi karti

abhi : aisi baat nahi hai purvi ... tum bohot hi pyaari lag rahi ho ... meri purvi toh hamesha se hi cute dikhti hai

purvi : toh pehle kyu nahi bola ... ?

abhi : wohhh... wohhhh ( he started thinking what to say but all of sudden he got call from daya ... and he gave bach gaya wala look )

abhi : ha daya ... kya ... mai abhi ata hoon

purvi : kya hua ?

abhi : neeche media ko mera interview lena hai ...

purvi : abhi toh aap sach mein super hero ban gaye na ...

abhi : woh toh mai pehle se hi tha ... abhi chalo jaldi neeche ... sabko batana hai tumhari kartuto ke barein mein ...

purvi : chill ... shreya ne sabko bata diya hoga abtak

abhi : tumhara matlab shreya ko ye sab pata tha

purvi : uska aur tarika ka hi plan tha ye

abhi : sab mile hue hai ... sabko dekh lunga ( and he goes down with fake anger)

and as he goes down media attacked on him ... he was giving answer of their silly questions ... he was feeling as he is in jail with them ... all were looking at him ... many mikes in front of him ... finally get out of them after 20 minutes ...

daya : kya hua boss ... tum itne ukhde hue kyu ho ? media walon ko bhi theek se jawab nahi de rahe the kya hua ?

rahul : haan maine bhi notice kiya ... tum theek toh na abhi ?

abhi : ( to daya ) tum jake apni shreya se pucho ( to rahul ) aur tum jake apni tarika se pucho ...

daya and rahul looked each others face ...


	13. Chapter 13

daya and rahul were looking at each other ... and abhi went from there and he join to ACP & Salunkhe

daya : ise kya hua ?

rahul : ab toh chal ke puchna hi padega un dono se ... abhi ka mood theek nahi lag raha

daya : haan chalo ...

rahul and daya saw that shreya and tarika were with purvi ...

rahul : are purvi tumhe abhi bula raha hai

purvi : kaha hai woh ... ?

daya : woh ACP sir ke sath hai waha pe

purvi : ok mai aati hoon ... ( she went )

daya : shreya tarika tum logo ne abhi ko kuch kiya hai kya ?

shreya : nahitoh

tarika : humne kya kiya ?

rahul : jab se woh purvi se milke aaya hai ... kisise theek se baat nahi kar raha ...

tarika : yaar shreya kahi purvi ne bata toh nahi diya na hamara naam ...

shreya : aisa hi lagta hai ...

daya : kya bol rahi tum dono ?

shreya : maine bataya tha na aapko ki woh purvi upar chupi hui hai ... aur woh abhi sir ko surprise dena chahti hai ...

daya : haan toh ?

tarika : actually bas aisi hai ki ... woh hum dono ka plan tha

rahul : kya ?

daya : oh no ! tabhi abhi ne aisa kaha ki shreya aur tarika ko hi pucho

ON OTHER SIDE :

purvi : abhi aapne mujhe bulaya

abhi : maine nahi bulaya ...

purvi : par daya sir aur rahul jiju ne kaha ki aap mujhe bula raha hai ... (while listening this oldie duo went from there)..

abhi : daya ka toh pata hai par rahul bhi ...

purvi : pata nahi yeh kaise ho gaya ... waise abhi aap mujhse abtak naraj ho ?

abhi : (fake anger) haan ...

purvi : i love u abhi

abhi : hmmmmm

purvi : sirf hmmmmmm ... ok mai ja rahi hoon

abhi : are are ruko

purvi : mujhe bhuk lagi hai ...

abhi : thodi der mein khate hai na khana sab ke sath

purvi : tab tak ice cream khale ?

abhi : theek hai ... chalo

voice : gud evening ladies and gentlemen ... aapki host alisha phir se hajir hai ... as you all know ki CID ki is sabse badi safalta ka karan hai ABHIJEET ... ( all clapped ... abhi smiled ) ... abhijeet sir ne akele hi ek impossible mission ko possible kar diya hai ... unhone MARCO naam ke don ka khauf mumbai sheher se hamesha ke liye mita diya hai aur 127 ladkiyon ki jaan bachakar sabse bada bahaduri ka kaam kiya hai ... mai DIG sir se request karti hoon ki SR. INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ko yeh bravery gold medal aur yeh trophy dekar unka sanman kare ...

DIG went in front ... abhi went to daya hold his hand and make his way towards DIG ... DIG gave medal to abhi and trophy to daya ... all clapped for there bonding ... ... ...

duo : thankyou sir... ( they went back to there place )

daya : abhi tum mujhe aise kheech ke kyu le gaye ... is trophy pe sirf aur sirf tumhara hak tha...

abhi : ab hamare bich mein ye tera mera kaha se aa gaya yaar ...

purvi : aap dono ka ho gaya toh khana khane chale ... mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai ...

daya : bhuk toh mujhe bhi lagi hai ...

shreya : toh phir chale khana khane

tarika : chalo na...

all went to have food ... all were had their dinner ... after some time one pretty lady came towards abhi ...

lady : excuse me mr. abhijeet

abhi : yes ?

lady : ( forwarding her hand to shake with him ) myself smriti

abhi : ( while shaking hand ) hello mam ...

lady : oh don't call me mam ... you can call me simmy

abhi : hello miss simmy ... ( purvi and daya starred abhi )

lady : well mai toh aap pe fida ho gayi ... kya kaam kiya hai aapne ... hats off to you .. ( purvi was burning)

abhi : ( dramatic smile ) thankyou

lady : waise aap shadi shuda hai ?

abhi : jee nahi

lady : yeh badi acchi baat hai ... ( changing expressions ) mera matlab kyu nahi hui ?... aap toh itne handsome ho ki koi bhi ladki aapko reject nahi kar sakti ...

abhi : jee hone wali hai shadi

lady : kisse ?

abhi : purvi jara yaha aana ...

purvi : jee

abhi : ( keeping hand on her shoulder ) isse hone wali hai meri shadi ( purvi blush )

lady : oh okay ... mai abhi aayi mujhe ek urgent call karna hai ( and she went )

abhi : bach gaya ...

purvi : kuch jyada hi over kar rahi thi

abhi : isiliye keh raha hoon mere sath rehna ... nahitoh aisi hi ladkiya aake tumhare abhi ko disturb karengi

purvi : aap itne bhi handsome nahi ho ... handsome toh daya sir hai

daya : kya baat hai bhabi ... aakhir aapne meri tarif kar diyi

shreya : waise toh hamesha abhi sir abhi sir karti rehti hai ... aaj kya hua ?

purvi : kyu agar maine daya sir ki tarif kar diyi toh kya hua ? ( childishly ) mai kiski bhi tarif kar sakti hoon

abhi : haan baba chill ... kisiki bhi tarif karo ( purvi smile )

ACP : abhijeet daya

duo : jee sir

ACP : ab hum sabko nikalna chahiye

duo : theek hai sir

abhi : sir aap sab nikalye mai DIG sir ko thanks bolke aata hoon...

ACP : okay ... chalo sab log

DIG : are abhijeet kya hua ?

abhi : kuch nahi sir ... bas aapko thanks bolne aaya tha ... aapne mere liye party rakhi ... thankyou so much sir

DIG : are bhai tumne kaam hi aisa kiya hai ...

DCP : haan DIG sir aise hi party nahi dete ( abhi smiled )

abhi : theek hai phir hum log chalte hai ... and thankyou DCP sir ...

DCP : mujhe kyu thanks ...

abhi : mujhe pata hai sir aap dikhate nahi ho lekin karte bohot kuch ho

DCP : yeh tumne meri tarif kiyi ya meri tang kheechi

abhi : dono bhi ...

DCP : okay phir theek hai ...

abhi : okay then bye sir ... bye DIG sir ... thanks once again ... good night take care...

( & he went out ... where daya shreya and purvi was waiting for him )

abhi : chale ?

daya : chalo...

duo drop purvi and shreya to their respective homes and then went to their home...

daya : boss

abhi : haan daya ?

daya : woh shreya ke taraf se sorry ... mai janta hoon tum bohot dar gaye the ... par unka maksat tumhe darane ka nahi tha

abhi : janta hoon surprise dena ka tha ...

daya : tum unse naraj nahi ho na

abhi : nahi daya ... mai koi baccha hoon jo ittusi baat pe naraj ho jau

daya smiled ... sudden abhi got a call ...

abhi : ( happily ) purvi ka call

daya : phir toh tum logoki lambi baat chalegi ... mai sone ja raha hoon ... tum bhi jaldi sona kal bureau bhi jana hai ... good night boss

abhi : good night ( & he received call ) hello ...

purvi : pohoch gaye ghar

abhi : haan abhi abhi pohoch gaye ...

purvi : maine aapko ye batane ke liye call kiya tha ki mai kal bureau nahi aa rahi

abhi : ( sad tone) kyu ? kyu nahi aaogi ?

purvi : mai kal papa ko leke uncle ke ghar pune ja rahi hoon

abhi : sunday ko nahi ja sakti

purvi : sorry abhi ... but i can't do anything ... papa ne already sab fix karke rakha hai ...

abhi : mai papa se baat karu ?

purvi : papa ne uncle ko bol diya hai ki kal hum aa rahe hai ... ab unko mana karna theek nahi hoga na

abhi : par purvi ...

purvi : bas ek hi din ki baat hai na abhi ...

abhi : ek pura dina ... mai tumhare bina kaise rahunga

purvi : ( smiling ) aap aise bol rahe ho jaise aap addicted ho gaye ho

abhi : exactly yaar ... mai addicted ho gaya hoon ...

purvi : bas ek din wait karna mai jaldi aa jaungi

abhi : accha theek hai ... ye batao tum wapas kab tak aa jaogi ?

purvi : kal raat tak aa jaungi

abhi : theek hai phir ... par call pe toh baat kar sakte hai na

purvi : haan kar sakte hai ... par jyada nahi

abhi : ok madam as you wish ...

purvi : abhi aap so jayiye

abhi : nahi thodi der baat karo na

purvi : par aap thak gaye honge na

abhi : tumse baat karke mai hamesha active ho jata hoon

purvi : waise ek baat kahu ?

abhi : haan kaho ...

purvi : aaj aapne us lady ko kaha na ki aapki shadi mujhse hone wali hai ... that time i really feel special...

abhi : yes you are special for me

purvi : i love you so much

abhi : i love you too jaan

purvi : maine suna hai ki shadi ke baad sab badal jata hai

abhi : aise kaise badal jata hai ... jo log ek dusre ko acche se samajte hai unke life mein koi changes nahi hote ... sab kuch accha hi hota hai

purvi : lagta hai aapne shadi pe PHD kiyi hai

abhi : kya purvi tum bhi ... mai ek sidha sadha banda hoon

purvi : seriously aap bohot innocent hai ... bohot acche ho

abhi : aur ?

purvi : bohot hi hardworking ho

abhi : aur ?

purvi : sentimental bhi ho

abhi : aur ?

purvi : bohot pyaare ho

abhi : aur ?

purvi : mujhe aapki har baat pasand hai

abhi : aur ?

purvi : aur abhi mujhe neend aa rahi hai

abhi : kya yaar

purvi : abhi aap time dekhiye raat ke 1 baj rahe hai ... mujhe lagta hai ab hum dono ko sona chahiye ... kyunki mujhe kal pune jana hai aur aapko bureau ... so good night ...

abhi : okay good night love you

purvi : love you too

CALL ENDED

abhivi slept with a cute smile ... 


	14. Chapter 14

abhi wake up ...

abhi : subah kitni jaldi ho gayi ... bureau jane ka man nahi hai ... aaj toh purvi bhi nahi aayegi ... pata nahi aaj ka din kaise nikalega ... par jana toh padega ... pehle toh fresh hota hoon ...

he got fresh in 15 min and made 2 cups coffee and directly went in daya's room ... where he saw daya was still sleeping

abhi : ( while patting daya's cheeks ) daya ... daya uth ja 8 baj gaye ... daya uth ja baccha ...

daya : bas 5 min abhi ...

abhi : dekh daya coffee thandi ho jayegi ...

daya get up and sat on his bed ... abhi forward coffee mug ... daya take a sip and then open his eyes ... abhi too have his coffee...

abhi : mai breakfast banane ja raha hoon ... tu jaldi se ready ho ja

daya : yaar abhi man nahi hai bureau jane ka

abhi : mera toh bilkul bhi man nahi lag raha hai ...

daya : yaar woh aaj files submit karni hai ... isiliye mera man nahi lag raha hai ... lekin tumhe kya hua ? ... tum mission pe the isiliye ACP sir ne tumhe extra time diya hai na case files complete karne ka ... phir tumhara man kyu nahi lag raha bureau jane ka

abhi : yaar woh ... aaj purvi nahi aayegi bureau ...

daya : kyu ?

abhi : woh pune ja rahi hai ... papa ke sath uske uncle se milne ... ... jao tum fresh ho jao mai breakfast ready karta hoon ...

daya : theek hai ...

after sometime duo had breakfast and went to bureau ... all wish them good morning and they too ...

shreya : are abhi sir yeh dekhiye aapka photo aaya hai news paper ke front page pe ...

daya : boss tum toh aajkal full form mein ho ...

abhi : yeh koi form worm nahi hai ... do din mein sab bhul jayenge ...

daya : mai toh nahi bhulunga boss ...

all : hum bhi nahi bhulenge sir ...

ACP : abhijeet home minister prakash tumse milna chahte hai ...

abhi : mujhse par kyu ?

ACP : ye toh mujhe nahi pata ... par unhone tumhe kal unke office bulaya hai ...

abhi : theek hai sir ...

( full day was so boring for abhi ... finally at night purvi call abhi )

abhi : hello

purvi : kaise hai aap ?

abhi : abhi yaad aayi meri ...

purvi : aisa kuch nahi hai abhi ... mai aapko bohot miss kar rahi thi ...

abhi : ( romantic voice ) sacchi ?

purvi : ( smiling ) haan ... aapne miss nahi kiya mujhe

abhi : mai toh tumhe bhulta hi nahi tumhe miss karne ke liye

purvi : ( blushing ) accha baba ... bas ek hi toh din tha na ... waise bhi hum kal mil hi lenge na

abhi : pata nahi kal kab milenge

purvi : aap aise kyu bol rahe ho ?

abhi : actually kal mujhe home minister prakash ne bulaya hai

purvi : kyu

abhi : woh toh nahi pata yaar ... par jana padega

purvi : toh aap kal mujhse nahi milenge ?

abhi : milunga na ... par pata nahi kab ... may be shyam ko nahitoh raat ko

purvi : aap mere sath aise kaise kar sakte hai ... pehle aap mujhse milna aur phir jana

abhi : are purvi baat ko samajh ne ki koshish karo na plsss

purvi : toh kya home minister mujhse important hai ... ?

abhi : aisa kuch nahi purvi ... tum bhi toh aaj gayi thi na ...

purvi : par abhi ...

abhi : i understand purvi ... even mera bhi aaj kuch aisa hi haal tha ... i just hope ke hum dono ke bich mein kabhi judai na aaye ...

purvi : aisi baatein kyu kar rahe hai aap ? hum dono hamesha sath rahenge ...

abhi : ( smiling ) meri chatter box toh kafi smart ho gayi

purvi : mai toh pehle se hi smart hoon

abhi : haan haan ... ab acche se so jao thak gayi hongi na ?

purvi : haan bohot thak gayi ... good night

abhi : good night my jaan...

NEXT DAY :

( abhi was waiting outside home minister's cabin ... after 5-10 mins he went inside )

abhi : good morning sir

HM : aao aao abhijeet ... baitho

abhi : ( after siting ) aapne bulaya sir ?

HM : haan ... 2 din se tumhare hi charche chal rahe hai news mein ... kafi reputation badh gayi hogi na tumhari ... ( abhi smiled ) agar tum chaho toh isse jyada reputation badh sakti hai tumhari

abhi : woh kaise ?

HM : mujhe aisi ghuma phira ke baatein karne ka koi shauk nahi hai ... tumne MARCO ko mara aur itni sari ladkiyon ko riha bhi karwaya ... lekin usse tumhe kya fayda hua 2-3 medals hi mile na ... lekin isse mere boss ka 200 million dollars ka nuksan hua hai ...

abhi : aapka boss ... matlab ?

HM : MARCO ka boss hi mera boss hai ... ab please boss ka naam mat puchna ... boss ne tumse ye kehne ke liye kaha hai ki tum is case ko chod do ... iske badle mein boss tumhe 10 million dollars denge ...

abhi : aapke jaise log jab tak is kursi par baithe hai ... tab tak hamara desh aazad kehlane ke layak hi nahi ...

HM : tum jante bhi ho kisse baat kar rahe ho tum ?

abhi : ( confident ) jee bilkul ... ek desh drohi se

HM : ( angry ) mujhse panga bohot bhari padega tumhe

abhi : dekh lenge ... aap jaise log amir banne ke lalach mein bechari ladkiyon ke sharir ka istamal karte hai ... aap toh is kursi pe baithne ke layak hi nahi ... chalta hoon ... aainda aisi bebunyaad baaton ke liye mujhe mat bulayiye ... mujhe mera kimti time aisi bakwas baaton ke liye barbad karna pasand nahi hai ... aur rahi baat aapke boss ki toh use keh dijiye ki mai use patal se bhi dhund nikalunga ... ( and he left from there )

BUREAU :

daya : are freddy kaha khoye hue ho

freddy : sir meri wife mujhe khana nahi deti

purvi : kyu ?

freddy : kyunki use lagta hai ki abhi use waqt nahi deta

daya : phir to bhabiji ka gussa karna jayaz hai

freddy : purvi tum bhi tumhari shadi abhi sir ke sath aise karogi

purvi : nahi nahi ... mai aisa bilkul nahi karungi ... mujhe pata hai ki woh bohot busy hote hai shayad isiliye waqt nahi de pate

daya : ( putting and on his heart ) aaye haye bhabi ... aap toh mere bhai se bohot pyaar karti ho ...

shreya : woh toh ahi ... ( purvi blushed )

( sudden abhi entered in bureau ... he was much angry ... he didn't bother that everyone is watching him ... he directly went to his desk and started doing his work on his PC )

daya : ( whisper ) boss bohot gusse mein lag raha hai

purvi : par woh toh home minister se milne gaye the na ... phir itna gussa kispe ...

daya : ab woh toh boss ko puchna padega

purvi : toh chaliye puchte hai

daya : ruk ja jhansi ki rani ... abhi puchne kuch nahi hoga ... woh batayega bhi nahi aur upar se aur gussa karega ... tum sab log apne apne kaam pe lag jao ... uska gussa thanda hote hi hum baat karenge

( all nodded and went to their respective desks )

abhi was continously doing something on his PC ... after half hour he left bureau without informing any one ...

purvi's POV : pata nahi abhi sir ko kya ho gaya ... jarur kuch badi baat hai ... kitni baar bataya hai inko ki baatein share kiya kijiye ... koi baat nahi shyam ko puchti hoon ...

( it was 5 pm now ... but there was no trace of abhi ... ACP sir have asked thrice about abhi but no one knows where abhi is )

purvi was calling abhi ... but he rejected her phone twice ... again purvi called him ... finally he received call

abhi : purvi mai abhi bohot busy hoon mai tumse badme baat karta hoon

purvi : par abhi suniye toh ..., ( call ended )

daya : kya kaha abhi ne ... unhone kaha ki woh bohot busy hai badme baat karenge

ACP : ( angry tone) aisa kaunsa kaam tha jo ise akele niptana tha

OTHER SIDE :

someone hit a rod on abhi's head and make him unconscious

BUREAU :

at night also daya and purvi was calling him simultaneously ... but he was not receiving call... after sometime his cell battery died

daya : pata nahi boss kaha hai

freddy : kahi sir kisi musibat mein toh nahi

purvi : ACP sir bhi meeting ke liye nikal gaye ... ab hum kya kare ?

daya : ek kaam karo uske phone ki location trace karo

nikhil : ( after 5 mins ) nahi sir ... lagta hai abhi sir ka phone band hai isiliye location trace nahi ho pa rahi hai

daya : ( trying to handle the situation ) theek hai sab log ghar jao ... abhi aane ke baad mai inform kar dunga ... purvi shreya tum dono ko mai ghar chod deta hoon ... chalo

all nodded and went to their respective homes

OTHER SIDE :

abhi gain his sense ... and he find himself in a house ... he manage to run from there ... and directly he make his way to home

DUO'S HOME :

daya was restless ... abhi entered in home

daya : abhi ... tum theek toh ho ? ... kaha the tum ? ... kitne pareshan ho gaye the hum

abhi : ( trying to be normal ) mai theek hoon baccha ... mujhe kya hua hai ... raat bohot ho gayi hai jake so jao ...

daya : nahi pehle batao tum the kaha ... aur aisa kya kaam tha jo hum sabko bina bataye jana pada tumhe

abhi : daya mai tumhe kal batata hoon ... ab tum jake so jao

daya went in his room

NEXT MORNING :

daya wake up and saw that abhi have already left from there ... he too went in bureau but abhi was not present there ... after sometime pankaj came there

pankaj : ( restless voice ) sir ... sir abhi sir

purvi : abhi sir kya

pankaj : abhi sir bohot gande hai sir

daya : pankaj ye mat bhulo ki abhi tumhara senior hai

ACP : pankaj ye baatein mat ghumao ... jo kuch hua hai saf saf batao

pankaj : sir abhi sir ne ek ladki pe jabardasti rape

ACP : ( shout ) pankaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaj

pankaj : I'm sorry sir par aap khud hi dekh lijiye ... TV pe news aa rahi hai ...

shreya on the TV ...

reporter : mai abhi miss jiya ke sath hoon jinke sath CID ke SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ne jabardasti karne ki koshish kiyi ... ye unhi 127 ladkiyon mein se ek hai jinhe sr. inspector abhijeet ne bachaya tha ... toh miss jiya aap hume please batayiye aapke sath kya hua

jiya : ( crying ) mai kal raat apne ghar pe thi ... achanak abhijeet ji waha aaye ... unhone meri jaan bachayi isiliye maine unhe andar bulaya ... ander aate hi unhone mera hath pakad liya ... maine unhe poocha ki yeh aap kya kar rahe hai toh unhone kaha ki sirf aaj ki raat mere sath guzaro nahitoh woh mujhe firse mujhe un gundo ke pass leke jayenge ... mai bohot dar gayi thi ...unhone mujhe bed pe fake diya ... achanak mere hath mein ek vase aaya ... maine us vase ko unke sar par markar unhe behosh kar diya ... jaise hi woh behosh hue maine unka photo apne mobile mein kheech liya ... ye dekhiye

reporter : dekha aapne CID ke SR. INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ne kitni gandi harkat ki hai ... ab bas yahi dekhna baki hai ki ACP pradyuman apne hi officer ki is kartut pe kya action leti hai ...

daya turn off TV in anger... purvi was in so many tears ... everyone become silent ...

abhi entered in bureau ... he was very casual ...

abhi : ( smiling ) good morning sir

ACP : abhijeet tumhare sir pe chot lagi hai kya ?

abhi : haan sir woh kal ek chotasa accident ho gaya tha ...

daya : kaisa accident hua tha sr. inspector abhijeet ?

abhi : kya hua daya ... tum aise kyu baat kar rahe ho

daya slapped him tightly ... which cause abhi fall down on floor ... his mouth starts bleeding ... abhi was in utter shock ... abhi manage to get up

abhi : ( teary voice ) baat kya hai daya ?

daya : ye chot tumhe kaisi lagi ?

abhi : woh kal shyam mai bandra gaya tha MARCO ke barein mein investigation karne ... wahi pe kisine mujhpe peeche se humla kiya ...

again daya slapped him ... daya was in extreme anger no one was having guts to stop him ... salunkhe and tarika entered in bureau ... abhi was not understanding whats going on ...

daya : mai soch bhi nahi sakta tha abhi tum itni gandi harkat karoge

abhi : ( hurt tone )maine kiya kya hai daya ?

ACP : ( angry tone )bano mat abhijeet ... hume sab pata chal gaya ... aur sirf hume hi nahi puri duniya ko pata chal gaya ...

abhi : kya pata chal gaya sir

daya : ( extreme angry tone ) yahi ki tumne ek college student ke sath jabardasti ...

abhi : dayyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... ye kya bol rahe ho tum ... tum hosh mein toh ho ? aur aap log soch bhi kaise sakte ho ki mai aisa kuch kar sakta hoon ...

purvi : hum soch bhi nahi sakte the sir par humne sab dekh liya ...

abhi : purvi tum bhi ... tum toh mera vishwas karo

ACP : pankaj news on karo ...

(after watching news ... )

abhi : nahi sir ... ye sab jhoot hai ... maine aisi koi harkat nahi kiyi hai ... infact mai toh mera kaam kar raha tha tab kisine peeche se mere upar humla kiya ... uske baad kya hua mujhe kuch yaad nahi ... jab mujhe hosh aaya tab mai kisi ghar pe tha ... mai waha se foran mere ghar chala gaya ...

Salunkhe : ( clapping ) ... wah kya shandar kahani hai ... har bar yaad nahi yaad nahi kehke tum bach jate ho ... par is baar us ladkine tumhari photo tak kheechi hai ... tum us ladki ke ghar pe kaise pohoche ... ... ...

abhi : jarur koi mujhe fasana chahta hai ...

daya got a call from DCP

daya : hello ... jee sir ... theek hai sir ... is baar aapko shikayat ka mauka nahi dunga ... ok sir ... bye

daya bring handcuffs from drawer ...

daya : ( showing handcuffs ) you are under arrest mister abhijeet ...

abhi : ( disbelief ) daya ... tumhe apne abhi pe vishwas nahi hai ?

daya : kaun abhi kaisa abhi ... tum sirf ek mujrim ho

this was enough for abhi now ... abhi didn't utter a single word against him ... daya arrested abhi and make him sit interrogation room ... then daya came out ...

ACP : daya tum theek ho ?

daya : mai bilkul theek hoon ...

ACP : mai head office ja raha hoon ... tum abhijeet se tabtak puchtach karo jab tak woh sab sach nahi bol deta ...

Salunkhe : is baar toh kar paoge na daya tum ...

daya didn't said anything and directly went in interogation room ...

daya : batao kyu kiya tumne aisa ... ?

abhi look at daya

abhi : ( calmly ) maine kuch nahi kiya daya ...

daya : ( bang his hand on desk and shout ) daya mat kaho mujhe ...

( everyone get scared outside ... purvi sat down with a thud ... shreya make her calm )

abhi : tum mera vishwas kyu nahi kar rahe ho ... jiya jhoot bol rahi hai ... mai toh uska ghar tak nahi janta tha ...

daya hold abhi's collar ...

daya : mana ki woh jhoot bol rahi hai ... lekin usko kaise pata chala ki tumhare sir par chot lagi hai ... aur koi tumhe jiya ke ghar kyu leke jayega ... aur woh tumhari madad karne ke bajay tumhari photo kyu legi ... mujhe kya bewakuf samajh ke rakha hai ... ( then he leave his collar )

abhi : maine toh kabhi nahi kaha ki tum bewakoof ho ... maine toh humesha se hi tumhe samajdar samjha hai ... bewakoof toh mai hoon jo ye soch baitha ki sab log mujhpe bharosa karte hai ...

daya : tum bharosa karne ke layak hi nahi ... ab sach boldo ki tum waha gaye the

abhi : haan daya mai waha tha ... par mai khud waha nahi gaya tha ...

daya : toh kaha gaye the tum ?

abhi : mai bandra gaya tha MARCO ke baarein mein investigation karne

daya : wah ... ek mare hue don ki investigation karne gaye the ... jise khud tumne mara hai ...

abhi : daya MARCO ke upar koi aur boss bhi hai ... usi ka pata karne gaya tha

daya : mujhe hath uthane par majboor mat karo

abhi : ( teary voice ) kab tak hath uthaoge daya ?

daya : jab tak tum sach nahi ugal dete

abhi : theek hai phir aajma lo

daya gave a punch on abhi's stomach

abhi : aaahhhhh...

daya : ab sach batao ? ... kya bigada tha us masoon ladki ne tumhara

abhi : maine jo kuch kaha wahi sach hai

daya was about to give a punch on abhi's face ... but freddy came in interogation room ...

freddy : sir DCP sir aaye hai ...

daya push abhi ... which cause he fall on floor ... and left the room ... freddy was looking at his abhi sir ... but soon he too went outside ...

DCP : kuch bola usne

daya : abhi tak nahi sir

DCP : ye abhijeet kis khet ki muli hai ... jo daya ka hath padne baad bhi kuch nahi bola ...

daya looked at his own hands ...

DCP : pankaj bahar 2 constable khade hai unhe andar leke aao

pankaj : jee sir

DCP : freddy abhijeet ko bahar leke aao ...

pankaj bring 2 constables ... freddy and abhi came outside

DCP : ( to constables ) leke jao ise ...

daya : kaha sir ?

DCP : jail ... waha pe sab ugal dega ...

abhi : ek min sir ... ( & he went to purvi ) ... purvi kya tumhe bhi mujhpe vishwas nahi hai ? ... ( purvi turned her face to another side ... abhi smiled sadly ...) theek hai phir ... chalta hoon ( he turned )

purvi : ek minute sir ... ( he turned towards her ... she remove that diamond ring which was gifted by abhi on daya's birthday and forwarded towards him ) ... ye lijiye aapki aamanat ... ( abhi take that ring with tears ... soon constables take him to jail ...)

EVENING :

ACP & Salunkhe entered in bureau ... everybody was silent ...

ACP : daya kya hua ?

daya : kuch nahi sir

Salunkhe : abhijeet ne kuch bataya

daya : kuch nahi sir ...

ACP : hai kaha abhijeet ?

daya : DCP sir aaye the ... 2 constables ke sath ... woh use jail le gaye

ACP : jail ... theek hai ... tum sab log ghar jao

daya : shreya purvi ko ghar chod dena ...

shreya : Sir aap ... ?

daya : mai thodi der mein chala jaunga

shreya : theek hai ...

All went ...

ACP was about to move ...

ACP : daya chalo tum bhi ghar jao ... ( but there was no response from daya ) ... daya

daya : jee sir

ACP : tum theek toh na

daya : pata nahi sir ... hamesha mere sath hi aisa kyu hota hai sir ... mera sath juda har rishta tut jata hai ... ( crying badly ) mere liye toh abhi hi sab kuch tha ... mera bhai mera baap sab kuch ... par aaj duty ke wajah se maine uspe hath utha diya ... aur woh kuch nahi bola ... kismat har bar mera sath chod deti hai ... samaj nahi aata apne bhai ka sath doon ya duty ka ...

ACP : mai samaj sakta hoon daya ...

OTHER SIDE :

shreya drop purvi to her home

purvi's dad : purvi kya yeh sab sach hai .. ?

purvi : ( crying ) jee papa ... sab sach hai

purvi's dad : abhi ne yeh sab kabul kar liya ?

purvi : abhi tak toh nahi ...

purvi's dad : phir tum log kaise keh sakte ho ki sab sach hai

purvi : papa sare saboot toh yahi bolte hai ...

purvi's dad : theek hai ...

purvi went in room ... and started sobbing ...

purvi : ( crying ) kyu kiya abhi aapne mere sath aisa ... kya kami reh gayi thi mere pyaar mein ... mai aapko kabhi maf nahi karungi ... itna bada dhoka diya aapne mujhe ... mai kitni ijjat karti thi aapki ... par aaj ke baad sirf nafrat karungi ... sirf nafrat


	15. Chapter 15

NEXT DAY :

IN BUREAU

ACP : daya ... abhijeet ke case ke liye parso ki tarik mili hai ...

daya : theek hai sir ...

ACP : tum jao aur in papers pe uski signature leke aao ...

daya : sir ... mai ... mai nahi ja sakta ... aap aap kisi aur ko bhej dijiye

ACP : dayaaaa ... its an order

daya : ( head down ) theek hai sir ...

purvi : sir mai bhi ja sakti hoon ?

ACP : theek hai

freddy : sir mujhe bhi ...

ACP : theek hai freddy tum bhi jao ...

OTHER SIDE :

INSPECTOR JADHAV got a call ... after some time ..

Ins . jadhav : ( shout ) sameer , rakesh , kabir , pravin

sameer : jee sir

Ins . jadhav : upar se order aaya hai ... abhijeet ko tab tak torture karo jab tak woh kabul nahi kar leta ki usi ne jiya pe jabardasti kiyi ...

rakesh : par sir ... hum ye unse jabardasti kaise bulwa sakte hai ... ye toh kanoon ke khilaf hai

Ins . jadhav : ab tu mujhe mat sikha ye Home Minister ka order hai ...

sameer : par sir ye CID wale bohot hi tedhi cheez hai ... itni asani se juban nahi kholenge

Ins . jadhav : janta hoon ... itna torture karo ki bolne pe majbur h jaye ... 2 din hai tum logo ke pass ... parso use court pe pesh karna hai

sameer : use toh hum dekhte sir ...

Ins . jadhav : aur suno ... uske tevar kuch jyada hi hai ... aisa maro na ki sari hekdi nikal jaye ...

All four went inside abhi's cell ... he was sitting in a corner ...

kabir : chal uth ... ( abhi get up ... he was not having fear ... )

pravin : dekh hum seedhe seedhe bolte hai ... apna bayan badal le ...

abhi : mai jhoota bayan nahi dunga ...

kabir : abe teri sari ijjat nikal gayi ab yaha se choot ke bhi kaha jayega ... bayan badal le aur jail mein settle ho ja ... muft ka khana bhi mil jayega aur yaha tu safe bhi rahega

abhi : ( smiling ) tu janta hai kisse baat kar raha hai ...

kabir : CID ke jaabaz officer abhijeet se ... par ab tujhe yahase koi nahi bacha sakta ... kyunki ab ye case police or CBI ke haath mein hai ... ab tumhari CID team bhi kuch nahi kar sakti ... isliye teri bhalayi isime hai ki tu bayan badal de ... hum teri acche se khatir dari karenge yaha

abhi : do whatever you want ... mai mar jaunga par jhoota bayan nahi dunga

sameer : theek hai phir bandho iske hath aur pair ...

they tied abhi on chair

pravin came with some wooden sticks ( police baton )...

kabir slap abhi ... pravin punch him on face ... sameer and rakesh start to beat his both arms with baton ...

sameer : ( after 5 mins ) bol ... tune hi jabardasti kiyi hai ya nahi

abhi : ( strongly) maine kuch bhi nahi kiya ...

pravin attack on his leg with baton harshly

abhi : aaahhhhhh...

rakesh : jabardasti kisne kiyi ?

abhi : maine nahi kiyi ...

kabir : tu aise nahi manega ...

abhi : ( painful voice ) mai kaise bhi nahi manunga ...

kabir : kholo ise ...

abhi stand up

they start beating him again with baton ... pravin started hiting baton on his foot ... pain was unbearable for abhi ... he was screaming in pain ...

soon daya purvi and freddy entered in police station ...

Ins . jadhav stand ...

daya : hume abhijeet ki signature chahiye ... kaha hai woh

Ins . jadhav : aayiye mere sath

daya purvi and freddy were shocked to see how they wear beating to abhi ... and there was no scream from abhi's side now ...

Ins . jadhav : kabir soda re tyala ( leave him in marathi ... soon all four came out ... abhi was lying there ... )

daya : ( teary voice ) abhi

purvi : ( teary voice ) abhi

freddy : abhijeet sir ( crying ) there was no response from abhi

daya sat down ... he turn abhi

daya : ye toh behosh hai ... purvi jaldi se pani lao ...

purvi bought water from pot which was placed in cell itself ... she sprinkle water on abhi's face ... there was movement in abhi's eyes ... she kept that glass aside ... and take abhi's head in her lap

purvi : abhi ... ( abhi open his eyes )

abhi : aaahhhhh ...

daya hold abhi's hand tightly

abhi : mujhe ... pata ... thaa ... tu... tum lo... log ... jarur ... aa ... aaoge

freddy turn his face to another side and started crying ... ... ...

purvi was continously looking at his wounds ... tears were flowing from her eyes ...

abhi : ACP sir nahi aaye mujhe lene ke liye ...

daya : ( fake anger ) abhijeet hum tumhe lene ke liye nahi aaye ...

abhi was smiling but sudden his smile vanished ...

daya : tum tumhari sign lene aaye hai ... parso tumhara case court mein solve hoga ...

daya forwarded pen and paper to him

abhi get up and did signature ...

daya and purvi want to say but they can't ...

abhi : aur kuch baki hai ?

daya : nahi

abhi : toh kyu ruke ho yahape ...

daya tried to touch his shoulder ... but abhi turn to backside ... tears were flowing from his eyes ...

Ins . jadhav : daya sir ... time khatam ho gaya ... ab ke baad CID ka koi bhi member yaha nahi aa sakta ...

all went outside ... abhi was crying

daya : ( angrily ) kis kis ne mara use ... ? sab samne aao ...

all four officers came forward with fear

Ins . jadhav : sir inki koi galti nahi hai

daya : mujhe pata hai jadhav ki tum abhijeet ko pasand nahi karte iska matlab ye nahi tum directly kanoon ke khilaf jake use third degree torture karo

Ins . jadhav : ( smiling ) are nahi daya sir ... mujhe toh home minister se order mili thi ... ab aap hi batao mai unki order na mankar apni naukri khatre mein nahi daal sakta na ... aapke liye bhi yahi behtar hoga ki aap log is case mein dakhalandaji nahi kare ... kyunki CID is case mein involve nahi hai

daya moved outside angrily ... purvi and freddy too moved ... all three sat in quallis and started crying loudly

daya : mai nahi dek sakta use aise in bike hue logo ka maar khate hue

purvi : woh log aise kaise unhe directly third degree torture kar sakte hai ...

freddy : hume kuch karna hoga sir ...

then all three went to bureau

ACP : daya itni der kyu laga di ?

daya : sorry sir ... ( hiding his face )

Salunkhe : kya hua daya ?

daya : ( sobbing ) kuch nahi sir

ACP : purvi tum batao baat kya hai ...

purvi : ( crying ) sir wohhh ... abhi ... abhi

Salunkhe : abhi kya bacche ?

daya : abhi ko

ACP : abhi ko kya ?

daya : third degree torture ( and he burst out loudly ) ...

ACP : ( shocked ) lekin bina kisi proof ke woh aisa kaise kar sakte hai ...

daya : ( crying ) woh behos ho gaya phir bhi ...

Salunkhe : woh log aise kaise kar sakte hai ...

freddy : daya sir ne baat karne ki koshish kiyi ... par unhone kaha ki CID is case mein dakhalandazi na kare ...

ACP : kaun tha woh ...

freddy : inspector jadhav

ACP : uski toh mai ...

daya : sir aap kuch aisa action mat lijiye jisse abhi ko aur takleef ho

all became silent ...

daya went to home ... he was recollecting good memories of him and abhi ... and he slept with album

purvi was crying continously ...

purvi's POV : mai nahi dekh sakti abhi ko aise ... woh jaan hai CID ki ... aur agar abhi sach mein nirdosh hue toh ... maine kitna bura kiya unke sath ... papa bhi keh rahe the ki abhi aisa nahi kar sakta ... agar papa unpe itna vishwas kar sakte hai toh mai kyu nahi ... maine toh unki baat tak suni ... kya sach mein mai unhe samajh nahi payi ... mai kya karu mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha ...

NEXT DAY : BUREAU

daya was sitting on his desk ... nobody was talking to anyone ... case reported ... they were trying to solve case ... till afternoon they again came in bureau ...

soon purvi's dad entered in bureau ... )

purvi's dad : purvi ... purvi

purvi : ( wiping her tears ) jee papa ?

purvi's dad : beta kaha thi tum ... kabse tumhe call kar raha hoon utha hi nahi rahi thi ... daya ko bhi kitne call kiye maine ? ... purvi tum ro rahi thi ?

purvi : ( she hugged him tightly ) papa woh abhi ...

purvi's dad : kya hua abhi ko ?

purvi tell him everything ...

purvi's dad : ACP sir ... agar aap bura na mano toh mai ek baat kehna chahunga

ACP : jee kahiye

purvi's dad : aap abhi ko mujhse behtar jante hai ... aap CID officer ki tarah na soch kar ... use apne pariwar ka hissa samajh kar dekhiye ... mujhe toh ab bhi vishwas nahi ho raha hai ki abhi beta aisa kar sakta hai ... agar woh keh raha hai toh uspar vishwas karke thodi investigation karke dekhiye ... shayad sach mein use koi fasana chahta ho ...

ACP : shayad aap theek hi keh rahe hai ... jitna mai abhijeet ko janta hoon ... agar uske hath se koi gunah ho bhi jata toh woh jhat se man leta apna gunah ...

daya : matlab galti humse hui ?

purvi : shayad haan ... hum logone sir duty ke barein mein socha na ... unke barein toh socha hi nahi ...

purvi's dad : abhi bhi time hai baccho ... abhi ka case kal hai ... usse pehle kuch saboot mil jaye toh hum abhi ko bacha sakte hai

ACP : daya sachin freddy khabriyon kaam pe laga do

.

.

.

.

.

thanks guys for supporting this story ... I'll update soon ... love you all ...


	16. Chapter 16

everybody have informed their informers ...

daya : sir pakya keh raha tha ki 1 ghante mein bata dega ...

ACP : kal court mein abhijeet ka case hai ... jo kuch karna hai aaj ke aaj karna hoga ...

purvi : sir hum court se LEAVE OF ABSENCE nahi mang sakte ?

ACP : CID is case mein involve nahi hai purvi ...

purvi's dad : mai chalta hoon ... purvi beta kuch pata chale toh khabar kar dena

purvi : jee papa ( & he went out ... )

pankaj : sir news mein dikha rahe hai ki ... home minister press conference bulake jiya ko support kar rahe hai ...

daya : sir is pure case mein jaha dekho waha ek hi naam hai

ACP : kiska ?

purvi : home minister prakash ka

ACP : home minister is case mein itni jilchaspi kyu dikha rahe hai ?

daya : ab ye toh pata karna hoga sir ...

purvi : sir jis din ye sab hua us din subah abhi sir home minister se milne gaye the ... aur uske baad jab woh bureau laute tab woh bohot gusse mein the ...

daya : haan tab woh gusse mein aaya apne PC mein kuch kiya aur thode time baad chala gaya ...

purvi : sir ek aur baat hai MARCO marne ke baad bhi woh keh rahe the ki woh bandra gaye the marco ke information nikalne ...

daya : are haan woh keh raha tha ki MARCO ke upar bhi koi boss hai ...

purvi : matlab ? ...

ACP : par use kaise pata chala ki MARCO ke upar bhi koi boss hai ...

daya : shayad kisi khabri ne bataya hoga ... mai uske sare khabriyon ko puchke dekhta hoon ...

ACP : theek hai ...

.

OTHER SIDE :

abhi's POV : ( crying ) mujhe kisi se ummid nahi rakhni chahiye thi ... sab log matlabi hai sab ... kisi aur ka jhoota saboot unke liye jyada mayne rakhta hai ... duty hai iska ye matlab nahi ki jiske sath humne itne saal kaam kiya usi pe itna ganda iljaam lagaye ... woh log soch bhi kaise sakte hai ki mai kabhi aisa kar sakta hoon ...

BUREAU :  
AFTER SOME TIME :

daya : sir uske sare khabriyon ko puch liya kisi ne use nahi bataya MARCO ke BOSS ke barein mein ...

purvi : sir kya hum home minister se puch sakte hai ki us din unhone abhi sir ko kyu bulaya tha ?

ACP : nahi purvi ... agar hum aise puchtach karenge toh problem ho jayegi ... court se strict orders hai ki hume is case handle nahi karna hai ...

daya : par sir hum aise chup bhi toh nahi baith sakte na ... ( sudden his phone rang ...) ... sir pakya ka phone

ACP : theek hai speaker on karke baat karo

daya : jee sir ... ( and he received )

pakya : hello daya sir ...

daya : haan bol pakya ... kuch pata chala ...

pakya : sir abhijeet sir ko fasane ki sajish hai ...

daya : kya ? ... kiska plan hai yeh ?

pakya : MARCO ka boss

daya : kaun hai yeh ?

pakya : ye toh nahi pata ... par ye jo bhi koi hai uski bohot pohoch hai ... use koi nahi janta ...

daya : toh hum kaise pata karenge ki woh hai kaun ...

pakya : sahab woh mai dekhta hoon ... ek aur baat hai sir ... home minister ki wajah se itna bada locha hua hai ...

daya : matlab

pakya : maine pata kiya hai ki woh ladki jiya jisne abhijeet sir pe complaint kiyi hai ... woh police station nahi gayi seedha home minister ke pass gayi ... aur home minister ne media walon ko bula kar hungama khada kiya ... isiliye ye baat kisiko bhi pata nahi thi ...

daya : par woh home minister ke pass kaise gayi ...

pakya : wahi toh baat hai sahab ... ab home minister uska chacha thodi na hai jo usko insaf dilane khud jayega ... ho na ho ye home minister prakash bhi hai in sab ke peeche ...

daya : theek hai ... thankyou ... tum lage raho home minister ke peeche ... baki mai dekhta hoon ...

pakya : theek hai sir ...

( call ended )

.

purvi : matlab abhi sir ne kuch bhi nahi kiya ... aur humne unke sath ... ( & she started crying )

daya didn't said anything ...

ACP : ye rone ka waqt nahi hai purvi ... jaldi se kuch karna hoga

daya : sir abhi bandra gaya tha na ... hum waha jake investigation kar sakte hai ...

pankaj : par hume toh pata hi nahi ki abhi sir bandra mein kaha gaye the

daya : aur hum log abhi se mil bhi nahi sakte

purvi : ek rasta hai pata karne ka

ACP : kya ?

purvi : phone location se ... agar hum ye pata laga le ki abhi sir us din kaha kaha gaye the toh clue milna aasan hoga ...

daya : great ... mai abhi mobile company mein call karke puchta hoon ...

( after some time )

daya : sir pata chal gaya ... us din abhijeet bandra fort gaya tha

ACP : fort pe aisa kya hai ... kuch bhi ho hume chalke dekhna chahiye ... ...

.

JAIL :

abhi's POV : ( sobbing )theek hai agar in logo ko mujhpe itna bhi bharosa nahi toh mujhe bhi kisise koi lena dena nahi hai ... jinhe apna mana ... apni duty ko imandari se nibhaya ... kabhi kisiko shikayat ka mauka nahi diya ... jinse itna pyaar kiya ... jinhe apni duniya samjhta tha ... ( crying ) woh hi log meri jaan ke dushman ban gaye toh yahi sahi ... kal court mein mujhe jo bhi saja hogi mujhe manjur hogi ... mai jhooti gawahi toh nahi dunga par unke khilaf bhi kuch nahi bolunga ... ( crying badly ) un logo ko meri jarurat nahi hogi par mujhe toh thi ... hamesha mere sath hi aisa kyu hota hai ... kisika accha karnese khudka itna bura hota hai maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ... ( crying with voice) .  
.

BANDRA FORT :

ACP : sabko abhijeet ka photo dikhao ... kisine toh use dekha hoga na yaha ...

all : yes sir

( daya shreya and purvi went to one side ... ACP freddy and vineet to other side ... they ask to everyone finally one photographer recognized abhi )

purvi : kaha dekha tha inhe ...

photographer : woh waha corner mein khade the ... shayad kisi ka intezar kar rahe the

purvi : tumhe kaise pata chala ki woh kisika intezaar kar rahe the ...

photographer : woh bohot gusse mein the ... aur baar baar apne ghadi ( watch ) dekh rahe the ...

purvi : theek hai ... kya koi aaya tha unse milne

photographer : ek admi aaya toh tha ... 2 min baat karke chala gaya ...

purvi : kya tum us aadmi ka chehra pehchan sakte ho

photographer : sorry madam ... woh bohot dur khada tha ... aur usne sunglasses lagaya tha aur badi si hat bhi pehni thi ...

purvi : koi aur aisi baat jisse hum us aadmi tak pohoch sakte hai ?

photographer : mam shayad uska ek pair ( leg ) thik nahi tha ... woh thoda langdata hua chal raha tha ...

purvi : theek hai ... thankyou so much ...

photographer : mention not mam

purvi went to team and tell them ...

daya : kaun hoga woh langdata hua aadmi

ACP : wahi pata karna hai daya ... subah se shyam ho gayi hai ... par abhi tak ek clue bhi nahi mila

daya got call from pakya

daya : ... haan bol ... kya ? ... theek hai ... ok .. ok

purvi : kya hua sir ?

daya : inspector jadhav bhi isme shamil hai ...

ACP : ek baar inke khilaf saboot mil jaye ... phir koi nahi bachega humare hathon se ...

.

.  
BUREAU :

daya on call ...

daya : haan saajid ... tere se kaam hai

saajid : haan boliye sir

daya : ek langdata hua aadmi ... jisne kala chashma aur topi pehni thi ... woh 2 din pehle abhi se milne bandra fort gaya tha ... uski kundli chahiye mujhe

saajid : bas thoda waqt dedo sir ... apun us aadmi ka akkha kundli aapke paas rakhta hai

daya : time hi nahi hai saajid ... jo bhi karna hai jaldi kar ...

saajid : apun koshish karta hai sir

daya : theek hai ... bye

( call ended )

purvi : sir kya woh aadmi abhi sir ka khabri ho sakta hai ?

daya : mai abhi ke sare khabri ko janta hoon ... aur abhi apne khabriyon se private place pe hi milta hai ... aur baatein bhi isharo mein hi hoti hai ...

purvi : mujhe bohot dar lag raha sir ...

daya : ( crying )purvi aaj mujhe bhi bohot dar lag raha hai ... zindagi mein pehli baar khudko itna kamjor feel kar raha hoon ... kal tak agar saboot nahi mila toh pata nahi kya ho jayega ... usne mere liye kya kuch nahi kiya ... aur mai abhi ke liye kuch nahi kar saka purvi ...

purvi : ( crying ) maine bhi toh unhe promise kiya tha ki mai humesha unka sath dungi ... woh ro rahe the mere samne phir bhi maine unpe vishwas nahi kiya ... bohot galat kiya maine unke sath ... agar woh meri jagah hote toh shayad aisa kabhi nahi karte ... phir duty ho ya kuch aur ho ...

shreya : aap dono abhi rona band karo ... aur case pe focus karo ... hume abhi sir ko bachana hai na ...

both wipe their tears ...

ACP entered in bureau ..

daya : sir kya hum jiya se baat kar sakte hai ... ho sakta hai ki uspe koi dabav dal raha ho ...

ACP : jiya ko special safety mein rakha hai ... hume waha jane ki ijajat nahi hai ... mai wahi puchne gaya tha head office

daya : agar jiya sach nahi boli toh abhi ... nahi hum aise hi khade khade tamasha nahi dekh sakte sir ...

NIGHT 9 pm

daya got call from saajid ... daya immediately received call and put on speaker

saajid : daya sir

daya : haan bol saajid ... kuch pata chala ...

saajid : sir woh koi aur nahi balki MARCO ka dost ROBIN tha ...

daya : ROBIN ... theek hai ... kaha milega ye ?

saajid : abhi woh ek russian ladki ke sath hai ... hotel blue diamond mein ...

daya : theek hai ... thankyou

saajid : kya sir ... aap thankyou mat boliye ... mujhe pata hai aap abhijeet sir ke liye pareshaan hai ... agar aadhi raat ko bhi jarurat padi toh mujhe yaad karna ...

daya smile sadly and ended the call ...

ACP : daya gadi nikalo ... hume jald se jald us ROBIN ko pakadna hoga .

.

HOTEL BLUE DIAMOND :

receptionist : yes sir ... how could i help you ?

ACP : hum log CID se hai ... ROBIN naam ka aadmi kis room mein thehra hai ?

receptionist : room no 415 sir

purvi : kya aap hume master key de sakti hai ?

receptionist : sure ... ye lijiye

purvi directly open door with master key ... and saw that ROBIN was having drinks with that russian girl ... daya hold ROBIN'S collar ... purvi drag that girl away ...

daya : bol abhijeet ko kyu fasana chahte ho ?

ROBIN : kaun abhijeet ... mai kisi abhijeet ko nahi janta ...

daya slapped him tightly

daya : ab yaad aaya abhijeet

ROBIN started laughing ... purvi and daya was burning in anger ... but before they can do anything ROBIN ate cyanide ...

purvi : sir isne toh cyanide kha liya ...

ACP : daya dekho jara

daya : mar chuka hai sir ...

purvi sat on her knee and started crying loudly ...

JAIL :

abhi's POV : ( staring on ring which purvi given back ) ... purvi tumne toh kaha tha ki har mod par sath dogi mera ... ab kya hua ... aakhir tumhe mujhpe vishwas nahi tha toh kyu mujhse pyaar kiya ... ( tears were flowing fastly )aaj mai chilla chilla kar bol raha hoon par phir bhi tumne meri baat ka vishwas nahi kiya ... jab kabhi mujhe yaad nahi rahega ki mere sath hua kya tha tab pata nahi mere sath aur kitna ganda saluk karogi ... ( crying) jab mere sath sab accha chal raha tha tab tum mere sath thi ... aur jab aaj mai itni badi musibat mein hoon toh tumne sath toh nahi diya ... par rishta bhi tod diya ...

aur daya ... daya ne toh mere upar hath hi utha diya ... par kam se kam meri baat toh sunta ... mujhe lagta tha ki mera daya mujhe acche se samajhta hai ... ( smile in tears ) par mai galat tha ... mai uski har unkahi baat samajh jata hoon ... par woh mere kehne ke bawajood mujhpe haath uthata raha ...( crying )maine kabhi nahi socha tha yaar ki humari dosti is muqaam tak pohoch jayegi ...


	17. Chapter 17

sorry guys mai bhi abhi sir ko aise nahi dekh sakti ... don't worry mai sab theek kar dungi ...

.

.

NEXT DAY :

( In court ... )

judge : tamam sabooto aur gawaho ko madde nazar rakhte hue ye aadalat is natije pe pohochi hai ki CID ke SR . INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ne apni power ka galat istemal karke ek masoom ladki pe jabardasti ki hai ... isliye ye aadalat mujrim abhijeet ko umar kaid ki saza sunati hai ...

everyone shocked ... abhi was not looking at anyone ... purvi was crying badly ... daya was not understanding what happened ... police was taking abhi outside while daya call him from behind

daya : ( teary voice ) abhiiiiiiiiiiii ...

abhi stop on daya's voice for a while ... but he didn't turn ... and take his steps fastly to police van ... which was waiting for him ... before daya could reach there ... van have already went ...

daya was crying while someone put hand on his shoulder

daya : sir ... usne mudke bhi nahi dekha mujhe ( crying ) ...

ACP : hum jaldi sab theek kar denge daya ... aur use mana bhi lenge ...

shreya : sir purvi kaha hai ?

ACP : purvi kaha hai matlab ... tum dono sath mein thi na ...

shreya : nahi sir ... hearing ke baad maine use nahi dekha ...

daya : ( tensed ) nahi dekha matlab yahi kahi hogi ... dhundo use

all searched her ... finally daya saw in hearing room ... she was sitting there alone and was crying silently ...

daya : ( putting hand on shoulder ) purvi ...

purvi : ( crying loudly ) hum nahi bacha paye na unko ... sab khatam ho gaya sir ... sab khatam ho gaya ...

daya : nahi purvi kuch khatam nahi hua purvi ... mai tumse wada karta hoon ... hamara abhi bohot jald hamare sath hoga ...

purvi : par unhone hume dekha tak nahi ... ( tears continously flowing from her eyes )

daya take her in side hug ... after some time take her outside ...

.

.

BUREAU :

daya got call from pakya

daya : haan bol pakya ...

pakya : sir pichle ek hafte mein home minister char baar panvel gaya tha ... nisarg farm house pe ...

daya : nisarg farm house pe ... okay theek hai mai dekhta hoon ...

pakya : sir waha jarur koi hai ...

daya : theek hai ... thankyou ... ( call ended )

ACP daya and freddy were discussing about nisarg farm house ... while purvi came running

purvi : sir jiya ko uske ghar chod diya hai ... hume usse baat kar leni chahiye ...

daya : haan sir ... pehle jiya se baat karte hai ... aakhir woh chahti kya hai ...

JIYA'S HOUSE :

daya : sir ye kya darwaza toh khula hai ...

purvi : andar hogi ... ( sudden they heard bullet sound and all become alert immediately ... )

ACP saw jiya was running and 2 mens were chasing her ...

daya shoots one men ... purvi shoots other one ... shreya hold jiya ...

ACP : ( to jiya ) kaun the ye log ? aur kyu marna chahte the tumhe ?

jiya : ( crying ) sir mujhe nahi pata yeh log kaun hai ... in logo ne mere mumma papa ko maar dala ...

purvi : shurwat se batao ... aur tum abhi sir ko kyu fasana chahti thi ...

jiya : mujhe maaf kar dijiye ... mai abhijeet sir ko nahi fasana chahti thi ... mai majboor thi ...

daya : kya majboori ?

jiya : sir mai us din ghar mein hi thi ... tab kisine mere ghar ka darwaza thoka ... meri mumma dekhne gayi ... toh unhone mere mumma ke sar par gun rakh diyi ... aur mere papa ko bhi pakad liya ... woh log abhijeet sir ko leke aaye the ... woh behosh the aur unhe bedroom mein sula diya ... unhone mera phone lekar usme abhijeet sir ki photo kheechi ...unhone kaha ki home minister ke pass jake bol ki abhijeet sir ne mujhpe jabardasti karne ki koshish kiyi aur uske dauran maine unhe markar behosh kar diya ... aur agar mai aisa na karu toh woh mere mumma papa ko maar dalenge ... ( crying ) ... jab mai home minister ke pass gayi tab maine unhe sab sach bataya lekin unhone mujhe media ke samne jhoot bolne pe majboor kiya ... mai samaj gayi thi home minister prakash bhi isme shamil hai ... un logo ne jaan puchkar mujhe waha rakha ... aur aaj jab mai ghar aayi tab meri aankhon ke samne mere mumma papa ko maar dala ... aur mujhe bhi marna chahte the ...

ACP : mai tumhara dukh samajh sakte hai ... dekho jiya mai kuch bhi karke ye case restart karta hoon kya tum iski gawah banogi ...

jiya : jee sir ... mai court mein gavahi dungi ... agar mai pehle hi sacchi gavahi de deti toh shayad aaj mere mumma papa zinda hote ...

purvi : sir maine media ko yaha bula liya hai ... bas kuch hi der mein aate honge

ACP : par purvi ...

purvi : sir woh log jiya ki jaan ke peeche pade hue hai ... court ka date aane ke liye waqt lag jayega ... isilye pehle hi media mein pata chal gaya toh court jaldi action legi ... aur jiya ki safety ko lekar risk nahi le sakte ... agar ise kuch ho gaya toh hum abhi sir ko bahar nahi nikal payenge ...

daya : purvi theek keh rahi hai sir ...

soon media entered ... jiya tell everything to them ... and also tell them that home minister and inspector jadhav are frauds ... soon they both get arrested ...

daya and purvi smiled ...

purvi : ab abhi sir jald hi hamare sath aayenge na

ACP : haan bilkul ...

pankaj : daya sir aap kaha ja rahe hai ...

daya : mai tumhe kyu batau ?

pankaj : mai toh bas aise puch raha tha ...

daya : waise purvi mai abhi se milne ja raha hoon ... tum aaogi ...

purvi : ( happily ) abhi aayi ...

IN POLICE STATION :

daya : hume abhijeet se milna hai

constable : aayiye sir

daya and purvi entered in abhi's cell ... abhi was looking down ... he was unware that daya and purvi entered in his cell

purvi : ( teary voice ) abhi ... ( she didn't get any response from abhi ... )

daya and purvi went close to him and sat beside him ... abhi looked both of them but didn't said anything ...

daya : ( crying ) abhi ... ( abhi was too crying )

purvi : hume maaf kar dijiye abhi ... humne aap pe vishwas nahi kiya ...

abhi : toh ab kyu aaye ho yaha ... meri saza bhi mil gayi mujhe ...

purvi : home minister aur inspector jadhav ko arrest kar liya hai ...

abhi shocked .. as he was unware of that ...

daya : ( crying ) ab tum yaha nahi rahoge abhi ... tumhe jald hi yaha se nikal lenge hum ... ( abhi smiled weirdly )

purvi : ( crying ) abhi aap baat nahi karoge ?

daya : ( crying ) abhi kuch toh bolo ... bhale daant do hume ... par kuch toh bolo

abhi turned his face to other side ...

daya : abhi please yaar ... chahe to 2 thappad maar do par please aise chup na baitho ...

abhi : mai tumhari tarah nahi hoon ... aur tum logone mujhe samajh kya rakha hai ... haan ... use and through wali cheez nahi hoon mai

purvi : ye aap kya keh rahe hai abhi ... humne aapko aisa nahi kaha ...

abhi : ( crying ) mere upar ek musibat kya aa gayi ... tum dono ne mera sath hi chod diya ... tum dono ke aalawa mujhe aur kiska sahara tha ... phir bhi tum dono ne aisa behave kiya jaise mera tum dono se dur dur tak koi rishta nahi ( tears were flowing from daya's and purvi's eyes ) ... mujhe bhi pata hai duty hai ... par tum dono ne toh mujhse rishta hi tod diya ... bina ye pata kiye ki kya sach hai kya jhoot ... mujhpe bharosa nahi tha tum dono ka ... ye bhi nahi socha ki mujhpe kya biti hogi ... ( and he cried out louder while hiding his face in his both palms ) ...

daya : abhi ... pls mere bhai aise mat ro

abhi : are haan kya kaha tha tumne daya ... mai bharosa karne ka layak nahi hoon ... aur purvi tumne toh meri aamanat lauta diyi na ... ye angothi ( showing her ring )

purvi : I'm sorry abhi ... mai jaanti hoon ki maine bohot galat kiya ... ( crying badly )

daya got call ..

daya : ( after wiping his tears ) ... hello ... jee sir ... theek hai ... nahi kuch nahi sir ... jee ... bye ( call ended )

daya : ( to abhi ) kal court ki hearing hai phirse ... kal tum ghar chaloge abhi ... kal lene aaunga tumhe

( abhi didn't answer )

purvi : abhi boliye na please ...

abhi : tum log chale jao yaha se ...

daya : abhi ...

abhi : kya abhi ... abhijeet keh rahe tha mujhe ... wahi theek hai ...

purvi : hum yaha aapko takleef dene nahi aaye the ... agar aapko hamara yaha aana pasand nahi aaya toh hum chale jate hai ... chaliye sir ... raat bohot ho gayi hai ...

both went outside ...

abhi sat on knees and burst out in crying ...

abhi : tum log kabhi nahi samjhoge ki mujh pe kya beeti hai ... kitna bura lagta hai jab koi apna hamare barein mein itni gandi baat sochta hai ... shak karna hamara kaam hai ... par aaj pata chala ki shak kis tarah rishton mein darar la sakta hai ... mai un sab se phir aise waise hi behave kar paunga bhi nahi mujhe nahi pata ... woh hasi - majak shayad ab phir kabhi nahi hoga ... kya phirse mai wahi abhijeet ban paunga ya nahi ... aur kya woh log mujhe phirse waise hi apna payenge ... ab toh meri begunahi sabit ho gayi hai par woh daag kabhi mit payega ya nahi mai nahi jaanta..


	18. Chapter 18

NEXT DAY

after court hearing ...

daya : ( smile ) chale abhi ...

abhi : mai akela ja sakta hoon ... aur waise bhi mujhe police station jake kuch formalities complete karni hai ...

ACP : abhijeet tum daya ke sath ghar jao ... freddy aur vineet sab sambhal lenge ...

purvi : ab toh ACP sir ne bhi keh diya ... ab chaliye yaha se ...

abhi didn't react anything ...

daya hold abhi's hand and make him sit in quallis ... purvi sat on back seat ... daya drove to duo's home ... there was weird silence in quallis till they reach to their destination ...

DUO'S HOME :

daya get out of quallis and was about to help abhi to get out as he was not in a good condition but abhi stop him while showing his hand ... abhi get out of quallis

abhi : aaaaahhhhh... ( as his legs were paining badly )

purvi : abhi ( she hold his hand immediately )

abhi simply look at her ... but didn't said anything ... but he remove her hand from his ... tears falls from her eyes ... .. daya saw her soon she wipe her tears roughly ... daya open door ... abhi directly went in his room ... purvi too went ...

purvi : aap rest kijiye ... mai aapke liye kuch khane ke liye lati hoon ...

abhi : ( rudely ) mujhe kuch nahi chahiye ...

daya : aise kaise kuch nahi chahiye ... purvi jao tum kuch bana lo

purvi went ...

daya : tum thoda rest karo ... mai purvi ki help karke aata hoon ... ( and he went outside )

abhi slept due to intense pain ... daya and purvi cooked food ...

purvi : mai abhi ke pass jati hoon ...

daya : haan jao ... mai fresh hota hoon ...

purvi went in abhi's room ... she saw abhi was sleeping ... she went and sat on bed ... she leaned towards him and caressed his hairs ... he was looking too weak ... she started sobbing slowly ... soon she get up and take first aid box from drawer ... she took ointment from it and started applying on his legs ... abhi feel something on his legs so he open his eyes little and he saw that purvi was applying ointment on his foot ... and she was crying badly without sound so that abhi's sleep should not get disturbed ... purvi was unaware that abhi was watching her ... when she finished she placed first aid box again in drawer ... abhi too closed his eyes immediately ... as he don't want that purvi know that he is awaken already ...

she sat on bed and start caressing his hairs again ... and abhi was doing acting of sleeping

purvi : ( crying) I'm sorry abhi ... mujhe maf kar dijiye ... mujhe pata hai ki meri galti mafi ke bhi layak nahi hai ... maine aapko promise kiya tha ki aapke sath parchayi ki tarah rahungi ... kabhi bhi aapka sath nahi chodungi ... par mai apna wada nahi nibha saki ... maine aap pe shak kiya ... aap kehte rahe ki aapne kuch nahi kiya phir bhi maine aapki baat nahi mani ... aur ab aap sirf mujhse naraj hai ... ye mujhse sehen nahi ho raha hai ... pata nahi aappe kya beeti hogi jab maine aapse rishta hi tod diya ... ( crying badly without voice ... ) please aap mujhe ek baar maaf kar dijiye ... mai phir kabhi aisa nahi karungi ... mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai ... aap mujhse dur toh nahi jaoge na ... hum dono ne sath mein bohot sare sapne dekhe the ... agar woh sapne toot gaye toh mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi abhi ...

she feel someone's hand on her shoulder ... she turn back & found daya was standing there ... she burst out in cry ... daya take her in side hug ...

daya : chup ho jao purvi ... sab kuch theek ho jayega ...

purvi : pata nahi sir ... ab kya hoga ...

daya : ( to change her mood ) accha khana nahi khana kya tumhe ?

purvi : abhi toh so rahe hai ... aap kha lijiye ... waise bhi aap ne itne din kya khaya hai mujhe sab pata hai ...

daya : dekho bhabi ... aapko koi adhikar nahi mujhe aisa bolne ka ... kyunki aapne bhi kuch nahi khaya ... agar aapki tabiyat bigad gayi ... toh mera yeh bhai mujhe kitna datega aapko pata hai ... ( imitating abhi) ye kya baat hui daya tu apni bhabi ko sambhal nahi saka ... huhhhh..

purvi smiled in tears ... daya too ... ( door bell rang )

daya : lagta hai shreya aa gayi

purvi : usne bataya nahi ki woh aa rahi thi ...

daya : maine hi bulaya hai use ( and he open the door )

shreya : mai aa gayi ... ( serious tone ) abhi sir ne baat kiyi aapse ?

purvi : ( sad tone ) abhi tak toh nahi ...

shreya : hai kaha abhi sir ?

purvi : so rahe hai ...

shreya : theek hai

daya : shreya tum purvi ko ghar pe drop karna ... pehle aake khana khalo

shreya : mai khana khake aayi hoon ...

purvi : mai bhi ghar jake kha lungi ...

daya : are you sure ...

purvi : mai sir ko ek baar dekh ke aati hoon

ABHI'S ROOM :

abhi's POV : purvi ne mere sath theek nahi kiya ... lekin shayad mai bhi uske sath theek nahi kar raha hoon ... mai kya karu usse baat karu ya nahi ... nahi mai kyu baat karu ... meri galti hi kya thi jo itna ghinauna iljam laga diya mujhpe ... aur waise bhi usne mere sath rishta hi tod diya ... ab kyu sapne tootne ka dar lag raha hai use ...

purvi entered in abhi's room ... soon he closed his eyes

purvi went near him and caressed his hairs ... and kissed his forehead ... then she kiss every part of his face which is wounded ... abhi really feel sooth ... but still he didn't open his eyes ... and purvi cover him with blanket properly and went outside ...

shreya and purvi went outside ... then daya came in abhi's room ... abhi have slept seriously ... so daya thought to wait for him ... after two hours abhi open his eyes ... and saw daya was staring at him ... soon abhi turned his face to another side ... and try to get up ... but a painful aaaaaahhhh came from his mouth ... and hold him immediately ...

daya : abhi ... tum theek toh ho ... yaar mera gussa apne aap pe mat nikalo ... uthna tha toh mujhe bol dete ...

abhi : mujhe kisiki jarurat nahi ... aur mai itna kamjor bhi nahi ki mujhe kisike sahare jeena pade ...

daya : maine kab kaha ki tum kamjor ho

abhi : phir maine kab kaha tha ki tum bewakoof ho ... woh toh tumne khud hi maan liya tha na ...

daya : abhi ... yaar mujhe maaf kardo ... mai tumhare samne hath jodta hoon ... lekin please is silent mode se bahar aa jao ...

abhi : tum toh aise bol rahe ho ki mai koi cell phone hoon ... jise ek touch karte hi silent mode se general mode mein set kar sakte hai ... let me tell you that I'm also a human being ... understand ?... ( abhi went in washoom )

daya became stunned ... but he was guilty too ... he was knowing that abhi is trying make them understand with his harsh words ...

after 5 mins abhi came back ...

daya : abhi ye raha khana ... aao baitho yaha

abhi : mujhe bhook nahi hai

daya : aise kaise bhook nahi hai ..

abhi : nahi hai toh nahi hai ...

daya : dekho abhi ... tumhe mujhpe gussa hai na toh mujhpe utaro ... ( he kept plate on table) ... par ye khana kha lo ... purvi ne tumhare liye banaya hai ..

abhi : nahi khana mujhe kisika bhi banaya hua khana ...

daya : ( angrily) tumhari problem kya hai abhi ... ( teary voice) gussa nikalna hai na tumhe toh nikalo mujhpe ... ( daya hold abhi's hand to beat himself ) lo maro mujhe ... maro ... maro ...

abhi remove his hand from daya's tighten grip and pushed him harshly ... then he take plate which daya has placed plate ... and started eating without looking at daya ...


	19. Chapter 19

sorry guys for late update...

here's the next chappy .

.

.  
abhi pushed daya harshly and started eating ... daya didn't said anything but just walked in his room ... and closed door with big bang ... and sat there itself while resting his back on door ...

daya : ( crying ) nahi ... abhi mere saath aise nahi kar sakta ... mera abhi kabhi bhi aisa nahi tha ... par aaj woh aise behave kar raha hai jaise mai uske liye kabhi bhi kuch nahi tha ... sab meri hi galti hai ... sab maine hi toh kiya ... kash ki us waqt abhi pe shaq na karke abhi ka sath diya hota toh aaj na woh is halat mein hota aur na hi hum sab ... usne kabhi kisise koi ummid nahi rakhi par mujhse toh uski bohot ummide thi ... maine sab tod diyi ... us waqt mai kaise bhul gaya ki mera abhi kabhi bhi aisa kaam nahi kar sakta ... jab uski yadasht ko leke uspe ungliyan uthti hai toot jata hai woh ... mujhse bhi kuch nahi kehta ... aur ab jab itna ganda iljaam uspe lagaya ... pata nahi uspe kya beeti hogi ... use phir bhi ummid thi ki mai use lene aaunga par mai woh bhi nahi kar paya ... umar kaid ho gayi usko sirf meri wajah se ... agar purvi ke papa na hote toh mera abhi aisi saja bhigatta joh galti usne kiyi hi nahi ... nahi ... mujhe jald se jald sab kuch theek karna hoga ... woh humse aise behave karke apne aap ko jyada takleef de raha hai ... mai mere abhi ko kho nahi sakta ...

( he get up ... wipe his tears and went in abhi's room ... and saw that abhi was sitting on bed ) ...

daya : ( smiling ) are abhi ... khana kha liya ... tumhe aur chahiye kya ?

abhi : ( without looking at daya) jail ke khane se behtar khana tha toh isime pet bhar gaya ...

daya's heart pinched with his cold but rude words...

daya : ( smiling ) ye lo ... painkiller ... ise khake so jao ... tumhe thoda accha feel hoga ...

abhi was about to say some harsh words ... but he stopped when he saw red eyes but smiling face of daya ... he understood that he was crying ...

abhi took painkiller ... without uttering a single word ... daya sat on bed ...

abhi : aise kya dekh rahe ho ...

daya : mujhe maf kardo abhi ... mai tumhara bhai kehlane ke bhi layak nahi hoon na ... ( tears flow from both eyes ... ) maine bohot galat kiya tumhare sath ... mai tab us ladki ke barein mein soch raha tha ... agar mai uske aansu alag najariye se dekhta toh shayad samaj jata ki woh kisi aur wajah se ro rahi thi ... jab baat kisi ladki ki aati hai toh mera gussa badh jata hai ... par mai ye bhool gaya ki tumhara toh khoon khaulta hai aisi baaton se ... mai ekdam bewakoof hoon aur maine tumhe bola ki mujhe bewakoof mat samjho ... tumne mera har mushkil mein sath diya ... bhale hi uske liye tumhe duty se bahar jake kuch karna ho ... tumne woh sab mere liye kiya ... par jab baat tumpar aayi maine sirf duty ko chuna tumhe nahi ... duty ke naam pe maine tumpar hath uthaya ... bina kisi saboot ke ... mai toh CID mein rehne ke layak hi nahi hoon ... mai CID ke bina nahi reh sakta ... lekin mai tumhari is khamoshi ke sath nahi jee sakta mere yaar ... tum kuch bolo na mujhse ... mujhe daanto ... nikalo apna gussa mujhpar ... chaho toh maro mujhe ... par please mujhse baat karo ... mai tumhare samne hath jodta hoon ...

abhi : ( crying ) agar gussa hota toh bhi mai woh gussa kabhi tumpe nahi nikalta ... woh gussa bhi apne aap pe nikal kar use shant karta ... mai gussa nahi hoon ... par tumne toh mera dil hi tod diya ... aur tum mere liye mat rona ...

daya : tumhare liye nahi toh kiske liye rou ...

abhi : ek CID officer ko aise rona shobha nahi deta

daya : mai sirf ek CID officer nahi hoon ... bhai hoon mai tumhara

abhi : kal agar firse koi mujhpe galat iljaam lagayega tab tum sirf CID officer ban jaoge na ...

daya : ( hurt tone ) mujhe pata hai abhi ki maine bohot badi galti kiyi hai aur shayad tum kabhi mujhe maf bhi na kar pao ... tum jo saja doge mujhe manjur hai par mujhe apne aap se kabhi bhi dur mat karna ...

abhi : jab mujhe umar kaid hui tab jee sakte the na ...

daya : nahi jee sakta tha ... tab bhi nahi jee sakta tha ... ( crying loudly ) maine kabhi tumhare bina rehne ka socha tak nahi ... aur achanak tum mujhse dur ho gaye ... mai bayan nahi kar sakta mujhpe kya beeti hai ... ( wiping his tears roughly ) tum rest karo ... mai bureau jaa raha hoon ... raat ko khana leke aaunga ...

daya went outside ... took his keys and moved to bureau ...

abhi's POV : kahi maine bhi use hurt toh nahi kar diya ... woh sachme bureau hi gaya hoga na ...

OTHER SIDE :

purvi's dad : purvi

purvi : jee papa

purvi's dad : beta aadha ghanta ho gaya tum ek roti leke baithi ho ... kab khatam hogi woh ...

purvi : man nahi hai papa kuch bhi khane ka

purvi's dad : beta ab toh abhi wapas aa gaya ... woh bhi begunaah ... ab tumhe kya problem hai ?

purvi : abhi kisise bhi baat nahi kar rahe ... khaskar mujhse aur daya sir se ... aur karenge bhi aakhir humne galti hi itni badi kiyi hai ...

purvi's dad : use thoda waqt do beta ... dheere dheere sab theek ho jayega ... abhi sabse jyada daya aur tumse pyaar karta hai aur tum dono ne hi aisa kiya ... baki kisine use jyada kuch nahi kaha ... daya ne uspe shak karke hath utha diya aur tumne usse rishta hi tod diya ... ab mujhe batao tum jyada hurt hui ho ya woh ?

purvi : unko bohot hurt hua hai papa ... mujhe toh dar lag raha hai ... pata nahi ab sab pehle jaisa hoga bhi ya nahi ...

purvi's dad : aise negative sochke aur darke kuch nahi hoga ... tum logo ko is situation ko handle karna chahiye ... tum logo ko khud ko bhi sambhalna hai aur use bhi ...

purvi just nodded ...

.

NIGHT DUO'S HOME :

abhi was thirsty but there was no water in room ... so he moved toward kitchen with the wall support as he was not able to walk ... he drink water while going back to room he saw daya's room was open ... so he went towards door ... but he was shocked after seeing the condition of the room ... it was full messy ... glass were broken ... vase was broken ... trophy were on floor ... he was about to go inside but he heard quallis sound ... somehow he manage to walk in his own room ...

daya entered in house with some parcel ... and went in abhi's room ...

daya : ( smiling ) tum jaag rahe ho ... mujhe laga tum jaag rahe ho ...

abhi's POV : mujhe laga hi tha ki bureau nahi gaya ... jarur beach pe jake aansu baha raha hoga ...

abhi : mai theek hoon ...

daya : ( teasing ) tum to superman ho na ...

abhi didn't react anything ...

abhi : mai kal se bureau aa raha hoon ...

daya : dekho abhi ... tum yaha se hiloge bhi nahi ...

abhi : meri marzi ... mai kuch bhi kar sakta hoon ... aur ek CID officer ko aise bed pe lete rehna accha nahi hai ...

daya : CID officers insaan nahi kya ?

abhi : agar CID officers insaan hote toh dil se bhi soch sakte the ...

daya understood what abhi's intention for saying this ... so he didn't said anything ... and went outside of the room ... get fresh and came back soon with 2 plates and parcel ... daya serve for them ... they both have food without uttering a single word ... daya gave painkiller to abhi ... abhi soon slept due to medicine effect ...

OTHER SIDE :

purvi : ( to herself ) shayad papa theek hi keh rahe the ... mujhe abhi sir ko manana chahiye aisa kar ke woh khud ko akela kar rahe hai ... aur mai unhe aise nahi dekh sakti ...

NEXT DAY :

abhi get up ... got fresh make breakfast ... he had breakfast ... got ready ... and went to bureau ... daya get up and went in abhi's room and saw abhi was not there ...

daya : abhi kaha gaya ... shayad bathroom mein hoga ...

he checked bathroom but abhi was not there too ... then he went in kitchen saw that breakfast was ready ...

daya : oh no ... kahi woh sachme bureau toh nahi gaya na ...

( he too get ready ... and went to bureau ... and saw abhi was doing something in his PC ... )

daya : abhi

abhi : hmmmmmm ...

daya : tumhe mujhe batakar toh aana chahiye tha na ...

abhi : ( harsh tone ) abhi mai busy hoon ... badme baat karta hoon

daya : ( hurt tone ) theek hai ... ( daya went to his desk )

purvi entered in bureau and saw abhi was present ... she went directly towards abhi ...

purvi : sir

abhi didn't respond ...

purvi : abhi sir ... ( but still there was no response from abhi ) ... sir aap sun rahe hai na ...

abhi : ( while looking in PC ) jao jake kaam apna kaam karo aur mujhe mera kaam karne do

purvi : mai toh bas aapko ye puchne aayi thi ki aap aaj bureau kyu aaye ... aapko toh aaram karna chahiye tha ... aapki tabiyat bhi theek nahi na ...

abhi : ( shouted ) just shut up ! samajh mein nahi aata kaam kara hoon ... tum jake apna kaam karo na ... tumhe meri tabiyat ki fikar karne ki koi jarurat nahi samjhi tum ...

tears flow from her eyes ... she wipe it soon and went to her desk ... daya and other's were just shocked on abhi's behaviour towards purvi ... After sometime abhi got a call and after attending call ... soon abhi leave bureau ...

..

.  
thankyou everyone ... this time pakka I'll update soon ... 


	20. Chapter 20

abhi went outside ... daya went towards purvi ...

daya : purvi tum theek ho

purvi : ( wiping tears ) mai theek hoon sir ...

daya : abhi ka behaviour kafi badal gaya hai ... aur shayad hamari wajah se woh khud ko hurt kar raha hai ...

purvi : nahi sir ab woh humari wajah se khud ko hurt nahi karenge ... woh toh ab meri shakal dekhke hi irritate hi jate hai ..

daya : use thoda waqt do purvi ... sab kuch theek ho jayega ...

purvi : pata nahi sir sab sab kuch pehle jaisa hoga bhi ya nahi ...

.

.  
ACP sir entered in bureau ... but he didn't found abhi there

ACP : daya ye abhijeet kaha hai ?

daya : pata nahi sir ... woh abhi abhi bahar gaya hai ...

ACP : theek hai ... tum log file work complete karo

daya : jee sir ...

.

OTHER SIDE :

abhi was roaming here and there ... and one man came there

man : sorry sahab der ho gayi

abhi : tera sorry sunne mai yaha nahi aaya hoon

man : aapka kaam ho gaya sahab ... ye lijiye ismein sab kuch hai ...

abhi : ( while taking ) abhi nikal yaha se ... isse pehle koi tujhe mere sath dekh le ...

.

.  
BUREAU :

purvi : ( to ACP ) sir meri tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag rahi kya mai ghar ja sakti hoon ... maine sari files bhi complete kar liyi

ACP : mai samaj sakta hoon purvi ... tum ghar jake aaram karo ...

Abhi entered in bureau with fast steps ... without bothering that everyone's eyes were stucked on him ... and he started doing something on his PC ... after sometime all went to do there own works ... purvi said bye to everyone and stare abhi ... but still he was busy in his PC ... tears flow from her eyes fastly ... and abhi saw her crying ... but again get busy in his work ... purvi went out of bureau ... she sat in quallis and burst out loudly ...

purvi : ( to herself ) ab kya woh mujhse kabhi bhi baat nahi karenge ... pehle jab bhi woh mujhe dekhte the unka chehra khil uthta tha ... aur ab sirf gussa nikalta hai ... ( crying loudly ) mai nahi sehen kar sakti unki ye nafrat ... maine humesha unse pyaar kiya hai ... ab bohot ho gaya ...

she drove to her home fastly ...

here , abhi was continously doing something on PC ... daya came to him

daya : abhi kab se dekh raha hoon ... kuch kar rahe ho ... par kya kar rahe ho ... sir ne toh sirf file work diya hai

abhi : mera personal kaam hai ... tum jao yaha se

daya : personal hai toh personal rakho ... par ab lunch time hai ... chalo khana khake aate hai ...

abhi : mujhe bhuk nahi tum jao ...

( he turn off the pc and again went outside of bureau ... while daya remain silent there itself ... freddy came and put hand on daya's shoulder )

freddy : sir aap theek toh hai na

daya : haan freddy mai theek hoon

freddy : abhi sir ko thoda waqt dijiye ... mujhe pata hai woh aapse jyada der dur nahi reh sakte ...

daya : haan ... lekin woh jo bhi kar raha hai sab theek kar raha hai ... aakhir maine galti hi itni badi kiyi hai ... agar woh meri jagah hota toh kabhibi aisa nahi karta ...

and he went to his desk ...

;

OTHER SIDE :

purvi was driving so fast ... tears were flowing from her eyes continously ... soon her vission become blur due to tears ... and truck was coming so fast ... her quallis lost balance and collapse on tree and stopped with loud voice ... purvi's head was lying on the door side ... truck driver manage to take her out ...

BUREAU :

everyone was present in bureau including abhi ... soon ACP got a call ...

ACP : ( shocked ) kya ? ( every one came near him ) ... theek hai hum aate hai ( and he cut the call )

daya : kya hua sir ?

ACP : purvi ( abhi became shocked )

abhi : ( scared tone ) purvi kya sir ?

ACP : purvi ka accident ho gaya hai

abhi's legs started trebling and he was in damn shock ... daya hold his hand

daya : kis hospital mein hai sir woh ?

ACP : city hospital

shreya : jaldi chaliye sir .. mai purvi ke papa ko call karti hoon

.  
.

CITY HOSPITAL :

abhi's heart was crying badly ... but his tears were coming in the form sweat ... yes he was scared ... his heart was missing its beats ... finally they reached to hospital ... ... purvi's dad too reached there ... all were restless ...

truck driver : abhijeet sir

abhi : tum yaha kya kar rahe ho ram ?

truck driver : mai hi madam ji ko yaha leke aaya hoon

abhi : ( wiping tears ) thanks yaar

ACP : abhijeet tum jante ho ise

daya : haan sir ye ram hai ... 3 saal pehle abhi ne iski jaan bachayi thi ...

truck driver : abhi mai truck chalata hoon

ACP : accha ram jara bataoge ki kaise hua ye accident ...

truck driver told everything ... and ACP sir allowed him to go ... he went ... then doctors came after attending purvi ...

abhi : doctor ... kaisi hai purvi ?

doctor : dekhiye ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai ... chota sa accident hua hai ... sar pe chot lagne ki wajah se behosh ho gayi thi ...

( every body smiled ... while abhi just take a big sigh of satisfaction that his life is fine ... )

shreya : doctor kya hum unhe mil sakte hai

doctor : jee bilkul ... infact unhe thodi mein discharge bhi mil jayega .

daya : thankyou doctor ...

doctor : its my duty officer ( and he went from there )

everyone were about to go inside ward ... while abhi got a call ... nobody noticed that ...

abhi : hello ... tu sach bol raha hai na ... theek hai mai aata hoon ...

INSIDE WARD :

purvi was sitting on bed ... purvi's dad sit on stool

purvi's dad : kaisi ho beta ab ... beta dhyan se gadi chalana chahiye tha na ... ( purvi just smiled )

daya : wahi toh purvi ... pata abhi kitna ro raha tha ... kitna dar gaya tha ... abhi tum hi batao na isse ( and he turn but there was no trace of abhi ) ... are ye abhi kaha chala gaya ...

shreya : abhi abhi toh yahi the achanak kaha chale gaye ...

purvi : ( low tone ) aur kitna jhoot bologe aap dono ... mujhe pata hai woh nahi aaye ... woh toh ab mujhse nafrat karte hai

ACP : nahi purvi abhijeet sach mein aaya tha

purvi : mujhe pata hai ... aap log mera man rakhne ke liye bol rahe hai na

daya : nahi purvi ... tum dekhna woh jarur aayega tumse milne

purvi's dad : haan 2 ghante mein tumhe discharge mil jayega ... usse pehle woh tumse aake milega

purvi ( thinking ) : mujhe pata hai ab woh mujhse pyaar nahi karte ... woh nahi aayenge ... maine bhi faisla le liya hai mai bhi unke life mein dakhal nahi dungi ab ... .  
.

.  
.

( 2 hours passed ... but abhi didn't came ... purvi got discharge she went with her dad ... everyone went to bureau ... daya called abhi many times but he did'nt received call ... finally at night they left bureau )

DUO'S HOME :

abhi entered in home with slow steps ... and went in daya's room ... abhi saw that daya was sleeping ... room was full messy ... peice of glass were everywhere ... vase was broken ... and he found some cruhed papers which were spread everywhere ... he took of that paper ... something was written that ... he open that paper and read ...

abhi : ( reading ) aaj mere abhi pe phirse iljam laga ... par is baar bureau mein se kisine nahi lagaya uspe iljam ek ladki ne lagaya ... jise abhi ne hi bachaya tha ... aaj hath uthaya maine uspe ... mujhe pata hai ki maine bohot galat kiya ... maine mere sabse pyare dost mere apne bhai pe hath uthaya ... kis mooh se usse mafi mangu ... jab kabhi mai musibat mein pada toh usne kabhi chu bhi nahi kiya aur aaj jab woh musibat mein hai toh maine aise kiya ... mai kya karu ... ye meri zindagi ki sabse badi galti hai ... abhi mere zindagi woh ahem hissa jo koi aur kabhi nahi ban sakta ... aur bhale hi woh mujhe maaf karde ... mai apne aap ko kabhi maf nahi kar paunga ... kabhi nahi ..

( tears were flowing continously from abhi eyes ... he have taken another paper ... )

abhi : ( reading ) mere abhi ko police walo ne mara aur mai kuch nahi kar saka ... ye sab humesha mere sath hi kyu hota hai hamesha ... mai nahi dekh sakta usko aise ... kabhi nahi dekh sakta ... un logo ne use directly third degree torture kiya woh bechara behosh ho gaya phir bhi use marte rahe ... aur woh inspector jadhav is case ko handle kar raha hai ... jo hamesha abhi ke naam pe jealous feel karta hai ... mai jab waha gaya toh phir bhi abhi ko laga ki mai use lene gaya hoon ... woh bol bhi nahi paa raha tha ... lekin use ummid thi ki mai use waha se chuda ke leke jaunga ... jab use pata chala ki mai sirf uske sign lene gaya tha tab kitna roya woh ... dil tut gaya uska ...

( abhi was crying badly ... he was collecting every paper ... and started reading )

abhi : ( reading ) diary mere abhi ko umar kaid ho gayi ... mai kya karu ,... kaise jiyunga mai uske bina ... aaj toh usne meri taraf dekha bhi nahi ... purvi ko bhi nahi dekha ... purvi ne bhi ro ro ke kya haal kar diya hai apna ... sab khatam ho gaya ab ... ab toh kalki subah se bhi dar lagta hai ... ( next page ) mera abhi bekasoor hai usne kuch nahi kiya sab us minister aur inspector jadhav ki chal thi ... aur panvel wale farm house pe koi hai aisi khabar mili par achanak purvi boli ki hume us ladkise jake milke poochna chahiye ki usne jhooti gawahi kyu diyi ... accha hua hum log waha waqt par pohoch gaye ... nahi toh uske maa baap ke sath us ladki ki bhi lash mili ... phir usne media ke samne bataya ki usne uske maa papa ki jaan bachane ke liye abhi pe jhoota iljam lagaya ... abhi ne kuch nahi kiya phir bhi maine uske sath kitna galat kiya ... mai toh uska bhai kehlane ke layak bhi nahi hoon ... usne baat tak nahi kiyi mujhse ... theek hi kar raha hai woh ... sorry diary aaj mai tumhe bhi hurt karunga ... sorry maine bhi apne aap ko hurt kiya ... kal toh abhi ghar aa jayega ... maine bhi mere hath aur pair pe chot lagayi ... mujhe pata hai abhi kabhi bhi mujhe saja nahi dega ... isiliye maine khud hi de diyi ... abhi ghar aane ke baad tumhe jarur padhega ... isiliye mai aaj tumhe hurt karke ye sare pages fad dunga ... sorry diary ...

some dry blood drops were there ... abhi got scared ... he keenly observe daya ... yes there was some marks on his hand and leg ... abhi softly touched that wounded area ... abhi was crying badly ... he didn't notice that daya's sleep get disturbed and he open his eyes and sit in jerk after seeing abhi is crying loudly ...

daya : ( concern tone ) abhi ... abhi kya hua ... tum ... tum ro kyu rahe ho ... bolo na abhi ... ( abhi didn't utter a single word but was crying louder ...) kya hua ... kuch toh bolo na abhi ... tumhe phirse koi kuch bola ... aaj tum purvi se milne nahi aaye isliye ACP sir ne tumhe daanta ... bolo na yaar ... ( pulling his face ) abhi meri tarf dekho ... batao mujhe kya hua ...

( abhi looked in his eyes ... and show him that papers ... daya saw that paper and understood why abhi was crying )

daya : abhi ... abhi ye kuch nahi hai yaar ... tum aise rona mat please ... abhi tum toh bohot strong ho na ... phir aise mat rona ... ye kuch nahi hai yaar ... ye chot kafi choti hai aur jo chot maine tumhare dil ko pohchayi ... uske samne ye chot kuch bhi nahi ...

abhi : ( pushing him ) tere liye teri chot hongi ... par mere liye tere upar aayi hui choti si kharoch bhi badi hai samjha ... sari galti meri hi hai meri wajah se tune apne aap ko chot pohchayi ... ( both were crying louder ) mai bhi bhul gaya tha ki mujhe hurt karke mera daya kabhi bhi khush nahi reh sakta ... in dono tere upar jo beeti maine woh socha nahi nahi ... mujhe maf karde daya ... I'm sorry ...

daya : nahi abhi tum mujhse mafi mat mangna please ... tumne jo kiya woh sahi kiya ... mujhe maf kardo abhi ... maine tumhare upar vishwas kiya hota toh shayad ye sab kabhi na hota ...

daya join his both hand in front of abhi ... abhi hold his hands ... and hug him tightly ... daya too hug him ... both were sobbing slowly ...

abhi : ( childishly ) daya phir kabhi mujhe aise akele chod ke nahi jayega na ?

daya : ( childishly ) kabhi nahi jaunga mere abhi ko chod ke ...

after 10 mins ... both were smiling ... still in a tight hug ...

abhi : ab chod de yaar ... haddiyan tut jayegi tere bhai ki ...

daya : ( carelessly ) nahi chodunga ... jo karna hai kar lo

abhi simply smiled ...

.

.

.to be continue ...

thanks guys ... I'll continue soon 


	21. Chapter 21

NEXT DAY :

purvi : ye mera final decision hai papa ... aur mujhe pata hai ki aap meri baat kabhi nahi talte aur aaj nahi talenge ...

purvi's dad : haan beta ... jisme tum khush ho usme mein bhi khush hoon ... par is faisle se kya tum khush ho ?

purvi : jee haan mai is faisle se bohot khush hoon ... aur abhi bhi khush honge ...

purvi's dad : par mujhe nahi lagta

purvi : par mujhe toh yehi lagta hai ...

purvi's dad : theek hai phir ... jaisa tum theek samjho ... par meri ek baat manogi ?

purvi : haan boliye na ...

purvi's dad : jab bhi tumhara man badal jaye ... is faisle ko bhi badal dena ...

purvi : mai koshish karungi papa ... par aapko bhi mujhse ek wada karna hoga ..

purvi's dad : kaisa wada ?

purvi tell him something and her dad too gave promise to her

purvi : ( smiling ) abhi mai bureau jane ke liye ready hoti hoon

DUO'S HOME :

abhi was still walking slowly as his legs wounds were still giving him intense pain ... he was making breakfast in kitchen ... daya too got ready and came there ...

abhi : ho gaya ready ... lo breakfast bhi ready hai

daya : tum bhi khaoge na mere sath

abhi : haan jarur ... mai bhi khaunga na

daya : toh aao .. baitho mere pass ... kitne din ke baad hum sath mein kha rahe hai na

abhi : haan daya ...

abhi take one peice of bread with butter and forward towards daya to feed him ... daya slowly open his mouth and have that ... and was just starring abhi ... daya too feed abhi ...

daya : boss meri galtiyan tumhe itna hurt karti hai phir bhi tumhe meri itni fikar kyu hoti hai

abhi : mujhe teri koi fikar wikar nahi hai ... mujhe toh meri jaan ki fikar hai

daya : ( laughed ) accha ... ( slowly ) i love u abhi

abhi : love u too abhi ki jaan

daya : ( in excitment ) aaj bureau bhi sath chalenge na ...

abhi : nahi yaar aaj nahi ... aaj mujhe jara kaam hai ... hum log kal se sath chalenge bureau ...

daya : ( sadly ) aaj sath chalte hai na yaar ... waha se tumhe jaha jana hai jao

abhi : baat ko samajh daya ... mai kal pakka aaunga tumhare sath bureau ...

daya : aur ek baat tum pu...

abhi : haan baba ... purvi se bhi baat karunga mere baap ... ( daya smiled ) ab mai chalta hoon mai jara jaldi mein hoon ... bye ( he take his keys and went out of house ) ...

BUREAU :

everyone were present except abhi and ACP ... soon ACP too entered in bureau ... everyone wish him , he too wished them back ... and directly went in his cabin ...

daya's POV : ye purvi ko kya ho gaya ,... kal tak toh bohot ro rahi thi ... aaj ekdam calm and perfect hai ... lagta hai isne abhi se baat kar liyi ... chalo accha hai ab mere bhaiya bhabi phirse ek sath ho gaye ... ab naa hi purvi ko takleef hogi aur naa hi mere abhi ko ... ( and smiled on his own thoughts )

they got case everybody were busy ... abhi entered in bureau and find no one ... so he just did his work and he too left ...

EVENING :

purvi went in ACP's cabin

purvi : sir mujhe aapse kuch jaruri baat karni hai ...

ACP : haan purvi bolo na kya baat hai ...

purvi : sir mai CID chodna chahti hon ...

ACP : ( in shock ) kya ? ( after listening this daya too entered in cabin )

daya : purvi tum pagal ho gayi ho kya ... tum aisa decision kyu le rahi ho ?

purvi : sorry sir ... par mai aur nahi seh sakti abhi sir ki nafrat ...

ACP : purvi jasbati hoke koi bhi aisa faisla mat lo ... jisse tumhe aur takleef ho

daya : purvi ab toh abhi tumse baat karta hai na ... kal kitna pareshan ho gaya tha tumhare kiye ... par kal tumhe jhoot laga lekin woh kal sachme aaya tha hospital mein ... phir use koi kaam aaya isiliye woh chala gaya ... aur usne mujhse bola bhi ki woh tumse baat karega ... meri baat mano aur sab bhul ke phirse ek nayi shurwat karo ... mai tumse wada karta hoon ki sab kuch pehle jaisa hoga purvi ... abhi tumse bohot pyaar karta hai ... jab tarika gayi thi tab tut gaya tha woh phir tumne uski zindagi badal diyi aur ab woh bhi tumse beintehan mohobat karta hai toh ab tum bhi use chod kar jana chahti ho ,... mere bhai ke barein mein bhi kuch socho ...

purvi : unhi ke barein mein toh sochke jaa rahi hoon ... mai unhe itna hurt kar diya ki woh mujhse sirf nafrat karte hai ... aur khud ko takleef de rahe hai ... mai hi naa rahi toh aisa kuch nahi hoga ... thode din ke baad sab bhul jate hai aur aap hai na unka khayal rakhne ke liye ... ( to ACP ) sir ye raha mera resignation letter ... please ise accept kar lijiye ... ( and she move out of cabin )

dareya tried hard to convience her but she didn't listen ...

purvi : bye guys ... ( to daya ) sir aap unka khayal rakhna ... aap hi unhe sambhal sakte hai ... maine bhi unse bohot pyaar kiya hai aur aaj bhi karti hoon par ab mera dur rehna hi unke liye sahi hai ... ( and she went out of bureau /... )

daya : oh no ... yeh kya ho gaya ... ab mere abhi ka kya hoga ... kya beetegi uspe jab use pata chalega ki purvi ne resign kar diya hai ...

ACP : daya abhijeet ko call karke bulalo ...

daya : ( on call ) hello abhi ... ek jaruri kaam aaya hai ... tum jaldi bureau aa jao ... phone pe nahi bata sakta tum aa jao jaldi ... haan bohot important hai ... ( call ended )

ACP : kya hua ?

daya : aa raha hai sir ...

After 15 mins abhi entered in bureau ... and directly went towards daya ... everyone were sad ...

abhi : ( curiously ) kya hua daya ? kya important baat batani hai

daya : abhi tum baitho pehle

abhi : ( understood that something is wrong ) nahi tum batao

daya : abhi wohh...

abhi : ( scared tone ) kya hua daya bolo na

daya : abhi woh purvi ... purvi ne resign kar diya

abhi : ( shocked ) kya ? ... ( teary tone ) daya ... tum jhoot bol rahe ho na ... tumhe pata tha ki mai purvi se baat karne wala hoon ... isiliye tum sabne milke mujhe darane ka plan banaya hai na ... yaha sab log acting kar rahe hai na ... ab bas bohot ho gaya ... maine pakad liya ... ab band karo tum sabki over acting ... ( shout ) band karoooo ...

daya hold abhi

daya : ( almost crying ) abhi ... yaha koi majak nahi chal raha yeh bilkul sach hai abhi : woh aise kaise chod sakti hai CID ... usne kaha tha ki woh mujhe chod ke nahi jayegi ..

ACP : ye raha purvi ka resignation letter ...

abhi : ( took resignation letter) ... nahi ... sir aap mujhe thoda waqt dijiye mai abhi use leke aata hoon ... meri wajah se gayi na woh mai hi leke aaunga use ...

.

.

PURVI'S HOME :

abhi knocked door bell ... he was sobbing ... purvi's dad open door ...

purvi's dad : abhi beta tum ?

abhi : ( teary tone ) papa ... purvi kaha hai ... mujhe usse baat karni hai ..

purvi's dad : sorry beta ab shayad tum usse nahi mil paoge ...

abhi : papa please aap aise mat bolo ... mai sab theek kr dunga ... aap use bulaiye yaha ... ( almost yelling ) purvi .. purvi ... purvi kaha ho tum jaldi neeche aao ... purvi

purvi's dad : abhi woh ghar pe nahi hai

abhi : ghar pe nahi hai toh kaha hai

purvi's dad : woh mai tumhe nahi bata sakta

abhi : ( teary tone ) please papa ... mujhe bataiye woh kaha hai ... mujhe usse bohot jaruri baat karni hai

purvi's dad : usne mujhse wada liya hai ki mai kabhi bhi kisiko bhi nahi batau ki woh kaha hai

abhi : ( crying ) woh mere sath aisa nahi kar sakti ... papa please mai aapke samne hath jodta hoon mujhe bataiye woh kaha hai

purvi's dad : beta usne kaha hai mujhe ki mai kisiko bhi na batau ki woh kis jagah ja rahi hai ... par 1 ghante mein uski flight hai aur abhi woh airport mein hai ... rok lo use

abhi rushed towards airport after listening this ...

AIRPORT :

abhi entered inside and was searching her madly ... he was running here and there ... his eyes were searching only one person ... but she was not visible ... and finally he saw her who was talking to an agent ... he ran towards her and in rush of peoples he fall down and yelled at top of his voice ... purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

purvi turned and saw abhi on floor and was holding his left hand ... purvi ran towards him ... and sat on her knees ...

purvi : ( teary tone ) abhi aap yaha kya kar rahe hai ... dikhayiye aapka hath ... aapki tabiyat theek nahi hai ... kisne kaha tha aapko yaha aise akele aane ke liye ...

abhi pushed her ... purvi became shocked ...

abhi : tum jao ... tumhe meri fikar karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai ... ( and he stand up purvi too stand )

purvi : ( teary tone ) abhi !

abhi : ( strongly ) kya abhi ... jao jaldi tumhari flight miss ho jayegi ... aur mujhe toh pata hi nahi ki tum ja kaha rahi ho ... mai nahi aaunga tumhari zindagi mein kabhi bhi ... jao chali jao tum ... chali jao

purvi cried out loudly . .. . . . . . . . .

abhi : ( crying ) tum log mujhe sirf ek khel samajhte ho ... jab chahe aao meri zindagi se khelo aur chale jao ... jab chahe rishta banao aur jab chahe rishta tod do ... aakhir maine kya bigada hai tum logo ka ... haan kyu mujhe marne pe tule ho tum sab log ... meri zindagi hasti khelti nahi dekhi jati kya tum logose ... jo 2 pal ki khushiyon ke baad barso ki tanhayi sehne ke liye mujhe akela chod dete ho ... tumne toh kaha tha ki mai aapka parchayi ki tarah sath dungi ... parchayi toh marne ke baad bhi sath nahi chodti na ... phir kyu tum mujhe chod ke ja rahi ho ... meri kya galti hai ... agar koi mujhe fasane ki koshish karta hai toh kya usme meri galti hai ... agar tum log mere upar vishwas nahi karte toh kya isme meri galti hai ... aur itna hone ke baad agar mai thoda sa naraz ho gaya toh kya isme meri galti hai ... kya mujhe naraz hone tak ka hak nahi bacha ab ... bewajah toh mai naraz nahi tha na ... ( crying more ) jao tum jao ... chali jao ... ( showing her resignation letter ) .. ye ye resignation letter se hi humare pyaar ki shuruwat hui thi bhul gayi ... aur ab bhi is resignation letter se hi ye rishta tod ke jaa rahi ho ...

purvi : ( crying badly ) abhi aap ...

abhi : ( shout ) chup ekdam chup ... kuch bolne ki jarurat nahi hai ... tum janti bhi ho kitna pyaar karta hoon mai tumse ... ab kabhi janna bhi mat ... sirf apne barein mein socha na tumne kabhi socha kya hoga abhi ka ... mar jaunga mai tumhare bina ... mar jaunga ( cry louder ) ... bohot galat kiya hai tum logo ne mere sath ... tum toh acche se samajhti thi na meri unkahi baat bhi ... par aaj jab mai bol raha hoon phir bhi tumhe samajh mein nahi aa raha hai na ... jao tum bhi jao ... yaha pe mai mar bhi gaya phir bhi mat aana ... ( scared tone ) kahi ... kahi tum bhi tarika ki tarah nahi aaogi na apne pati ko lekar mujhse milwane ...

he was about to say further but purvi slap him tightly ...

purvi : aaj ke baad kabhi bhi aisa nahi bolna ... ( she cupped his face ) maine sirf aapse pyaar kiya hai ... mai aapke siwa kisi aur ke sathh rishta rakhne ka soch bhi nahi sakti ... ( abhi was crying badly ... )

purvi hug him tightly ... abhi too hugged her ...

abhi : ( in hug ) mat jao mujhe chod kar ... mar jaunga mai tumhare bina ( purvi hugged him more tightly ) ... i love u so much

purvi : ( crying ) i love u lot

purvi was first to separate from hug ... she wiped his tears ... cupped his face ... and placed a soft kiss on his forehead ... abhi was not having any expression

purvi : ( smiling ) ghar chale ...

abhi didn't said anything ... purvi hold his hand take her luggage and went out of airport ...

purvi : ( forward her hand ) gadi ki chabi mujhe dijiye ... mai drive karungi

abhi gave ... and they drove towards beach ... abhi didn't utter a single word ...

purvi : neeche utariye ... ( abhi get down from quallis ... purvi hold his hand ... and make him sit on a rock ... she too sat there ... and she called someone ...)

purvi : ( on call ) hello ... daya sir ... mai theek hoon ... mere sath hai aap fikar mat kijiye ... aur ACP sir ko kahiye ki woh resignation letter ke barein mein bhul jayein aur mai abhi bhi CID officer hoon ... aur shayad aaj raat abhi mere sath honge ... thankyou sir ... bye ... good night


	22. Chapter 22

purvi was starring at abhi ... abhi was looking towards sea ... after 1 hour purvi take initial and start conversation ...

purvi : ( softly ) abhi

abhi didn't respond ...

purvi sat beside him and cupped his face ... abhi closed his eyes ... tears fall down from his eyes ...

purvi : ( softly ) abhi meri tarah dekhiye ... ( abhi open his eyes and looked into her eyes ) I'm sorry abhi ... mai aapko chodke kabhi nahi jaungi ... chahe kuch bhi ho jaye ... mai humesha aapke sath rahungi

abhi : ( teary tone ) jhooti ho tum ... pehli bar isi samundar ke kinare tumne yehi kaha tha aur ja rahi thi na tum mujhe chodke ...

purvi : mujhe maf kar dijiye abhi ... mai aapko dobara kabhi bhi hurt nahi karungi ... kabhi nahi karungi ... i love u so much abhi ... i love u so much

abhi : agar tum sachme chali jati toh mai kya karta ... ? aur toh aur tumne apne papa ko promise diya ki woh hum logoko kuch bhi ns bataye ... iska matlab toh yehi hua na ki tum nahi chahti thi ki mai tumhari zindagi mein dobara na aau ...

purvi : ( crying ) nahi abhi iye aap kya keh rahe hai ... aapko lagta hai mai aapke bina jee sakti hoon ... ( abhi nodded in no ) phir aap aisa kyu soch rahe ho

abhi : ( teary tone ) kyunki tumne nahi socha ki agar tum kahi chali jati toh mai kaha dhundta tumhe bina kisi clue ke ... sabko mai galat lagta hoon ...

he was about to say further but purvi wrapped him immediately with a tight hug ... he simply rest his head on her shoulder ... as his mind was really tired now ... but still crying badly ... purvi was caressing his hairs ...

purvi : ( softly ) sssshhh ssssshhh ... abhi bas bas ... love u abhi ... i love u sooooo much

abhi : i love u lot ... ( he too hugged her tightly ) ...

purvi smiled in tears ... and simply carresed his hairs ... after 15 mins their soothing hug got disturbed because purvi's phone started ringing ... it was her dad's call ..

purvi : jee papa ... daya sir kyu majak karenge mai abhi ke sath hi hoon ... theek hai ... bye

abhi didn't said anything ... purvi cupped his face and again placed a soft kiss on his forehead ...

purvi : papa ne aapko ghar bulaya hai ... aur woh daya sir se permission bhi le lenge ...

AT PURVI'S HOME :

she rang door bell ... her dad open door hugged her

purvi's dad : maine kaha tha na tum sochna ...

purvi : sorry papa ...

purvi's dad : are abhi bete andar aao ...

purvi : chaliye ...

they went inside ... abhi went in purvi's room ... purvi went in kitchen ... she took one plate in her dad's room ...

purvi : papa ye raha khana

purvi's dad : abhi ne kuch khaya ..,

purvi : unko mai khila dungi ... aap fikar mat kijiye ... khana khane ke baad medicine leke rest kijiye

purvi's dad : haan use toh tum mana hi logi ... ( smiling )

purvi too smiled lightly ...

purvi took food for abhi too and went in her room ... and saw he was starring at floor ...

purvi : abhi ... ye raha aapka khana ...

abhi : mujhe bhuk nahi hai purvi

purvi : ( fake anger ) are aise kaise bhuk nahi hai ... aapko khana toh padega ...

abhi : please purvi zid mat karo

purvi : kyun na karu mai zid ... mera hak hai zid karne ka ... mai toh karungi aur aapko meri sari wishes complete bhi karni hogi ... ab jaldi se muh kholiye ...

abhi open his mouth and she feed him ... then she too have her dinner ...

after some time ...

purvi : aapko ek baat bolu ...

abhi just nodded

purvi : ( childishly ) aap na rote hue bilkul bhi acche nahi lagte

abhi : ( smile ) mera dialogue mujhe hi suna rahi ho ?

purvi : ( casually ) toh aur kya karu ... mere would be aise baithenge toh mujhe accha lagega kya ?

abhi : ( shocked ) kya kaha tumne ... would be ... ( smile shyly )

purvi : ( laughing ) aap blush kar rahe ho

abhi : na ... nahi toh mai kyu blush karunga ... ( he turn his face to other side ... )

purvi cupped his face and placed kiss on his both cheeks ... and soon they meet their lips ... after a long time sharing a passionate kiss with all pleasure ... their kiss got broken due to lack of ear ... both were breathing fastly and were smiling shyly ... abhi came closer to her ... purvi closed her eyes ... they both can feel each others heart beat ... both touch their foreheads and closed their eyes ... soon abhi started kiss her neck ... purvi was also giving respond ... they hugged each other tightly ...

purvi : ( whispher slowly in his ears ) ... bas abhi nahitoh control nahi hoga

abhi : ( breathing fast ) ab toh mai tumhara would be hoon na ... toh kyu dar rahi ho

purvi : kyunki aap would be ho husband nahi ...

abhi : ( still hugging her ) ok ... but hug toh kar sakte hai na ...

purvi : ( smile ) hmmmmm ...

abhi : toh phir aaj aise hi sona hai mujhe ... tumhari baahon mein

purvi : toh so jaye ...

abhi : hmmmm ...

and they both slept while hugging each other tightly ...

.  
.

NEXT DAY :

purvi was first to get up ... and she saw that they were not in hug ... purvi leaned towards abhi to caress his hairs and found that abhi was burning with fever

purvi : ( shocked ) oh no ... inhe toh bukhar chad gaya .. ( patting his face ) abhi ... abhi uthiye ... abhi ...

abhi : ( slowly open his eyes ) kya hua ?

purvi : aapko bohot bukhar hai ... mai aapke liye tablet lai hoon ... aur doctor ko call karti hoon

abhi : nahi nahi purvi doctor voctor ko bulane ki koi jarurat nahi hai

purvi : ( tensed ) theek hai phir mai daya sir ko call karti hoon ...

abhi : ( scared tone ) nahi .. purvi please daya ko filhal kuch mat batana ... woh dar jayega aur mujhe ghar se bahar bhi nahi jane dega ... mai .. mai ghar jata hoon aur mai khud use bata dunga ... tum mat batana use ... nahi bataogi na ?

purvi : theek hai ... theek hai ... aap shant ho jayiye ... mai aapke liye coffee leke aati hoon ... phir aap ghar jayiye ...

abhi nodded ... purvi bought coffee for him ... after having coffee he rushed out of house ... and directly drove towards duo's home ...

DUO'S HOME :

daya open door and saw abhi ... abhi came inside and was about to go in his room

daya : ( concern tone ) boss ... tum theek ho na

abhi : ( low tone ) haan daya ... mai theek hoon ...

daya : theek hai jao tum fresh ho jao ... mai breakfast ready karta hoon ...

abhi : haan mai aata hoon

after breakfast .. they went to bureau ... everyone was same happy to see duo coming together ... but abhi was looking dull ...

purvi : abhi ... ab kaisa hai aapka bukhar ... ? ( she came forward and touch his forehead and neck )

daya : ( shocked ) bukhar ... abhi tumhe bukhar hai ... aur tumne mujhe batana jaruri nahi samjha ... ( he too checked his fever while touching his forehead )

abhi : are nahi daya ... subah tha abhi nahi hai ...

daya : abhi bhi bohot garam hai tumhari body ...

purvi : haan sir aapko bureau nahi aana chahiye tha aaj ...

abhi : are yaar halka sa bukhar hi toh hai ... agar mujhe yaha accha nahi laga toh mai jarur ghar chala jaunga ... okay

daya : ghar jane se pehle hospital

abhi : ( smile ) theek hai ...

daya and purvi too smiled ... full bureau was so happy that now everything is alright ..

.

.  
after sometime abhi got a call and he went out of bureau in angry young man look ... everybody notice that abhi was very angry but no one know where he is going ... ACP ask many times about abhi but no one was having any answer ... daya was trying his call but it was switched off ...

daya : phone bhi switched off aa raha hai ...

purvi : ( tensed tone ) pata nahi kaha gaye ... mujhe laga aa jayenge ... upar se bukhar bhi hai unko ...

ACP : shreya mobile company se abhijeet ke phone ki last location pata karo

shreya : yes sir ...

after sometime ...

shreya : sir abhi sir ka phone new mumbai mein off hua ... woh bhi panvel mein ...

daya : ye abhi panvel kyu gaya aur usne hume kyu nahi bataya ... aur woh jate waqt kitna gusse mein gaya tha ...

ACP : par panvel mein kaha gaya hoga woh ?

purvi : sir aapko yaad hai ... daya sir ke khabri ne panvel mein kisi farmhouse mein koi hai aisa bataya tha ... jiska connection un ladkiyon se hai jinhe abhi sir ne bachaya tha ...

ACP : daya ek kaam karo .. abhijeet ke jitne bhi khabri hai unko pucho ... unhe jarur kuch pata hoga

daya : jee sir ...

daya called to every informer of abhi ... but nobody knows where is abhi ...

daya : nahi sir ... kisiko bhi nahi pata ... abhi kaha hai

freddy : sir phir toh hume ek hi admi bata sakta hai abhi sir kaha hai

ACP : kaun ?

freddy : dhenchu

daya : haan .. mai abhi call karta hoon denchu ko .. ( on call ) haan dhenchu ... kaha ho tum ... theek hai tum jaldi se bureau aa jao ... okay ( call ended ) ... sir woh pass mein hi hai bas paanch minute mein aayega ...

ACP : theek hai ...

soon dhenchu arrived ..

dhenchu : kya baat hai daya sir ... aapne mujhe achanak kyu bulaya ?

daya : kya tumhe pata hai abhi kaha hai ...

dhenchu : panvel mein

ACP : par panvel mein kaha aur kyu gaya hai woh waha

dhenchu : apna mission pura karne purvi : ( scared tone )  
kaisa mission .. ?

dhenchu : wahi marco wala ...

purvi : par woh mission toh successful ho gaya na

dhenchu : par puri tarah se nahi ...

daya : matlab ...

dhenchu : abhi sir ko pata chal gaya ki marco ke upar bhi koi hai ... aur ye baat khud home minister ne unhe batayi hai ... aur uski sari information abhi sir ke pc mein hai ... aur shayad woh marco ka boss panvel wale farmhouse mein chupa hai ...

shreya immediately check abhi's pc ...

shreya : sir file toh hai but password locked hai ...

daya : ye abhi aur uske passwords ... kisike samajh nahi aate ...

all smiled ...

shreya : sir hints hai ... hints se password khola ja sakta hai ...

purvi : kya hai ?

shreya : isme 6 hints hai ... pehla hai my jaan

purvi : jaan matlab daya sir ...

shreya typed daya .. and it was right ...

daya : next hint ?

shreya : next is my love

daya : purvi ( it was also right )

shreya : next is my strenght

purvi : CID team ( it was also right )

shreya : next is my inspiration

daya : ACP sir ( it was right )

shreya : next is buddy's nick name ( all stare at daya .. )

daya : baccha ( all smile )

shreya : nahi sir its wrong answer ... abhi sir aapko aur kya bulate hai ?

daya : ( low tone ) teddy ... ( everybody were laughing but soon become quit as daya was starring them )

shreya : teddy sir ... its wrong answer ( again all laughed ... )

purvi : aur kis naam se bulate hai aapko abhi sir ?

daya : mai type karta hoon ...

ACP : daya jaldi se bata do ... shreya ko ... hume tumhare naam se kuch lena dena nahi hai ... par woh file bohot important hai ...

daya : bhalu ( everyone burst out in laugh including ACP while daya feel embarrased ... )

shreya typed while laughing ... it was right answer ...

shreya : next is favourite ice-cream flavour

daya : abhi toh ice-cream khata hi nahi

shreya : aap bhi nahi khate ... phir toh butter scotch hoga ... purvi ka favourite

she typed and it was right ... and file open ... now everyone was alert ... ... there was a pic of marco's boss and his information and panvel address too ... but name was missing ... and one video was there ... it was video of conversation of home minister and abhi ... everyone feel proud on abhi ... when they listen abhi's answer given to home minister ...

daya : sir is home minister pe toh hume shak bhi nahi aata ... par usne abhi se panga leke galti kar diyi ... abhi ko fasane ke liye us ladki ka istemal kiya ... aur abhi ko usne khud hi bata diya ki woh us gang se mila hua hai ...

dhenchu : sir ab toh aapko us aadmi ka pata chal gaya na ... ab aap log is panvel wale address pe jake use pakad sakte ho ...

ACP : haan chalo jaldi

in half hour they reached ... and they saw 3 goons were lying on ground ... daya went inside ... and soon came ...

daya : sir andar toh koi nahi

freddy : inme se ek zinda hai ... ACP : batao ... kaha hai abhijeet

goon : wo ... boss use ... le ... ga ... gaya

purvi : kaha ?

goon : goregoan ... cee ... cement factory

ACP : nikhil ise hospital bhejo ... daya hum goregoan chalte hai

vineet : sir abhi sir ka phone mila har .. aur ispe khoon bhi mila hai ...

daya and purvi get scared ...

daya drove fast to goregoan ... after half hour journey they went to goregoan cement factory ... they saw some goons were died ... they went inside many peoples were on floor ... they saw that marco's boss was died ... finally they saw abhi too was on floor ... their hearts was pounding restlessly ... they ran towards him ...

daya : ( teary tone ) abhi ... ( daya turned him and saw that he was shot by 2 bullets ... he checked his nerves with trembling hand ) sir zinda hai ...

purvi : ( patting his cheeks ) abhi sir ... aankhein kholiye please ... ( crying badly ... shreya hold her )

ACP : jaldi se hospital leke jana hoga ... chalo jaldi ...

IN HOSPITAL :

abhi was fully unconscious ... daya was continously rubbing his hand ... purvi was crying ... everyone was having tears ... soon doctor came ...

doctor : inka toh bohot sara khoon beh gaya hai ... nurse operation theatre ready karo ..

they took abhi in operation theatre ... team was waiting outside ... everyone was scared ... purvi was crying and shreya was consoling her ... daya was so quiet ... there was no single expression on his face ... soon tarika and salunkhe came ... tarika went towards purvi and shreya ... salunkhe went towards ACP

salunkhe : yaar tum fikar mat karo sab theek ho jayega ...

ACP : mai use khona nahi chahta yaar

salunkhe : kuch nahi hoga abhijeet ko ... woh bohot strong hai ... aur agar tum hi aise rahoge toh daya aur purvi ko kaun sambhalega ... chalo daya ke pass ..

ACP : daya ( he didn't get response from daya ... ) daya abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga ... kuch nahi hoga ... ( daya looked at him ) tum dekhna abhi doctor aayenge aur bolenge ki abhi bilkul theek hai ...

daya hugged him immediately and cried out loudly ...

daya : ( crying ) use kuch nahi hona chahiye sir ...

salunkhe : daya kuch nahi hoga use bacche ...

daya : pehle hi maine use bohot hurt kiya hai ... aur agar woh mujhe aisi saja dega toh mai mar jaunga sir

ACP : tumhe lagta hai ki tumhara abhi tumhe saja dega

daya nodded in no ...

ACP : phir tum aise kyu soch rahe ho woh tumhe saja dega ... tumhe takleef hogi aisa kuch nahi karega woh ... aur agar use pata chala na ki tum ro rahe the toh use kitna bura lagega ...

OTHER SIDE :

shreya : purvi ... chup ho jao please ... abhi sir bilkul theek ho jayenge

purvi : ( crying ) humne unpe vishwas kiya hota toh aaj woh akele nahi jaate ... agar unhe kuch ho gaya toh mai jee nahi paungi ...

tarika : purvi ... dekho aisi baatein nahi karte kuch nahi hoga abhi ko ...

purvi : mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai tarika ... mujhe kuch nahi samajh mein aa raha ... mai kya karu

tarika : dekho tumhe aise kamjor nahi rehna hai purvi ... ab toh hume abhi ki bohot care karni padegi na ... be strong ...

purvi just nodded ... . . . . . .

after 2 hours doctor came out of OT ... all rushed towards him ...

ACP : doctor kaisa hai abhijeet ?

doctor : halat kafi najuk hai ... par khatre se bahar hai ...

all take a big sigh ...

daya : kya hum mil sakte hai usse ?

doctor : theek hai ... par woh abhi hosh mein nahi hai ...

purvi : kab tak hosh aayega unko

doctor : thodi der mein aa jayega ... ( he went from there . .. )

abhi was shifted to icu ... all went inside ... daya went and hold his hand ... purvi was caressing his hairs ... after sometime abhi open his eyes ...

ACP : vineet jaldi se doctor ko bulake lao ... ( vineet went ) ... kaise ho abhijeet ...

abhi was having dificulty to breath ... so that he cant talk ... but a silent tears were flowing from corner of his eyes ... but daya immediately wipe it out ...

daya : rona nahi abhi ... doctor ne kaha hai tum bohot jaldi theek ho jaoge ...

abhi : ( to ACP ) s. ... si ... sir ( breathing restlessly )

ACP : abhijeet shant ho jao ... tum baad mein baat karna ...

purvi : abhi aap stress mat lijiye ... aapko rest karne ki jarurat hai ... aapko jo baat karni hai badme kijiye ...

abhi : aa ... aaaa ... aap ... ko ... mu ... mujhpe ... bha ... bharosa ... nai ... tha ... na ... par ... ab ... hoga ... kyunki ... mis ... mission ... competed ... ( breathing fastly ) completed ... success ... successfully ... ( soon his breathing become restless )

everyone cried out louder including ACP and salunkhe ... vineet came with doctor ..

doctor : ( yelled ) nurse jaldi se injection ready karo ...

nurse : yes sir

doctor gave him sedatives ,,,,

abhi : maine ... aap ... logo ... se kuch ... jyada ... hi ... expect ... kar ... liya ... ( and he slept ... )

daya sat on his knees and was crying harder ... purvi was holding abhi's hand ... ACP was trying to control but he too burst out ... freddy sat with daya ... daya hug him immediately ...

daya : ( wiping tears ) nahi roke kuch nahi hoga ... bigada humne hai ... banayenge bhi hum ...

purvi : unhe bohot hurt hua hai par kabhi dikhayenge nahi ...

ACP went out salunkhe follow him

salunkhe : yaar pradyuman sambhal apne aap ko

ACP : bharosa toh hai mujhe uspar lekin duty ke samne pata nahi mujhe kya ho jata hai ... shayad is baar humne bohot galat kiya uspe ... har baar yaadasht ki baat hoti thi ... par is baar woh apne hosho hawaz mein bol raha tha ki usne kuch nahi kiya hai ... phir bhi humne nahi suna ( cried out )

salunkhe : ( crying ) bas kar yaar ... tumhe pata hai abhijeet kaisa hai ... humne use kitni baar hurt kiya lekin usne hamesha humari khushi chahi hai ... is baar bhi aisa hi hai ... woh kabhi nahi chahega ki uski wajah se tum sab ko hurt ho ... please abhi rona band karo aur andar chalo ... 


	23. Chapter 23

really sorry guys ... i was not able to write further due to internship and tight schedule ...

.

.

all wait for an hour and abhi came in sense ...

daya : abhi

( he went further and hold abhi's hand tightly ... abhi open his eyes and gave a smile to daya ... daya smiled back )

daya's POV : mai janta hoon abhi ... tumhe meri wajah se bohot hurt hua hai ... par tum mujhe nahi dikhaoge ... mujhe maf kardo abhi ... shayad mai bohot lucky hoon ki itna sab hone ke baad bhi mera bhai mujhpe gussa nahi karta ... aur mai uska fayda le raha hoon ye thik nahi ... tumhe mujhe saja deni hogi abhi ...

abhi's POV : mai acche se janta hoon ki tum ab bhi khud ko takleef dene ke barein mein soch rahe ho ... par ab bas bohot ho gaya ... shayad maine bhi kuch jyada react kar liya ...

daya : kaise ho abhi ?

abhi : ( active tone ) ek dum fit

daya : ( smiled cuz.. abhi was not angry ) nautanki nahi ... itni jaldi discharge nahi milne wala tujhe ...

abhi's POV : gayi bhais pani mein ...

daya : ( teasing tone ) kya soch rahe ho ...

abhi : ku ... ku ... kuch nahi ... ( fake and cute smile )

purvi : ek shart pe discharge mil sakta hai ...

abhi : woh kya madam ?

purvi : 2 din yaha acche se rest kijiye ... phir mai sochungi aapke discharge ke barein mein

abhi : ok ... ( after some seconds he realize what exactly purvi said )... kya ? ( with a jerk and aaaaaaaahhhhh ... came from his mouth ... )

daya and purvi hold him suddenly ...

daya : dekho abhi tum jara shanti se baat karo ...

abhi : itni fikar mat kar yaar

daya : ( sad tone) fikar karni aati kaha hai mujhe

abhi : toh abhi kar rahe ho use kya kehte hai

daya : woh sab chodo abhi ... maine na tumhare liye surprise plan kiya hai

abhi : aur kya hai surprise ?

pankaj : sir agar daya sir abhi bata denge ki surprise kya hai ... toh surprise surprise nahi rahega na

daya : kabhi toh sahi baat kiyi pankaj ne ... ( all laughed including abhi ...)

pankaj : matlab sir ?

daya : matlab ye ki tum bohot hoshiyar ho gaye ho pankaj ...

pankaj : ( blushing ) sacchi sir ?

daya : are ... mai kabhi jhoot bolta hoon kya ..

pankaj : nahi nahi .. aap kabhi bhi jhoot nahi bolte ... thankyou sir ... aapne mere talent ko pehchana hai ... thankyou so much sir .. :)

ACP and Salunkhe entered .

ACP : kaise ho abhijeet ?

abhi : mai bilkul theek hoon sir ...

ACP : abhijeet ...

abhi : jee sir ?

ACP : mujhe pata hai .. hum sabne tumpe bharosa na karke bohot badi galti kiyi hai ... ho sake toh hum sabko maf kar dena ...

abhi : are sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai ? ... aap mere senior hai ... aap mujhse maafi mang ke mujhe sharminda kar rahe hai ...

ACP just went forward and carresed his hairs ... abhi smiled little ... soon doctor entered

doctor : how are you now officer ?

abhi : much well doctor

Salunkhe : abhijeet aisa bolne se tumhe yaha se chutti nahi milne wali

doctor : jee ha officer ... aapko kam se kam 2 din yahi rest karna hoga

daya : aap fikar mat kijiye doctor ... iski jimmedari meri hai ...

doctor : aur yaha se jane ke baad bhi compulsory one week best rest pe rehna hoga inhe ... ( abhi make face , purvi & dareya smiled.. & doctor left..)

ACP : abhijeet I'm proud of you ... aakhirkar tumne is mission ko pura karke hi choda ... par tumhare pass us minister ke khilaf pehle se hi saboot the ... toh tumne pehle kyu nahi bataya ... tum pehle batate toh tumhe jail nahi jana padta

abhi : ( looking down ) sir maine isliye nahi bataya kyunki us home minister ne mujhe bata diya tha ki ki MARCO ke upar bhi koi boss hai ... aise mein agar mai minister ka parda faash kar deta toh ... marco ka boss underground ho jata ... isiliye tab maine kuch nahi kaha ... aur dusri baat ye thi ki mujhe mere team pe thoda jyada hi bharosa tha ( everyone was guilty ) ... khair ab chodiye sir ... ab toh sab theek ho gaya hai ... mai firse woh pal yaad nahi karna chahta ...

daya : accha chalo woh sab chodo ... ye batao ki ab tumhe ek hafta chutti mili hai ... tab tum kya karoge

abhi : mai akela thodi na chutti pe hoon ... tum sab bhi toh ho mere sath ...

tarika : matlab ?

abhi : matlab ye ki itna bada case solve ho gaya hai ... aur mujhe bhi ek hafte ki chutti mili hai ... toh maine socha ki purvi ko mere ghar leke jau ... woh bhi shadi karke ... ( all cheer for them ... purvi blushed )

daya : Shaadi ... itni jaldi tayyariyan kaise hogi ... aur tum bhi toh bed rest pe

abhi : aur tumhe lagta hai ki mujhe bed rest ki jarurat hai ?

daya : theek hai baba ...

abhi : waise bhi pata nahi itni lambi chutti kab milegi ...

ACP : woh sab toh theek hai par ye do din tum completely rest karoge ...

Salunkhe : chalo pradyuman ..

ACP : kaha ?

Salunkhe : are kaha kya ? purvi ke papa se baat karne ... woh toh tum hi karoge na ?

ACP : ha ha ... aur waqt bhi toh nahi bacha humare pass ...

and soon they went ...

daya : kya baat hai boss ... tumne toh mauke pe chauka maar diya

abhi : woh toh ek na ek din marna hi tha ..

shreya : par sir aapne toh hume chauka hi diya ... hume laga ki ab thode din ke liye bureau ki situation unstable rahegi ... aap sabse naraaj rahoge ... aur hum aapko manayenge ... par aapne toh sab kuch ulta hi kiya ...

abhi : kyunki jo kuch hua ... kisine bhi intentionally nahi kiya ... aur rahi baat shaadi ki toh ye ( looking towards purvi ) madam kahi bhi bhag jayegi bina kisiko bataye ... phir mujhe ladki kaun dega ? ... usse accha maine socha ki shaadi hi kar leta hoon ...

purvi : woh toh aap hi mujhe ignore kar rahe the ... isiliye mai ja rahi thi .. nahitoh mai thodi na jati ...

abhi : accha woh chodo ... aur aage ki planning suno ..

pankaj : ab aur kya plan hai aapka sir ..

abhi : aaj aur kal mai yaha pe rest karta hoon ... parso hum dono shopping ke liye chalte hai ... sari shopping usi din honi chahiye isiliye abhi se list banalo ... aur saari jwellery daya aur shreya ke pasand ki hogi ... toh tum dono hi chale jana ... shaadi ke mandap aur baki sab ki jimmedari tum log apas mein baant lo ...

freddy : woh sab toh theek hai par sir wedding card ?

purvi : are freddy sir ... abhi tak papa ha nahi bole

daya : are par toh unhe sab pata hai ... aur woh na toh bolenge nahi .., ye hum sabko pata hai .. tum bas apni shaadi ki tayyariyan karo ... aur freddy toh tum hi wedding card banva lo ... acche se choice karna ... aur phir tum aur pankaj sabko invite karne jana ... in do dino mein wedding cards ready karo ...

pankaj : jee sir ... hum log abhi design choice karte hai ... mere pass toh application bhi hai ... wedding card designing ka ... woh kya hai na meri nani ki khwaish hai ki woh meri shaadi dekhe .. isiliye maine bhi abhi se wedding card design karna start kar diye ..

daya : haan toh jaldi design select karo ... tab tak mai sabke naam aur address likh deta hoon ... aur purvi tum bhi apne rishtedaro aur doston ke naam aur address likh ke do ..

purvi : jee sir

abhi : aur haan...

daya : aur bakika hum log dekh lenge abhi tum rest karo ...

purvi & daya was writing names and address ... and pankaj & freddy gave online order of invitation cards

rahul : kya mai andar aa sakta hoon ?

daya : are rahul aao na ... tumhe puchne ki kya jarurat ... tum sirf tarika ke husband nahi ab humare dost bhi ho ...

rahul : ye to hai ... lekin mujhe laga ki aap log kuch important discuss kar rahe ho toh ..

tarika : nahi rahul ... yaha toh abhi ki shadi ki tayyariyan shuru ho gayi hai

rahul : congrats abhivi ( abhivi smiled ) ... waise mai yaha aap sab ke liye khana leke aaya tha ... raat ho gayi hai toh socha khana leta hi chalu ...

purvi : thankyou so much rahul

rahul : usme thankyou ki kya baat ... aap log hum aam logo ke liye itna kar sakte ho toh kya mai khana tak nahi la sakta aapke liye ... aur abhi

abhi : hmmm

rahul : mujhe na kabhi bhi interest nahi tha in bahaduri wale kaam mein and all ... par aaj tumhe dekhke pata nahi mai bohot proud feel kar raha hoon ... aur shayad mai bhi bohot active ho gaya ... ab mujhe bhi lag raha hai ki dusro ke liye kuch karke bohot khushi milti hogi ... mai bhi mehsoos karna chahta hoon woh khushi ...

daya : ye toh acchi baat hai na yaar ...

purvi : ye lijiye sir ... meri list ready hai

daya : aur meri bhi ...

pankaj : chaliye phir hum log khana kha lete hai ...

rahul : haan aap log khana kha lijiye ... mai aur tarika abhi chalte hai ...

daya : are aap dono bhi yahi se khana khake jaiye na ... tarika bhi bohot thaki hui hai ... ghar jake kaha khana banayegi ...

rahul : waisi baat nahi hai ...

abhi : phir kha lo na

rahul : theek hai ... hum log khake nikalte hai

all start to have their dinner ... purvi was feeding soup to abhi ... then she too have food ... tarika and rahul left along with shreya and rest officers , except purvi and daya ... doctor gave sedatives to abhi and went ... daya rested on couch ...

purvi gave soft kiss on abhi's forehead

purvi : (softly) good night

abhi : (sleepy) good night ... ( and he slept soon.. )

purvi too slept on another couch ...

... to be continued

author's note : really sorry guys ... I posted this chappy too late ... many people have requested me to continue this story ... sorry to them also ... i was so busy in my study and internship as well ... hope u all will understand my situation ... I'll post next chapter soon ... pakka promise 


	24. Chapter 24

NEXT DAY :

daya was first to get up in the morning ... He saw abhi and purvi both were sleeping ...

daya : inhe sone deta hoon ... mai bahar jake kuch khane ke liye leke aata hoon ... ( & he went out )

after some times purvi too wake up ... and saw daya was not there ... she checked abhi ... carressed his hairs ... but he was in deep sleep due to sedatives ... purvi was about to call daya but she saw her dad is coming ...

purvi : are papa aap yaha ?

purvi's dad : kyu mai apne hone wale damaad ko dekhne nahi aa sakta .

purvi : woh toh abhi so rahe hai .

purvi's dad : accha toh mai intezaar kar lunga

purvi : ( smiling ) aap baithiye yaha .

purvi's dad sat on couch and daya too came with breakfast ..

daya : are uncle aap kab aaye ..

purvi's dad : beta mai abhi yaha ...

purvi : sir aap kaha chale gaye the ?

daya : ( showing parcel bags ) khana lane .. aur kaha jata mai apne bhai aur bhabi ko chod ke ...

purvi's dad : woh bhi hai..

after some chit chat ... ACP , salunkhe , pankaj , freddy , shreya and tarika too join them ... and soon abhi too wake up ...

ACP : good morning abhijeet

abhi : good morning sir ... aap sab log kab aaye ? ... papa aap kaise ho ?

purvi's dad : ye toh mujhe puchna chahiye na ... kaise ho tum ?

abhi : bilkul theek

purvi's dad : lag toh nahi rahe ho ... waise maine tumhari shaadi ko postponed karne ka faisla liya hai

abhi : ( scared tone ) kyu papa ... koi problem

purvi's dad : problem toh nahi

daya : phir kya hua uncle

purvi's dad : tum abhi theek nahi ho ... is hafte tayyariyan karte hai shadi agle hafte hogi

ACP : lekin shadi is hafte bhi ho sakti hai ... agar jaldi jaldi kaam ho jaye toh

purvi's dad : aap theek keh rahe ho lekin ... woh kya hai na ... purvi meri ikloti beti hai ... aur uski shadi mai bohot hi dhum dham se shaadi karna chahta hoon ... woh bhi sare rasmo riwajo ke sath ... aaj kal ke bacche ek din mai shaadi karte hai ... par mujhe aisi shaadi manjur nahi hai ... 4 din ki shadi hogi mehendi , sangeet , haldi aur phir shaadi ...

daya : wow ... agar aisa hai toh uncle hum 5 din karte hai ... agle din abhi se reception party bhi lenge ..

tarika : ek kaam karte hai is hafte engagement karte hai phir agle hafte 5 din ki shaadi ...

pankaj : paanch din ki shaadi mein roj naye naye pakwaan banenge na ..

purvi's dad : haan pankaj ...

abhi : okay chalega ... par papa hamari CID ki team family ki tarah hai ... aap inko kaise divide karoge ... ki kaun ladke walon ki taraf se aur kaun ladki walon ki taraf se ..

purvi's dad : itna bhi purane khayal ka nahi hoon mai ... sab kuch sath mein karenge ... hamare ghar pe

freddy : kitna maza aayega ... pehli baar hum sab log sath mein ... naachenge gayenge ...

purvi's dad : isiliye toh aisi shaadiyan karte hai ... meri beti ki shaadi sab ke liye yaadgar rahegi ... yahi toh chahiye mujhe ..

Salunkhe : pradyuman special force bulale ... ab toh do hafte hum sabko chutti chahiye ...

ACP : are bhai chutti toh mujhe bhi chahiye ... DCP ko kaun manayega ...

pankaj : mai

daya : tum manaoge ... phir toh mil gayi hume chutti ...

pankaj : are sir unko manana mujhe acche se aata hai ... aakhir unko butter laga laga ke hi toh CID mein aapke sath kaam kar raha hoon ...

salunkhe : theek keh raha hai yeh .. ek mauka deke dekho ise bhi ...

ACP : pankaj .. agar tumne ye task pura nahi kiya .. toh tumhe abhijeet ki shaadi mein ek bhi pakwaan nahi milega .

pankaj : sir pakwaan toh mai hath se kabhi bhi nahi jane dunga ... par agar maine DCP sir ko mana liya toh mujhe har ek cheez double milegi

daya : yaar tu hum logo ko chutti dilwa dega toh tujhe jitna sweet khana hai kha ... aur kha ke phat bhi ja ... hum kuch bhi nahi bolenge ..

purvi : haha hhaa ... nahi nahi pankaj phat mat jana nahi toh abhi aur meri shaadi nahi hogi

pankaj : pakaav joke haa

freddy : pankaj ye sab chod aur kaam pe lag ja ...

pankaj : jee sir ... mai chalta hoon ... ( and he went )

purvi's dad : mujhe tumse ek aur baat karni thi ..

abhi : kyu ?

purvi's dad : tumhare sath kya kuch nahi hua .. par tumne itni aasani se sabko maf kar diya .. thode bhi naraz nahi ho sakte tum ?

abhi : ( he start with a sad smile ) waisi baat nahi hai papa ... woh kya hai na ... ki mai bohot naraz tha par meri narazgi par bhi mujhe hi takleef ho rahi thi ... kyunki yeh log apne aap ko hi mujhse dur karne ki koshish kar rahe the ... aur khudko bhi takleef de rahe the ... aur meri wajah se kisiko thodisi bhi pareshani hoti hai toh mujhse bilkul bhi bardasht nahi hota ... par yeh toh mere apne hai ... inko pareshaan nahi dekh sakta ... waise bhi kab tak naraz rehta ... ek na ek din maaf toh karna hi tha ...

purvi's dad : baki sabka toh theek hai par purvi aur daya se toh naraz ho sakte the na ... aakhirkar unpe tumhara naraz hone ka pura hak banta hai ...

abhi : bhala apni jaan se koi kitni der tak rooth sakta hai ... ( all officers were having guilt )

purvi's dad : maine aaj tak aisa insaan nahi dekha

daya : aur aap dekhoge bhi nahi ...

purvi : kyunki abhi jaisa koi bhi nahi ..

daya : mujhe maaf kar do abhi ... maine tumhe bohot hurt kiya ... mai jab bhi musibat mein tha tab tumne mera hath kabhi nahi choda ... par tumhari is musibat ki ghadi mein maine tumpe bharosa tak nahi rakkha ..

purvi : hum sab log aapko bohot kareeb se jante hai ... par humne ek baar bhi nahi socha ki joh ladkiyon ki itni ijjat karte hai ... woh kabhi kisi bhi ladki ka bura karega ... mujhe bhi maaf kar dijiye abhi ...

abhi : ise hi duty kehte hai ... tab saare rishte bhulne padte hai ... bhale hi woh tut hi kyu na jaye ... ab yeh sari baat chodo ...

daya : tum aise kyu ho abhi ? ... tum kyu saja nahi dete hum logoko

abhi : usse mujhe takleef hoti hai ... aur mai khud ke liye tum logoko kuch nahi bolta ... waise papa mujhe bhi aapse baat karni hai ...

purvi's dad : haan kaho ...

abhi : woh kya hai na ki ..

purvi's dad : kaho na beta ..

abhi : purvi na aapse bohot pyaar karti hai ... aur hamesha ise aapki tabiyat ka khayal rehta hai toh mai soch raha tha ki ..

purvi's dad : ki kya ?

abhi : mai sirf purvi ko hi nahi aapko bhi mere ghar lana chahta hoon ... ( tears came in purvi's eye & everybody was feeling so proud on abhi )

purvi's dad : ye tum kya keh rahe ho abhi ... aisa theek nahi hai ..

abhi : aap akele rahenge yeh sochkar hi mujhe bohot bura lagta hai ...

purvi's dad : nahi beta ..

abhi : aap beta bhi bolte hai aur mana bhi kar rahe hai ...

purvi's dad : lekin

abhi : mera koi nahi ... aajse aap mere maa aur papa dono hai ... aur sirf mere nahi daya ke bhi ... mai bhi chahta hoon ki meri bhi ek pyari si family ho usme choto ke pyaar ke sath bado ka ashirwad bhi ho ... toh aap sirf meri ek khwaish ko pura kar dijiye ... mai wada karta hoon ki phir aapse kabhi bhi kuch nahi mangunga ...

ACP : haan kar dijiye ... aapko phir kabhi aisa beta nahi milega ...

purvi's dad : theek hai beta ...

abhi : aaj mai duniya ka sabse khush insaan hoon ... aaj mujhe aur daya ko sab kuch mil gaya ... hamari shadi ke baad hum do se char log ek ghar mein rahenge ... aur jab daya ki shaadi shreya se hogi tab paanch ...

purvi's dad : heera mila hai meri purvi ko ...

tarika : jee uncle ... abhi hai hi aisa ...

daya : yaar abhi .. tumne toh aaj sabke hosh uda diye ...

Salunkhe : are abhijeet mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha ki tum itne samajdar ho ...

purvi : sir please aaj toh unki tang mat khichiye ...

Salunkhe : yaar abhijeet tumhari party wale sab log mujhse hi bhid jate hai ..

abhi : are purvi yeh toh inka pyaar hai ..

purvi : ( childish tone ) aap keh rahe ho toh theek hai ... nahitoh mai tarika nahi hoon ... purvi hoon ...

all laughed including salunkhe and ACP sir

tarika : kya baat hai purvi ... abhi se itnaaaa pyaar

shreya : haan yaar ... pehle ye hamare liye ladti thi ... nahitoh ice-cream ke liye ladti thi .. ab dekho ..

purvi : kya yaar tum dono ... abhi mere would be hai na ...

daya started coughing fakely .. and everybody was laughing ... after sometime purvi too smiled ..

daya : sab ka ho gaya hoga toh ab breakfast kar le

purvi : are haan mai toh bhul hi gaya ... aiye sir aap log bhi kha lijiye

ACP : nahi nahi purvi ... tum log kha lo ... hume abhi chalna chahiye .. ( and they went including purvi's dad )

full day spent like this and abhi got discharge by evening ... purvi and daya drop him ..

purvi : accha abhi mai chalti hoon ... she kissed abhi's forehead ... khayal rakhna ...

abhi : kal 10 baje mai aata hoon tumhe pick karne ... shopping ke liye chalna hai ...

purvi : joh hukum mere would be

abhi just smiled ...

abhi : purvi yaha aana ... ( she went close to him and he kissed on her both cheeks ..) i love u purvi

purvi : i love u lot ... ab mai chalti hoon bye ... ( she went out of the room ) by daya sir

daya : bye purvi .. ghar jake call karna ..

purvi : jee sir ( and she went ) ...

.. will continue in next part ...

author's note : hope u all like this chappy ... in next chappy we have to go for abhvi's wedding shopping ... so guys be ready ... :) 


End file.
